MHA - God Among Heroes
by OmegaDecion
Summary: Who hasn't been a kid and dreamed they could one day be a superhero? Well, for one teenage boy, Odie Hisashi, this dream actually becomes true. through a long forgotten part of his ancient family line, dwells power of possibly limitless potential. Naturally, nothing comes without its price. What Odie must accept, is that this price may yet ruin his dream from coming true.
1. Chapter 1

MHA - God Among Heroes

Ch 1: From Humble Beginnings

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

Musutafu, a city located in the country of Japan. In this beautiful city, humans began to develop incredible powers and abilities that were said to be known in comic books and shows. Around the world, people world wide gained these incredible powers, thus making themselves either heroes or villains. The powers gained by these people were called quirks. 80% of the population of humans hold these powerful quirks. The remaining 20% were known as quirkless people. Many of these quirkless people were fine with no powers and live modern lives.

This story will go down as one of the best, as we dive into the world of two young teens who have different drives, but the same goal. They will fight together, become the best of friends, and be the greatest heroes ever to be known in all of hero history. This is where their story begins.

My name is Odie Hisashi. Ever since I was small, I wanted to be a hero. Most kids would watch cartoons any chance they got. Myself on the other hand, I was watching the news just waiting for a major fight between superheroes and villains. You know, watching the heroes save the day. Seeing them use their powers, doing what they could to make our city safe always filled me with awe.

I say that I wanted to be a hero, but there was one small problem. Just like 20% of the current population, I had been born without a quirk. Not only that, my family line was one of the few that had never had a member who possessed one. Deku was a term other kids would use to poke fun of me. Other kids I grew up with were in the same boat. One kid I remember called Izuku Midoriya, had both parents with a quirk yet he had been born with none. From my elementary school years, Izuku and I were friends that understand each other's dreams. He even told me his own mother gave up on him after they discovered his fate as a quirkless boy. While hurt on the inside, he was still determined to be a hero, no matter what.

Despite not having a quirk of my own, I still wanted to become a superhero as well. Course that was easier said than done. Since I had no way to change my fate, I was forced to focus my efforts on other interests. You see, for the longest time, about six generations or so, my family have been renowned archaeologists. For those who don't know, they are scientists who study old artifacts from Earth's past. My dad was an up and coming one who was taught by his dad. My grandfather was constantly going on expeditions to unknown sites and coming back with all sorts of relics. He would sit me down at the table and show off every one of them and explain what they were. Not once did I see one that didn't perk my interest. They were the coolest things I ever saw.

Today was no different. My grandpa had just come home from his last digsite and my mother was dropping me off. "Alright Odie, behave for Grandpa while I'm gone." She smiled at me.

"Don't I always?" I smiled back and pecked her cheek before jumping out of the car. I raced to his front door and knocked as loud as I could.

A few minutes later, the old man opened the door and grinned down at me. "My word, I wonder who could ever be knocking that eagerly."

"Oh ha ha, Grandpa." I chuckled before hugging his waist. "I missed you."

"I know. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you. How old are you now?" My grandpa asked as he ruffled my hair.

"Ten." I smiled at him.

"Well, you're growing quick." He chuckled. "And you might even be a big hit with the ladies soon, hmmm?"

I gave a shrug. "Girls are weird, I can't understand them."

My response made the man chuckle as he brought me inside his home. "Oh I know, believe me, I felt the same way about your grandmother when we first met."

"Okay, enough girl talk, what did you bring back from your last excavation?" I asked eagerly.

"Not even five minutes here and you're already excited." He smirked and shook his head. We walked into the living room where I saw a few wooden crates. "I think you'll get a kick out these, Odie. We actually found something rather unique." The man sat down and pulled out a photo. "We were digging up in the mountains when one of the workers struck the wall and collapsed on itself. On the other side we found a secluded lake with a massive stone temple built in the center."

I stared at the picture to study the temple. Overall, it was built out of connected structures. A tall rectangular tower in the center with two short yet long rectangles on either side. To be accurate, it looked like someone laid a giant "H" down on the ground and stood a 2 by 4 on its end in the center. "Looks boxy." I replied.

My grandpa laughed. "That it does. Hard to believe that a building like this would be hidden away in the mountains." He pried off a lid to one of the crates and reached inside. "We found quite a few different items inside the temple. These were actually sitting on their own altars." The first item he retrieved and set in my hands was a stone helmet. "This here helmet had a symbol we believe to represent the moon on its altar. Supposedly this used to belong to a goddess named Phylon."

My eyes widened in shock at the stone helmet. "A goddess wore that helmet?"

"That's what the carvings nearby said. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. I doubt we'll ever know for sure." He took the helmet back and swapped it for another relic. This time it was a long stick that seemed to have a larger portion on one end that was hollowed out. "This staff was explained to belong sun god referred to as Exieon."

Another god to handle a powerful artifact? This was insane, yet awesome! "I think this find of yours was the jackpot, Gramps."

Yet the man had a glint in his eye. "I never said that was it, my boy." My grandpa opened the second crate and pulled out two gauntlets with buckler style shields attached to them. "These were on the third and last altar. If we decoded the carvings correctly, then these belonged to the god who acted as the guardian of the earth, Decion."

"Decion…" I breathed in awe. I turned to my grandfather. "The gauntlets look cleaner than the others."

The old man nodded as he leaned closer. "Sharp eyes you have their lad. We noticed that too. To be honest it's rather puzzling. The same carvings that described the gods depict Decion to be the oldest which should mean these relics should be worse off."

"So what will you do with these gauntlets?" I asked curiously.

"I'll be keeping them here with the others while I study them. Unfortunately none of the Japan history experts have never heard of this temple or its religion so they are reluctant to say these are real. Most likely they'll end up staying with me till I die." The man replied.

"Okay." I nodded sadly and gave the gauntlets one last look. "If it's not too much, can I at least try them on?"

My grandpa smiled. "Ok, be careful though."

I grinned as I slipped one of them onto my right hand. It was still pretty big on my tiny arm, but it looked really cool. One thing that caught my eye was that the right hand one seemed to be a dark color while the left was whitish. My fingers traced over a bit of etched symbols on the right gauntlet...and something weird happened. Before me, the symbols seemed to flicker like a mirage and rearranged themselves into a word I could read. "Order…" I breathed.

"Odie?" I heard my grandfather speak and gently shake my shoulder.

The motion pulled me from my trance as I looked back up at him. "Huh?" I blinked. "What is it, Grandpa?"

"How did you know what those symbols spelled?" He asked and pointed to the gauntlet.

Looking again, they were back in their original form. "I...I don't know."

"Hmmmm…" My grandfather pondered a bit. "What did you notice? Did you feel anything, or maybe a spark of some kind?"

No matter how hard I tried to think back on it, I couldn't explain what happened. "I'm not sure. I just saw its name."

"Name?" The elder asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, this gauntlet is named Order."

"Interesting…" The old man nodded. "You knew the name, yet didn't study any of the ruins or the gauntlets."

I gazed at the gauntlet I had on. "What does it mean, grandpa?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I don't know, but you sure gave me a mystery to figure out." We put the relics back in their crates before my grandpa reaching into another one. When his hand retreated, I saw him clutching a tiny purple gem in his fingers. "I was going to surprise you with one of these later, but I think you should take one now. The temple was littered with these stones. They were even poking out of the walls. The ruins described them as soul gems. The guardians would bestow these on mortals they deemed worthy to grant blessings. Perhaps this will give you some luck in the future."

I chuckled a bit as he put the gem in my palm. "Luck maybe, but this is just a gem, a cool one, but only a gem. I don't see how these will give humans blessings from the gods."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, sunny." The old man chuckled. "Magic may be a myth, but back in the olden days it's said that we had a few relatives that were skilled in magic. Course, that is probably just a load of bologna."

"Hey, I'm willing to believe in anything as long as there is evidence to back it up." I chuckled.

The man laughed and hugged me. "Remember this about myths. All stories, no matter how distorted time makes them, are spawned from something true." I nodded to his words as I put the soul gem in my pocket for later. The rest of the day I spent with him as he continued to go on about the many adventures he had and the wonders he saw. This was how I loved the spend my childhood. Sadly, not all things can go on forever.

Right now, I'm in my last year of middle school. About a year ago, my grandpa died. His old age had finally proved too much and took him in his sleep. He still remains one of the role models of my life. The purple gem he gave me hangs from my neck as a memento of him.

Now a new chapter of my life begins. Today marks the end of my middle school life and the beginning of trying to get into highschool. I still have no quirk, yet that hasn't deterred me from wanting to be a hero. As it turns out, Izuku and I both had the same idea to apply for the top hero school in the city, UA. Although...not everybody was thrilled about this.

Due to our dream, we were harassed by students and other kids our age about us being quirkless and useless. Getting into UA without a quirk is a death sentence some would say. One in particular, wanting to crush our dreams, is Katsuki Bakugou. He has a quirk which he calls explosion. Put simply, he can create explosions from his hands using his sweat. I won't deny his quirk is amazing and powerful. It's his ego, pride and attitude I don't like about him. He always intimidates us and threaten us with his quirk, even attacks us with it as do his two lackie friends. Crazy thing is, he also wants to be a hero. But how can he be one if he is bullying and harassing the two of us or others like a low life thug or villain?

Even with today being the last day of school, it was no different. The teacher sat down in front of us with a smirk. "Now then class, I have some papers here to have you all fill out for your future jobs." Around us, some students were building up their quirks. The teacher grinned and threw the papers he had off his desk. "Ha! What do you all care!? You all want to be in the heroes league!" The students around Izuku and I cheered, showing off their quirks from fire, long fingers, and creepy enough, a quirk that can allow one to pull out their eyeballs. "Course I know some of you even intend on going to UA, Bakugou, even Izuku and Odie."

The second the teacher mentioned us, we could feel the glares from the other students before they burst out in laughter. "Odie and Izuku applying to UA!?" One student laughed. "That has to be a joke, even when they're quirkless!" This wasn't anything new to me, but it still stung to hear them putting me down.

Izuku on his end spoke up. "UA actually got rid of that rule, so Odie and I can be the first two without quirks to role in."

Bakugou grinned. "Oh please, you two deku's don't stand a chance of getting in. You should give up your pathetic dreams of being heroes." His palms crackled with his quirk. "Besides, UA could have someone like me! You two would die in the entrance exam. This school is already crappy, you two really wanna embarrass it by failing so hard?!"

"At least I don't have a quirk that shows off how much hot air I'm full of." I grumbled.

Many of the student's 'Oooooooooo'ed as Katsuki scowled before yelling and slamming a palm on my desk, sending an explosion in front of me. "You wanna repeat that, Deku Odie!?"

"Yes, my point exactly." I spoke with a blank expression.

The end of class came as the students left. I was packing my own stuff while Izuku was looking at the news on his phone with a notebook. He was into heroes a lot, so he actually analyzed them, their quirks, plus their strengths and weaknesses. "Anything interesting, Izuku?" I chuckled.

"Well, I got to see some of the new heroes in action today on my way to school." He answered. "A villain appeared at the station. The new hero Kamui Woods was about to put him in his place with his wood chain imprisonment, but Mount Lady took his spotlight in the end."

"Wow, tough break for him. Guess that means the new girl is doing good for herself." I nodded.

Before Izuku could put his notebook in his bag, Bakugou snagged it from him with an irritated expression. "I don't know what you two dekus are doing, but we're not done here."

"Whatcha got, Deku Izuku's Diary?" One of Bakugou's friends asked as he held up the book. "What? You're seriously taking notes on how to be a hero?"

"That's the dumbest thing ever!" The second lacky started laughing with his friend.

"Alright, very funny guys, give it back to him already." I sighed.

However…

BOOM!

Bakugou straight up used his quirk and scorched Izuku's notebook, causing me to go wide eyed while Izuku screamed in horror. "That's so mean…" My friend whimpered before Bakugou tossed the burned book out the window behind him. This wasn't the first time he's done something like this. Unfortunately, without a quirk there was little I could do except make my towards the door to find the book.

"People are always destined for greatness when they have a powerful quirk." The spiky blonde spoke. "I know for a fact cause I'm good at it." Bakugou's friends wore nervous expressions before he placed his hands on our shoulders as they started burning. "Listen close you two." He spoke as he gave a large smile, and not the friendly kind. "Don't even think of applying to UA or else."

The two of us glanced at each other before the three passed us. "Shame, thought they would put up more of a fight." One of the boys spoke.

As they got to the door, Katsuki stopped and spoke to us. "You know if you two really wanna become heroes, there is another way. Just pray you'll get a quirk in the next life, and take a swan dive off a building." With that, the boys laughed and exited the building.

"Destined to be great my ass. Just cause a monkey can scratch his ass doesn't make him a genius." I huffed and turned to Izuku. His reaction to what Katsuki told him seemed to take a heavier toll. Izuku's head dipped a bit with his hair shadowing his eyes while he clenched his backpack straps. "You gonna be ok, man?"

Izuku gave a small nod. "Telling us to kill ourselves…" He spoke softly. "If we did...what would he do then?"

"You've known him longer than I have, but I don't think either one of us could answer that." I spoke.

The two of us left the classroom and searched for Izuku's book. We soon found it in a pond with koi fish munching on the burned book. "My dreams have turned into fish food…" Izuku spoke sadly. "That's enough, give it back." He grabbed his burned wet book in his hands. "...Damn…"

The book was scorched and soaked with many of the pages ruined. "Sorry man, I know you treasured that thing." I breathed.

We soon left the school grounds and walked down the streets. Izuku looked through the pages that were still in tact with a solemn expression. "I don't get it, Odie...why did we have to be the ones with a dream of being heroes...yet we weren't born with a quirk?"

"Destiny can be a cruel mistress. We have to make the most of the gifts we are given." I replied.

While silent for a moment, Izuku glanced up with a firm look. "You're right. We can still be heroes. We just have to work harder than anyone else." I gave a smile and nod as we walked through a tunnel. However, what happened next changed our lives. When we passed a manhole, we heard it clicking. We turned before our eyes widened. Emerging was green slime, but it formed into a being with yellow and red eyes. "Uh...a Villain?" Izuku asked in horror.

The slime villain gazed at us with a malice filled grin. "You two will be perfect flesh suits for me to hide in." The two of us tried to run, but were easily captured by his liquid like body. To our horror, he began pumping his slime in us from our noses and mouths, and down our throats. We could hardly breath and move from the pain we felt. "Hold still, this will only hurt for a minute, and you two will feel better soon." The villain laughed. The two of us tried to claw the slime off, but it proved useless. "Don't try to escape. My body is made of liquid. Neither of you will leave here." He gave a chuckle. "Thanks for the help kiddies, you two are real heroes to me."

Everything was going black as my breath was fading. Tears formed as Izuku and I feared for the worst.

CRASH!

Following a crash from behind, came a deep voice. **"Don't worry, you two are safe...Now that I am here that is!"**

The slime villain gasped. "Dammit! I didn't know he was in the city!"

The man ran forward as the slime villain tried to attack him. He dodged and pulled a fist back. **"Texas...SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"** A sudden burst of wind erupted as it hit the slime villain.

"Gaaah! I can't...hold together!" He screeched before exploding in slime, thus freeing us in our weakened states.

I landed on the ground and coughed while breathing in the sweet life giving air. "That...was too fucking close…" I wheezed.

"**Glad to see you two are unharmed!"** The voice spoke as the two of us looked up. The man who saved us was large, buff even with gold blonde hair with two parts sticking up, and had a large toothy smile. **"I would have caught that evil doer sooner, but I lost track of him in the sewers! Ha ha ha ha ha!"**

With my sight finally back after the near death experience, I stared at our savior. "Only one guy has that hairdo...All might."

Izuku who was next to me was flushing heavily and trembling. "A-All Might..in the flesh...he looks so much cooler in person!" he blinked. "Ah, I gotta get his autograph…" He darted around his bag for a piece of paper and a pen before noticing his hero analysis notebook. "Please sign my book!" When he opened it, shockingly his signature was already in it. "AH! HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!" Izuku turned to the legend and bowed repeatedly. "Thank you so much! This will be a family treasure! A family heirloom that will be passed down for generations!"

I chuckled. "Guess you can scratch one trinket off you bucket list."

All might chuckled and gave us a thumbs up. **"Not a problem young man. Now, I must be heading off."** He turned and started stretching.

"Wait, you're leaving right now?" Izuku asked.

"**Heroes cannot rest or stop with evil doers among us."** The man replied. He took a deep breath and leaped high in the air. **"Until then!"** Now, you would expect Izuku and I to be heading home now...but Izuku jumped the gun and grabbed his leg, which I had to do as well since I didn't want him to get hurt. **"Hey hey hey! What are you two doing!?"** He started tugging us off his legs. **"Let go, I love my fans but this is ridiculous!"**

"No! If we let go, we'll fall and die!" Izuku quickly spoke which got him to stop.

"**Oh, you have a point there."** He replied.

"There's so many questions we have All Might! We just want to know some things!" Izuku spoke in the wind that flapped his cheeks.

"**Okay okay, just keep your eyes and mouths shut."** All Might spoke to us. We held onto him while we sped through the air. I did take notice that he coughed and a small drip of blood came out of his mouth. Wonder why.

We soon landed on a building as my friend and I took a breath. "My life...just flashed before my eyes…" Izuku breathed.

I groaned as I sat up. "Uuuuuugh...my stomach doesn't approve of flying…"

"**Stay here and knock on the door, and I'm sure someone will come and let you boys in the building."** All Might told us as he started walking to the edge of the roof to jump again.

"Seriously? You drop us off here, now you're gonna ditch us?" I asked.

"**No time to stop, I have my duties."** He replied to us.

"Wait, we want to know something!" Izuku spoke up. "Is it possible for us to be heroes even if we don't have a quirk!?" All Might stopped by his question. "You see...we were born quirkless...but we both have a dream to be heroes...is it possible to amount to anything like you without powers?" While Izuku talked, I noticed a smoke cloud beginning to cover All Might's body.

When it cleared I blinked, but my friend had his head dipped. "Uh, Izuku…"

"Huh?" The boy blinked and looked at All Might. He gasped as we saw a skinny blonde man with blue eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What happened to All Might!? You're not him! You're a fraud, an imposter!"

The man sighed. "I assure you both, I am All Might-guh!" He spoke as some blood dropped from his mouth, which scared Izuku.

"Are you alright, All Might?" I asked in alarm.

The deflated hero wiped his mouth. "Yeah, I'll be fine. As to why I look like this, it's like how a man at a pool flexes to look bigger. That's basically what I do, but other than that, this is what I look like 24/7." Izuku and I looked at each other before the man sat. "I'm counting on you both to keep your mouths shut. Don't go telling your friends or people online about it." We grew confused before he lifted his shirt, revealing a horrid scar look on his right side.

A grimace formed on my face. "Yeesh, that just looks painful."

"Painful, yes." All Might nodded. "Gross as well. I got this from a big fight 5 years ago. My respiratory system was completely damaged, and I lost most of my stomach. Took many stitches and time to recover."

"Five years ago? Was that from the battle of Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you know your stuff, kid." All Might spoke in slight amazement of his knowledge. "No, he got me pretty good at times, but he couldn't beat me. No, this battle was never made public. I had to keep it undercover to not scare the people of the city. They always see me as the symbol of peace, facing foes with my fearless smile. Truth is, I smile to hide the fear deep inside me. And thanks to this wound I have, I can only do hero work for 3 hours a day."

Three hours a day? Man that must've been hard for him to accept. "Do you ever regret what happened to you and wish you had avoided that battle?" I asked.

"Sometimes I do." All Might nodded. "However, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. My opponent I fought was unlike any you would ever imagine. If I never stepped in, you two or many of the people around wouldn't be here today. While I wish I avoided the injury, It would've been a lot worse if I didn't step in."

I gave a small smile. "My grandfather used to say you could tell which civilizations were the most successful based on which leaders accepted the events of the past and used them to plan the future."

The deflated hero chuckled a bit. "Well, I can't really say I know everything about it one hundred percent, but I know my way around it at times." He studied me for a bit and continued. "You don't happen to be related to a geezer named Frederick Hisashi, do you?"

I blinked. "Yeah, he was my grandfather. How do you know him?"

All might chuckled a bit again. "In my younger days, I met him a few times at his excavations. He was a good man, always showed me a few of his finds."

"Yeah, he was always more than happy to show them off." I smiled and brushed my fingers to the gem around my neck. "This little gemstone was from his last digsite. He gave it to me for good luck."

"And a fine find he made." The man nodded. "How is your grandfather doing by the way?"

My smile faded. "He died...a year ago."

All Might gave me a small solemn frown. "I see. I'm sorry to hear of your loss. You grandfather was a great man."

"I appreciate that." I sighed and glanced to my friend. "So, about what Izuku tried to ask...is it possible for us to be superheroes without a quirk?"

The hero legend was quiet for a moment. "Heroes can do amazing things with quirks that are easily as powerful as them. With them, comes a responsibility and many use them for the good of the world. Can you two become a hero without a quirk...I'm sorry to say, but it's not possible."

Neither myself or Izuku said anything as the hero's words echoed in our heads. "I see…" I breathed.

All might got up and headed for the door. "If you two want to do something good for yourselves try being a police officer. It's not flashy like being heroes, but does good for society." He opened the door. "Listen, it's not bad to have a dream you two, just have those dreams be possible to reach." With that, he left and closed the door behind him.

"Well, that was...disappointing to hear…" I spoke.

I gazed at Izuku, who had a sad look on his face. "Guess All Might's right...we have no chance of being heroes without a quirk.."

The famous hero might have said it was impossible, but to be honest, in the world we live in anything is possible. "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean we have to give up on that dream."

My friend turned to me. "You...really think we can still be heroes...despite what All Might told us?"

"I do, it takes more than a quirk to be a good hero." I spoke. Izuku gazed at me for a moment before an explosion went off in the distance of the city. "What the hell was that?"

"A villain must be attacking the city." Izuku spoke.

I gazed at the rising smoke a smiled. "Hey, how about we watch some heroes up close and personal to cheer up?" The green haired boy thought for a second before a small smile formed and nodded. The two of us left the building not too long after and gathered at the sight where the action took place. However, when we saw what was happening, we saw muscle hero, Death arms and others facing the familiar sight of the slime villain that All might captured a while back. "What the? I thought All Might caught that guy."

It was when Izuku realized. "Those bottles...were in the pockets of his pants...when we grabbed them, they must have fallen out…" He cupped his mouth. "We did this…"

That didn't sit well with me. The villain had already been caught and then we ended up setting him free. I stared at the villian till I noticed something. "Izuku, is it just me or does he have someone hostage again?"

Izuku took a closer look before his eyes widened. "Oh no...that's…"

"GAAAAH!" The sound of a boy roared with explosions going off. "LET GO OF ME YOU SEWAGE BASTARD!"

To our surprise, the villain had taken Bakugou as his newest victim. As much of an asshole he was, it wasn't right for him to suffer from a problem we caused. "We need to help him, Izuku." Not even a second after I spoke, my friend run through the crowd, past the pro heroes and straight for the villain. "Man, wait for me!" I cried out and ran after him.

"No, you crazy kids! You'll get killed!" Death arms yelled to us. We ignored the hero and made a mad dash to our classmate.

"You two again!" The slime villain sneered at us. Not wanting us to get close, he lashed his slime tendrils at us. Izuku on his end avoided the attack, but...I got hit dead in the chest. I gasped in pain and was flung off my feet and into a wall. I did not expect behind me to be a piece of sharp wood, which impaled through my back and outward, but thankfully missed my heart. Course...that didn't make the pain any less intense. I clutched the giant splinter poking out of my chest as my breathing was labored and exroshiating. I coughed as blood flowed out of my mouth and down my chin. "God...dammit all…" I groaned weakly.

"ODIE!" I heard Izuku scream and ran back to me. "Odie…"

"Hahahaha! You shouldn't have turned your back, kid!" The slime villain laughed as he prepared another swipe with his tentacle. Seconds before it struck my friend, I mustered what strength I had left and pushed Izuku out of the way. The villain missed him and struck me again. "Hahahaha! Such waste!"

Before he could strike me a third time, Izuku got in front of me, arms out. "If you want him, you'll need to kill me first!" He yelled, tears streaming his face.

I groaned again. "There's nothing more you can do for me, Izuku. Just save Bakugou, he needs more help than me right now. He still has a chance of making it out of here. Go...NOW!" My friend gazed back at me, tears flowing through his eyes.

"I WON'T!" He yelled, surprising me a bit. He gazed to me, as he forced a teary smile. "Odie...I won't abandon you or Kacchan. I won't leave to let you both die."

"Then why are you still guarding me, go pull him free. If he stays in there too long he's a dead man." I groaned. "Get going!" Izuku nodded before running forward to the slime monster as he grabbed his bag and flung it. The material inside impacted his eye as he screeched, releasing Bakugou as the boy breathed deeply.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled and began clawing the slime.

Seeing Izuku attempt to free him made me sigh as I held my gem necklace with my blood covered hand. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. Looks like...I'm out of time."

Just as I was about to close my eyes and let death take me, something strange occurred. An eerie hum filled my head as a ripple of energy pulsed along my body. My skin was tingling as if being shocked while my heart rate quickened. There was a sudden spasm and I slid free of the splinter that had impaled me. Hmmm, perhaps that's not correct. More like the piece of wood phased through the rest of my body causing me to fall. I felt my chest where I had been stabbed and instead of finding a gaping hole I found nothing.

Over with the villain, Bakugou had managed to get a palm free and attempted to blast his captor. "Let me go you green bastard!" The boy shouted and released and explosive projectile. Sadly it wasn't aimed at the villain and came hurtling towards me.

I held my hands in front of me out of reflex. There was a wave of heat that passed over, but nothing else. Somehow the explosion had been absorbed into my hands as the tingling sensation in my body was amplified ten fold. "Wh-what's happening?!" I cried out in alarm. With my hands still pointed towards the villain, a new glow had started to form. It only took a few seconds to build before a beam of golden light shot back at and impacted the slime being. The villain screamed in pain as electricity coursed through him.

Izuku turned to me as his eyes widened and his mouth a gap. "O...Odie…?" Before my friend could move, the slime villain gurgled and erupted in an explosion of goo. Izuku, Bakugou and myself were knocked flying away as the alley was painted with what was left of him.

The audience around us and the pro heroes were gobsmacked by what they witnessed. In the crowd, All Might even saw what occurred and stood speechless. _"How is this possible? They told me they had no quirks...yet this kid has one."_

After releasing that beam, my body calmed down a bit. My body still felt like I was hooked up to a car battery and I kept twitching on the ground. "Ooooooow…" I groaned.

Not much happened after that. Despite us helping Bakugou, Izuku and I were scolded by Kamui woods and Death arms, saying our actions could have killed us, more to that on me. Bakugou on his end was being praised by the other heroes for his bravery and quirk, even some asking him to be their sidekick.

A couple of the heroes tried to help me up only to either get zapped on contact or have their hands pass right through me. They gave me bewildered looks as I tried to walk away. "Please, just let me go. I feel fine…"

"You're injured, young man. You need to be taken to the hospital." One hero spoke as he tried once more to put me on the stretcher.

I groaned and faced him. "But I'm not injured...anymore." The heroes and spectators gasped to see that the spot in my chest they all saw me get impaled through was completely normal.

This was very strange what my new abilities hold. I always thought I was quirkless….yet near death, a quirk of my own appeared and saved me. What the hell is going on? Even after seeing this, the heroes remained insistent that I go to the hospital as they tried yet again to grab me. "Let me go." I growled and started to run.

That was when the next weird thing happened to me. Before I could take a single step, my feet sank into the ground where I stood. The last thing I saw before my head went under were the looks of shock on the heroes' faces. A second later, I landed face first on my front porch.

My life was turning upside down. So many questions to answer, so much mystery to know. "...what the fuck is going on?" I grumbled to myself. This was only the beginning.

**Alrighty, this is my first story for MHA. I hope you all liked it. I do have a bit planned for this story and I think you'll get a kick out of it. Please leave a review so I can see what you thought of it. If you have any suggestions on something to add or fix, please be sure to let me know. As of right the story will be rated T, depending on what gets added during writing will determine if it becomes M. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

MHA - God Among Heroes

Ch 2 - Gift from the Past

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

After getting back home, my parents bombarded me with countless questions. They had seen the news and my supposed death. Mom was beside herself and wanted to bring me to the hospital. However, with my body shocking both her and my dad it didn't do much to aid or calm them. Somehow, I got them to give me some space and let me go to my room to rest.

**(Dream realm)**

Now in the dark void of my mind, a new truth was about to come to light. I was sitting in a chair in the middle of a courtroom of some sort. The entire room was comprised of a blueish gray stone. Everything from the seat and the chandeliers above was carved from it. A purplish glow illuminated the area, produced from purple gems that freckled the walls. In front of me were three massive thrones, each holding a different being.

In the leftmost seat was a slender figure with glowing cyan eyes. It wore mage like robes, a large helmet with a see through visor, and seemed to be shrouded in a veil of shimmering dust. The middle one was clad in bulky, plate mail armor with only his purple glowing eyes exposed. On his forearms were a set of gauntlets. One was white while the other was black, unlike the rest of his armor which was half and half. The last one wore what looked like a Roman toga with leather armored pants, and a brown cloak. His eyes glowed orange and he held a large staff in one hand.

"_What the hell is all this?"_ I thought to myself. My body felt paralyzed by the mere presence of the others. The three were bickering amongst themselves and seemed not to notice me. Not able to move at all, I decided to at least try to talk to them. "Uh...hello?"

The three went silent as they slowly faced me. **"Ah, so he wakes."** Spoke the one wearing the toga.

"Uh...where am I?" I questioned the trio.

The mage gave a small smile.** "You sit in the chamber of the primal guardians, young one."** I was shocked to hear a soothing female voice from her. I was actually blushing a bit by how gentle and motherly she sounded.

The being in the center leaned forward. **"Of all our descendants, you are the first to ever receive an audience from us in many eons."** He spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "Why am I here?"

The one on the right chuckled. **"Come on, kid, you're telling us you haven't figured it out by now?"** He gestured to the walls of the room. As I squinted, I became aware they were littered in ancient runes...familiar runes.

"The runes…." I breathed as I breathed a bit. "Like...on the gaunet my grandfather showed me…"

The center being nodded. **"Correct, we are the deities of the ancient temple that your grandfather discovered. I am Decion, the lord of destiny and fate."**

The male to his left grinned. **"Name's Exieon, lord of creation."**

"**I'm the goddess of the mind and spirit, Phylon."** The woman smiled.

Fate, Creation and the mind and spirit. Quite an impressive role as gods of the world. "I don't understand though. What has happened to me? I assume you can explain why I'm talking with you three now?"

Decion nodded. **"Indeed, though the answer to your question lies in what I first stated."**

"So...you mean to tell me I was destined to almost be killed and obtain this new bizzare quirk?" I asked.

The one named Exieon chuckled. **"To be honest, kid, any of our descendants could've wound up in your shoes. Any who have been spawned through our lineage have the potential to claim our power for their own."**

I blinked as I tried to process what he told me, but all I could do was groan and rub my temples. "Ugh I'm so confused…"

Phylon gave a giggle.** "Allow me to explain. Thousands of years ago, the three of us mingled among you humans and started our own blood lines. Generations passed and our blood flowed through many others. Some time ago, we lost our physical bodies and sealed our powers with in our sacred relics waiting for one of our descendants to claim our mantle and guard the world in our place."**

With her explanation, I was beginning to understand a bit. "Okay, I think I follow so far, passing blood lines, lost your bodies, sealed in relics…" That was when I blinked. "Wait, are you telling me you're all in the of the relics my grandfather found?"

Decion stared down at me. **"Our slumber was broken a couple years ago when a team of humans made their way into our temple and sought fit to remove said relics from their resting places."**

"So...my grandfather was responsible for awakening you guys.." I now understood.

"**You however, hold a most important duty."** The god continued. **"Now that you offered your own flesh and body to a soul stone, your hidden abilities have become unlocked."**

I thought for a moment. "So I did have a quirk the whole ti-" Then my mind snapped. "Wait wait wait wait! Back up a second! When did I offer my body? I never agreed to anything like that!"

Exieon smirked and pointed his staff at my chest. **"All it takes to complete the contract is a soul stone and a drop of blood containing one of our bloodlines."** I remained quiet as I eyed the purple gem hanging from my neck. **"You shed quite a bit of blood during that scuffle with that goo fellow."**

"You mean…" Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. I sighed as I rubbed my head. "Okay okay, looks like I get the picture of how this all works. In return for this power, I need to give something up or do crazy assignments from you three. Alright, lay it on me, what do I have to do?"

The three went quiet for a moment while exchanging looks before Phylon cleared her throat. **"There is...one catch to your particular situation. Through the years...not all of our descendants survived."**

"And you three want me to do...what?" I asked again.

"**As it stands, you're our the only living descendant of any of us with the exception of your mother...both of you are disciples of mine."** Spoke the god of fate.

"Okaaaaay...not to be rude, but can you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what it is I have to do about this problem you all have?" I asked while trying to level this all out as best I can.

Exieon sighed. **"Look, unlike my brother here, I have no one else to pass my powers onto. Nor does my niece. We need you to accept our powers and redisperse our bloodlines again."**

"Okay...and how do I do that?" I asked.

"**By passing on your blood to future generations like we did."** Exieon replied.

"So that means…" I thought for a moment...until it hit me like a million bricks as my face exploded red. "You don't mean…."

"**We do."** Spoke Decion. **"The world must be protected by the guardians. We waited too long for someone to find their way to us. Now you must provide us with heirs to our power. Your first born son shall continue your legacy. Your second will receive my brother's blessing, and my daughter's shall go to your first born girl."**

"Wait wait wait!" I stuttered while flailing my hands in front. "Don't you all think this is going way too fast!? I-I mean, I'm only in middle school and going to High in a few months! I-I just can't push myself into starting a family! It's too early for that, even if I did have a girlfriend!"

Phylon gave a smile. **"We know, young Odie, you still have much to experience before you shall be expected to fulfill that request. You needn't worry about how long it takes. Now that you have received Decion's power, your body is not bound by mortal flesh. You now live as a being of endless energy for as long as time allows." **

I calmed down a bit from her explanation and understanding. This was all a lot to take in as I slumped back against my seat. "What did I do to get involved with such a new life like this?"

"**This was to be your destiny."** Decion spoke.

Exieon chuckled softly. **"Take all the time you need, Odie. As long as you have our artifacts, you can use our powers since you have my bro's blood in you."**

"**There is also one other thing."** Phylon added with a giggle. **"The soul gem around your neck will help you find the one who become closest to your heart."**

I gazed at the gem and touched it gently. "Okay...I suppose I'll try to follow your guidance...but...I'll still strive to become a hero. That's always been my dream from the beginning."

"**Then go forth, Odie. You have the power I bestowed in you, and the relics we wielded to become the one you wish to be."** Decion spoke again. Suddenly, the room began to tremble and shake as it became flooded with purple light. My eyes clenched shut as everything faded away.

**(Real World)**

A groan escaped my mouth as I awoke. I noticed I was in an awkward position on my bed while my sheets and pillows were shuffled around it. After a quick stretch, I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. The hot water seeped through me as I tried to piece together what I dreamed about. Was it all real? Am I really a descendent of these gods or something? So many questions, so little answers.

After my shower, I stepped back in my room before I saw my phone going off. I approached and saw a text message from Izuku. Curious, I opened it. "Odie, there's a lot we need to discuss. Meet me at the old beach near town at 10am."

"_Izuku needs to talk to me, huh? I did just vanish in front of everyone there. Guess I could at least tell him what I saw."_ I thought to myself as I got dressed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three main relics my grandfather had left me. The helmet, the staff, and the gauntlets. For a moment I thought of just leaving the house without them, but a new feeling in my heart told me to keep them close. Just before I left to meet up with Izuku, I grabbed my empty backpack and carefully placed the items inside.

With my gear in tow, I told my parents I was meeting up with Izuku and left. I arrived at the old beach in the neighborhood, but if you want to know, it's not as beautiful as you would hope. It's sky high piled with trash and waste, and polluted waters. Many say it used to be a beautiful spot, but now everyone steers clear of it. I made my way through the sandy junk yard until I located my friend. "Hey, Izuku."

My friend was pulling on a rope, which was strapped to a large refrigerator with All might in his buff form sitting on top of it. "Hey...Odie…" He groaned.

"**Hey hey hey, young Odie! Glad to see you up and about!"** All Might greeted me.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess. Um, Izuku, why are you towing that fridge behind you?"

The man chuckled. **"Why to whip him up into shape of course. You see, Odie, while you vanished yesterday, young Midoriya and I had a heart to heart conversation. The way you two faced down the slime villain was what drove me to finally choosing the right vessel for my quirk."**

His comment made me blink in confusion. "...I don't follow…"

Izuku stopped pulling and panted. "What he means is...he's going to transfer his quirk...to me."

Transfer a quirk? Is that even possible? I glanced at my friend then back to All Might. "How do you plan on being able to grant him your quirk?"

The hero of legend jumped down and walked up to me. **"You already know a lot about me, so I hope you will understand this is all a lot of info to keep a secret. No one, and I mean NO one will know about this, understand?"** My hand fell on my chest as I nodded. **"Good boy. Now, as I mentioned, I can transfer my quirk to another. It's one of the very few in existence that can do it alone. As its passed on to another, it grows stronger." **He held his palm out as it glowed in many colors of the rainbow. **"The true name of my quirk, is called One For All."**

"One for all, huh? Pretty cool…" I gave a smile at my friend. "Guess this means we both ended up with quirks after all."

"**That's another thing I want to talk to you about."** All might spoke as I turned back to him. He shrank into his deflated form, I guess to save it for later and rest. "What you both asked me yesterday, I didn't understand what was going on. But, when you both rushed in to save that boy from the villian, even despite the lack of quirks, you never backed down while everyone watched. After seeing that, I knew I was too hasty with my answer. For that, I am sorry."

Not gonna lie, it felt pretty good to know that we got a hero to change his opinion on us, but even still...my quirk isn't exactly normal. "Yeah...to be honest, I could have easily died there and not have had that...quirk."

"Yes, when I believed you had perished, you revived somehow. It was from that quirk you have." The man mentioned. "Tell me, Odie, what exactly happened to trigger that power?"

I took a deep breath. "This is gonna be rough to explain. First off, this ability I have possess isn't mine. It apparently belongs to my eldest ancestor." My hand cupped the purple gem, hanging from my neck. "As for how I got it, an...exchange had to be made. My mortal flesh was the cost. When I was skewered, some of my blood dripped onto this gem and that's what triggered it."

The legend pondered this new information. "So your quirk was given, just like how One for All works. Interesting."

I nodded. "Here comes the unbelievable part. Last night when I went to sleep, I had a dream. In it, I was met with three different gods. Each of them belonged to the temple that my grandfather had last explored before he died. One of the gods explained everything I just told you, and I learned that I was a descendent of the lord of fate and destiny. He was the one who granted me these powers."

Both my friend and the hero of legend were shocked. "That's amazing!" Izuku spoke up. "To think that there were actually mystic beings watching over the world long ago. Meeting a god or goddess is beyond a high privilege. How were you able to pull that off?"

"No idea." I answered. "All I know is that now I apparently have Lord Decion's powers naturally and I have access to his brother's and daughter's when I wield their artifacts." I held my hand in front of my face as it glowed. Sparks shot off from my hand like mini lightning bolts as a flame radiated from my skin. "And I have no idea how to use it."

That was when All Might buffed up again. **"Not to worry, young Odie! This is why I am here! As you can see, I am training Midoriya to sculpt his body to be the perfect vessel to withstand the powers of One for All. Since you two have a history together and starting out small, I can be of assistance in whipping you into shape and preparing you to control your powers!"**

A look of awe spread over my face as I smiled brightly. "I would be honored to be trained by you."

"**That's what I like to hear."** He grinned before looking back. **"Now as you both know, this beach used to be very beautiful, but due to the garbage flowing in the beach, it became abandoned and soon flowed with other trash."** Both of us nodded sadly. He approached the refrigerator and started crushing it with one hand. **"People back in the old days did community service, even before quirks were discovered!"** With a loud crash, he smashed the machine like a pancake as garbage behind him blasted out allowing the sun to shine through. **"You two will be assigned to clean the whole section of the coast. That is your first step to becoming heroes."**

I eyed the piles of trash surrounding us as I sighed. "Well, looks like we have a lot of cleaning ahead of us, Izuku."

"That's right, and the entrance exam to UA is in ten months." He reminded. Whoa, I can't believe I almost forgot about that.

"**Not to worry, my boys!"** All might smirked as he pulled out two paper books. **"You two will be able to be prepared for the exams with these, 'The Aim to Pass American Dream Plan'!"** We took the books and flipped through the various pages. Each section of each day, were scheduled out training days, our school hours, studies, etc.

"Whoa, even our sleep is scheduled…" Izuku spoke as All Might approached us.

"**If I'm going to be honest, this is gonna be super hard. Think you two are up for it?"** He asked.

"We knew this wasn't going to be an easy route for us before we got our quirks." I stated and closed my book. "We didn't back down then, we're not going to now."

"Yeah, we'll work harder than anyone else." Izuku agreed.

All Might smirked. **"Now that's what I like to hear!"**

And so, Izuku and I began our ten months of hell. During our training, All Might had us carry the trash back and forth, giving us different opportunities to exercise different muscle areas. On our study days, we struggled to focus, but didn't stop. During our meal times, All Might gave us a stack of paper of different dishes and recipes. Each one designed to give us the right amount of vitamins and protein to build our bodies up with the energy needed for our long road ahead. As the months passed, our training became more efficient and rigorous. We had a struggle in the beginning, but soon got our rhythm and felt like it was apart of our normal lives.

Month after month, week after week. Heh, it felt like days, but reality about seven months passed. It was fall now. All Might was having us running around while having us carry a safe that weighed a fucking ton."Come on boys, pick it up." All Might encouraged on his segway.

Sweat poured down my forehead as I groaned. "Grrrrrr, can't I just use my quirk for this?"

"While you have improved a bit on your quirk, it's important to sharpen your body as well." All Might explained. "If you rely too heavily on one thing, you'll be out of balance and get killed easily." I grit my teeth as Izuku and I continued to struggle with moving it.

"This is torture…" I hissed. About another minute running, I heard a loud thud, followed with a softer one as I turned to see Izuku on the ground. "Whoa, man, Are you alright?" I asked in concern as I discarded the safe.

All Might looked back at us and the boy on the ground. "Hey hey hey, Midoriya. Look alive. We only have three months left before UA. You really wanna throw it all away, flush it down the toilet and take it easy?" I was about to retort before Izuku groaned and was trying to get up, which made him realize. "You're overworked. You haven't been following the list have you? The aim to pass american dream plan was designed to mold you both into perfect shape, yet you've been adding more work to it than what it says. That's the exact opposite of what we want."

I gave a small sigh as I placed a hand on his head. "Let me get him back to his feet…" A small jolt of energy passed through my hand and surged through my friend. He jumped a bit as he was able to stand on his feet a bit.  
"Thanks...Odie…" He panted while he looked up at All Might. "I...I only wanted to make you proud. I want to succeed...to surpass everything that you taught us. I want to be a hero, All Might...I want to be like you!"

The hero stared down at us before shaking his head and buffed up. **"Don't aim to be like me, aim to be better than me."** The two of us looked at each other before he came over and patted our backs. **"But not to worry, I understand your concerns. Fear not, we have only a few months left. Just leave it to this old man to get you back on track!"**

"You're...not an old man, All Might…" Izuku breathed as the hero Laughed.

"Well, compared to us, he does beat us by a few years." I chuckled.

Finally, the day came. The day the UA exams would begin. It was a calm morning as Izuku and I were at the beach. I stood by the entrance and saw All Might step out from his car and approach. "Good Morning, Odie."

"Good morning, friend." I greeted.

"So where is Midoriya?" He asked before we heard him yelling at the top. The man passed me and took a look at our results. Seeing the beach, his eyes widened. "Hey hey hey...you both were even able to clean outside the perimeter. There's not a single spec left on this beach! Only a few minutes left and you both exceeded my expectations!"

A breath of relief washed over me as I smiled. "Well, a certain someone told us to be better than him so we took it further than planned."

"Holy...stinken…"He started and buffed up. **"Super Crap!"** Izuku let his yelling cease and started falling, but All Might caught him in time. He walked back to me and grinned. **"Excellent work, you two. You both have done well. I was hoping for you two to be done, but this was far more than I could imagine."**

"Glad we got it finished." I chuckled before something hit me. "Um...how much time is there before the entrance exam?"

"**A few minutes left, which is enough time to give Midoriya my quirk."** All might explained before plucking a gold lock of hair from his head as he held it out to my friend. **"Now Midoriya...eat this."**

Izuku stared blankly at the large man. "...do what?"

"**In order for you to obtain my quirk, you have to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works."** All Might explained. Izuku glanced uncertainly at the strand of hair before popping it into his mouth and swallowed.

"...I don't feel anything." My friend spoke.

"**You shouldn't. It'll be a few hours until the hair is digested."** The hero instructed.

As my friend shrugged, I got up and stretched. "We should probably get ready for the exams now." We grabbed our bags and prepared to leave.

"**Midoriya, Odie."** All Might spoke as we looked back. **"You two may have prepared your bodies into perfect vessels, but you both did it in a hurry. Be careful, especially to you, Izuku. The backlash of using One for All is powerful."**

"I'll be careful, All Might." Izuku nodded with a determined look.

The two of us took off quickly to the UA high school. It took a few minutes before we reached our destination, which other students were walking in for their exams too. "We're here…" I breathed.

"This is it, Odie, our future awaits us behind those doors…" Izuku spoke.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's do our best."

"Hey," A gruff voice spoke as we turned and saw Bakugou approaching. "Get out of my way, nerds."

"Ah! K-Kacchan, good morning!" Izuku stuttered. "Let's do our best!" Said blonde only passed us as other students gazed at him in awe, knowing they saw the news about him and his so called heroic action with the slime villain. Heroic my ass.

"Man, what an ass…." I groaned as we walked on, but my friend tripped. A second before my friend was about to eat concrete he stopped and floated. "...what the?"

"Are you alright?" A girl's voice spoke. We turned and saw a girl our age with brown hair and a blush on her cheeks. She wore a black jacket with matching skirt while helping Izuku up. "Sorry about using my quirk, but I knew you wouldn't mind if I caught you." She giggled with her fingers pressed together. I took notice of Izuku flushing like an idiot as he landed back on his feet. Looks like he found his crush. "Isn't this nerving? Well, let's make sure we do our best. See you guys inside!" She waved to us and ran off.

When the girl left, I turned to Midoriya with a smirk. "You okay, pal?"

It took a second before his ears whistled steam. "Holy sticken crap, I just talked to a girl!" Well ...not exactly if you put it like that.

I chuckled and patted his head. "Alright lover boy, let's go in before you faint on me." Izuku eeped a bit while we pressed onward to the exams. The first part was a written exam. It was pretty difficult, but I was able to pass with a decent grade. Izuku struggled a bit and barley passed but he did good in my perspective.

After the written exam, all of us were gathered in an auditorium as a long blond sleek guy with a hip-hop rock style outfit came out. "Heeeeeeyo students! Ya here ta get into UA aye!? Let me hear ya say it!" ….Silence from the students. "Heh, looks like ya'll have ta work on that? Now, let me get down and explain your next part of your exam!" After that, a guitar solo blasted from the speakers. "ARE YA READYYYYY!? Yeah!" The other students nodded and murmured amongst themselves.

Izuku who was next to me was gushing with a fan boy look. "Oh my god, that's President Mic. I listen to his radio station every Saturday!" He squealed quietly.

"Man, take it easy. Your fanboy is showing." I chuckled.

"Shut up, both of you." Bakugou, who was on Izuku's other side, scoffed in annoyance.

I glared at the blonde. "We weren't talking to you, Smokey."

Mic continued. "Like your application says, you all will be assigned to your battle stations in one moment! After I give the explanation and drop the mic, head down to your battle center!"

We were given cards with our info and battle section before the next portion of exams began. Izuku and I were in different sections. I was in E while he was in D.

"I get it, we're assigned to different battle stations so we don't work with our friends." Katsuki mentioned as Izuku saw he was in C.

"You're right. Even with our info, we're in different stations." My friend explained.

The spiky blond glared at him. "Get your eyes off of my card." Izuku flinched as he growled. "Damn, I was looking forward to crushing you or Odie."

"You honestly think you could hurt me?" I challenged.

Once more, Mic started explaining before Kacchan had a chance to talk back. "Now let me explain the rules." A screen opened up as it showed three robotic creatures with a number. "As you can see, the villians in the application will be assigned to your exam." The screen showed him on top in the battle field battling the villians in 8-bit style. "Your goal is to go around your battle station and use your quirks to blast them down like shredding a guitar solo. You will be awarded villain points by the rank of the villain. The higher the villain ranking, the harder they will be, but the rewards are wild, aren't they!?" The class nodded as we studied the different targets.

"Excuse me!" A voice spoke as a male student rose his hand. "But I have a question!"

"Hit me!" Mic spoke as a spot light flashed on him. The student was our age, maybe a bit older by a year. His hair was purple and wore glasses. Hair slicked back to look a bit professional. "You explained there are three villians in this exam, yet the application explained there are four. If this is a mistake, it's a shame to give us false info to future UA students." Whoa, talk about taking things too serious. The boy even tired and pointed at Izuku. "And you!" Izuku epped and tensed. "You've been mumbling for the past few minutes. Stop it. If you can't take this seriously as a future UA student, then you have no business being here."

"Sorry…" Izuku mumbled in embarrassment while covering his mouth.

I patted my friends shoulder before turning to the new kid. "Hey slick, before you start running your mouth, how about you let the teacher finish explaining?"  
"Which is precisely what I will do." The boy stated and sat down. Wow, he was easily shut down.

"Right." Mic spoke. "Thank you young man for pointing that out." He showed us the fourth enemy which had a zero above it. "As you see here, this is a no pointer villain. These bad boys will be in each area of the exam. My best advice, ignore it if you come across it and shred down the other villains."

This made me arch a brow. _"Why put in an enemy that we're just supposed to flee from?"_ There had to be something else to this. There has to.

"Alright boys and girls!" The man announced. "Time for you all to head to your battle center! Good luck, and go beyond, Plus, ULTRAAAAAA!" This time the students cheered as we eagerly left the classroom for our final test.

Since Izuku and I were in different areas, we bid each other good luck and went our separate ways for now. I got into my track suit that I wore from my training with All Might. After dressing, I went to my battle center where the other students waited. It was a massive city with a steel wall around it.

"Jesus, UA knows how to go big…" I breathed. As I was approaching the other students, someone pushed past me and I almost fell. "Ah! Hey!" I yelled to the person. "Watch where you're ...you're…" My words died out immediately as my cheeks turned red.

The person that bumped into me was a girl. Not an ordinary girl either. Her skin was pink and had pink hair as well. She had small yellow antennes on her head and her eyes were black with yellow pupils. She wore a tight tracksuit that was red in color. I could make out her beautiful figure and D-cup bust.

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl spoke in a cheerful tone and smile. "I'm just so excited to start my finals I had to be up front. Don't you agree?"

My eyes still wandered her body slowly as I mumbled. "Y-yeah...sure."

"Hee hee, you okay? You look like you're spacing out." The pinkette giggled. Her comment snapped me out of my trance as I coughed before turning away with a nod. "This is really exciting, isn't it? I hope we get to meet so many people in UA. Maybe we can be classmates as well. Oh there so much I'm looking forward to in this awesome school!" The girl squealed as she was literally inches from my face with a bright smile. I gulped while my cheeks darkened. With her being so close I could clearly smell her spearmint toothpaste.

I heard mumbles from students nearby. "Hey is that the kid from the news when All Might saved him and that dorky kid?"

"Yeah, surprised that bastard is alive, shouldn't have come here if you ask me." Someone else mentioned.

"Ah well, another person less to worry about when we get into UA." Another student agreed.

The others murmured amongst themselves as I sighed. If there's one thing Izuku and I have in common, it's the fact that others seem all too ready to dismiss our abilities. Mind you I do have a quirk that many don't even know I have, but it doesn't make their remarks sting any less. Guess that explains how easily Izuku and I became such good friends to begin with.

"Hey, what's the hold up!?" We heard Mic call out as we saw him on top of a pillar. "Come on now, there's no time spare in battles! Get going! Run run run! You're all wasting time!" Hearing him give us the green light, I gave a grin before dashing ahead, leaving behind a streak of lightning. The others behind me gawked by my sudden burst before they all ran in behind me. I was already at a head start, so I had nothing to worry about.

On my way down the streets of the center, I heard a tire screeching before I saw a one point villian coming around the corner. "TARGET ACQUIRED." It buzzed and rose its arms, which had miniguns strapped to them. I grinned a bit and stood still as it started firing at me. For two minutes the robot shot me full of bullets until using up its reserves of ammo.

I stood there unphased with a smirk. The bullets had hit me, but thanks to my body being made of energy I remained unharmed. Now the metal projectiles were orbiting me as bolts of electricity held them close. "Thanks for the ammo, pal." I chuckled and readied to fire them back. The bot buzzed as it screeched its tires to charge at me. Just when I was about to fire back…SMASH!

Someone from out of the bloom came down and bashed the bot into scrap metal. He had spiky red hair and his body looked like jagged stone. "Hell yeah! Another point for the taking!" He cheered.

I gave an annoyed groan. "Hey, that was mine."

The boy turned and grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry bro. Didn't see ya there. But the old saying goes, ya gotta be quick." He replied before running down the streets. "Catcha later!" A sigh left me as I dropped my bullets, clinking them to the ground before searching for a new target.

Along the way, I was able to at least get five robots. Two were three points, one was a two point and the last two were one point, which totaled me to 10. It's not enough though. I need more. I soon came to the center of the plaza where there was a brawl going out from students to robots. They were being trashed all over the place while I scanned for an open one. I soon caught sight of a familiar girl. The same pink one from the entrance. She was sliding across the ground on some slimy substance before shooting said slime from her fingers. It came in contact with the robots as the metal was melting to slag.

I chuckled to myself. "So she's a slug girl who can shoot out acid. That's pretty cool." A faint purple light from below caught my attention as I held up my soul gem necklace. It was glowing faintly in the direction of her. Out of curiosity I moved it away as the light turned fainter. As I bought back towards her, the glow brightened.

Confusion spread over my face until Phylon's words from my dream echoed inside my head. _**"The soul gem around your neck will help you find the one who become closest to your heart."**_

"_This girl...is my...soulmate?"_ I thought with my cheeks burning a bit.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that a level three enemy had snuck up behind me and blasted me into the air. My brain was in so many places I did not know what to do. Before the bot could strike again, globs of slime acid sprayed its face as it sparked and collapsed. I blinked before I turned my head to find the girl from before smiling at me. "You alright?" I just stared back at her as I landed on my ass at her feet.

Groaning from the pain, I nodded. "I'll be fine. Was just a bit careless, that's all." Glancing up at her cute smile forced me to blush again. "Th-thanks for saving me."

The girl giggled as she leaned down as she was upside down from my face. "Hee hee, don't mention it. I'm Mina Ashido by the way. What's your name?"

"Odie, Odie Hisashi." I answered.

Mina giggled again. "You're names funny, but I like it, has a cute ring to it."

A small smile formed on my face. "You know, you're the first girl besides my mom to say my name is cute." My face flushed in embarrassment as I sat up. "That just slipped."

"Hee hee hee, it did." Mina giggled again with her hands covering her mouth.

The more she giggled the darker my cheeks became. "You...have a cute laugh…" I spoke softly. Now it was Mina's turn to blush a dark pink color before she turned away, hands behind her back while swaying a bit. This made me frown a little as I got to my feet. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Oh no no." The pinkette spoke while she gazed at me a bit. "It's just...no guy ever told me my laugh was cute before...but...you're the first…"

There was a moment of silence between us before I smiled. "Hey, wanna team up? We could split the villains."

Mina perked up to my idea and smiled brightly. "Really!? You wanna be partners!?"

"I did see you take down bot after bot with that neat acid quirk." I added.

My comment on her quirk made her perk up higher. "You really like my quirk?"

I nodded. "You can move fast and take down foes easily. Very useful to have." I was not prepared to what occurred next, but Mina squealed like a fangirl before she tackled me into a tight embrace and was spinning me around. I on the other hand turned stiff as a board with my face redder than a tomato. The sudden contact was nice and all, unfortunately, my mind started to wander to the feeling of her squashed chest on mine.

"I'm so happy you love my quirk!" She spoke happily before she stopped spinning me. "Here on out, we'll be a perfect duo." Mina pulled back a bit and saw me smiling with a drunken grin. "Hee hee hee, you're funny with that face."

"Less than two minutes remaining!" President Mic announced.

The announcement made me blink. "Ah crap, we don't have much time."

Mina nodded. "Most of the others are destroyed, I don't think-"

A loud rumble interrupted her as we spun around. We turned to the source as our eyes widened. In front of us, was a massive robot, higher than the battle center city itself.

I gazed up at the hulking mech as I gave a whistle. "I know they said not to bother with it...but I reaaaaaaally want to destroy this one."

"But look at it! It's huge!" Mina pointed out. The large robot hummed as it rose a fist until slamming it to the ground. A shockwave tore through the simulated city street flinging us in different directions. I was knocked further down the street while Mina crashed into the wall of a building. The impact cracked the structure and caused debris to rain down on her. After the dust settled, I saw in horror that Mina was pinned under the rubble with only one arm and her head free.

"Mina!" I yelled as I ran to her. Other students were in full panic and ran in the opposite direction of the zero pointer.

The slug girl struggled for a bit before growling at the large machine. "Why don't you take an acid bath!" She rose up her arm and basted streams of acid that coated its legs. The bot's legs began melting to the point they broke a bit causing it to stumble around. A few more seconds passed until the metal groaned and snapped which forced its massive body to plumet towards her.

My blood froze as I watched it happen in slow motion. If I didn't think fast she was going to get seriously hurt or worse. Knowing what I needed to do, I held out my left hand towards the sky and focused. My arm sizzled and drackled with energy as it became cloaked in a golden aura. I had only tried this once during training, but this was my best chance to keep Mina alive. Above my opened hand formed a ball of golden energy that grew in size and brightness. Seconds before the wrecked bot could crush my friend the orb was sucked into my palm. "Solar Beam!" I yelled and held my hand in front of me. As I did, a be of golden energy shot out from my hand towards the machine. A deafening explosion was heard throughout the center as a massive mushroom shaped cloud rose up into the sky. I panted heavily and fell to a knee as I noticed pebble sized chunks of metal rain down.

Mina gawked at me in shock and awe. "Whoa ...Odie, you…" I gave her a weak smile as I got back to my feet. The massive blast had also knocked away some of the rubble and freed her.

"You alright?" I asked while helping her up.

"I think so..." Mina replied as she got to her feet, but soon lost balance and laid on my chest. The attack had sapped my strength causing my knees buckled and made me fall backwards. Mina fell with me as I landed on my back with her on my chest. The two of us stared eye to eye, her face inches from my own.

"Well, we took it down." I chuckled softly. Mina giggled a bit before we heard the sirens go off, signaling the test was now over. "Dah crap...I barely got any points…" I sighed in defeat. "You probably got more than enough points to pass. Good luck, Mina."

"I guess we'll see when the results come in." Mina spoke.

I gave a small smile as we got back on our feet. "It was fun while it lasted." Mina took a step forward and almost stumbled over. "Um...if you want I could carry you back…" I offered.

She blinked. "But aren't you exhausted too?"

"I can absorb energy from nearby light to heal myself." I spoke before glowing gold for a brief second. Taking a deep breath, I moved closer to her. "Err...do you want me to pick you up, or have you ride on my back?"

Mina thought for a moment before until she gave a blush and giggle. "Carry me if you don't mind." I blushed as I placed an arm behind her back and the other behind her legs before lifting her off her feet, bridal style. Said girl squealed in delight and snuggled against my arms. The feeling made me blush darker as we exited the center with the rest of the students. I only wonder what Izuku went through. Now though, time to rest up and hope I will get my report from UA soon with good news.

**Phew, another chapter down. Seems our young hero is having quite the adventure so far. Wonder what he will go through in the months to come. Please be sure to leave a review so I can tell how you guys are enjoying the story, or if there is anything you think I should change or fix. Also, please feel free to suggest things you want to see occur in the upcoming chapters. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

MHA - God Among Heroes

Ch 3 - The New School Life

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

About three week have passed after the exams. I was waiting for my report card from UA to learn my results. Only scoring ten hero points and nothing else. It was pathetic if you ask , Izuku...he's been taking this very hard. He wasn't able to acquire even a single point. He did take down the zero pointer, but that was about it. After that though, he never talked to me. He refused to take my calls, or answer back. I wanted to be there for him, but he was making this next to impossible for me.

Finally one morning, I was eating breakfast with my mom when my dad scrambled into the house. "O...Odie, you got a package...from UA." He stuttered. Said package was a large brown envelope with my name and address along with the official UA stamp. I quickly grabbed the envelope and ran to my room to open it in privacy. It was about two minutes into this as I soon found myself emptying its contents.

What I didn't expect was a metal device that tumbled out. **"BOOYA! I am here on a projection!"** All Might spoke. I yelped with a start as the device landed on my desk.

"All Might?" I asked as he laughed.

"**Quite a surprise, isn't it?"** The man grinned and gave a thumbs up. **"Not only was I there to watch you and Midoriya participate in the exams, but you are also looking at UA's newest teacher!"**

This made me blink. "Really? That's kinda cool."

"**Now, I want to tell you that…"** He started before someone waved a hand. "**Yes, what's the matter? Hmm? Yes I know, but I have something important to...wait I have to do how many of these things? Alright, ahem, moving on!**" I chuckled a bit as he continued. **"Now, young Odie, you have passed the written exam, but I'm afraid you were only able to gain ten points during your physical exams**." A dreadful sigh of defeat escaped my mouth as I slumped in my chair. **"There is something I want to tell you. But what could it be?"** He pointed to a TV behind him. **"Boo ya! A video for your viewing pleasure!"** He turned it on as it started playing.

On screen, a very familiar pinkette entered a room. "Excuse me, do you have a moment?"

"Mina…" I breathed. Inside the room were a few other hero figures as well as Mic who walked up to greet her.

"Hi, I want to talk to you about a boy. He has semi messy blonde hair and purple eyes." Mina spoke to the teacher.

"She's talking about me…" I breathed with a blush.

"You see..I came here on his behalf." Mina spoke. "He told me he only got ten points, and he wants to enroll to UA. It's my fault he failed the exam and he wasn't scored on destroying the zero pointer. So...I beg you, please give him some of my points!" Her cheeks a tad dark. "He saved my life! I want to give him the chance he deserves to be here! So please, please give him some of my points!"

To be completely honest, I was shocked. Never did I expect Mina to want to give me a better chance to get into the school by sacrificing her points for me. "...please tell me they didn't take her points."

The video stopped as All Might stepped in. **"You see, young Odie, it is not your quirk or skills that made you stand out, but how you inspired them with your courage and sacrifice. It is what makes you a great hero."** His words made me smile a bit. "**So what happens next? Have a look!"**

The video continued as Mic spoke. "I appreciate you coming down here for what you want for him." He spoke before patting her head. "But you have nothing to worry, he handled himself well."

Once the video ended, All Might smirked. **"How can one be called a hero if he's not willing to die to the lives of others? They are always ready to throw their lives on the line! You see, you were not just scored on villian points alone...That's why we have Rescue Points!"**

"I get the concept, but how are a few more points going to make a big enough difference?" I wondered.

"**During your exam, a panel of teachers who are the judges watch and score points on your heroic acts!"** The legend explained. **"Odie Hishashi...60 rescue points, for a total of 70 points!"** My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped at this new development. **"Mina Ashido, 30 rescue points! For a total of 65 points!"**

"Oh...oh my…" I breathed in awe and shock.

All Might turned to me with his signature grin. **"You both have passed the exam."** He turned to the camera and held a palm out. **"You are now part of UA, young Odie. Time to shine and show the world what you can do. This...is your hero academia."** He spoke proudly as the message froze, indicating it was over.

I sat motionless and quiet in my chair as the message sank in. After all this time, I was positive I had failed, but now... I was finally in! I softly laughed before it grew louder. Giddiness courses through me as I ran out of my room. I skidded across the floor, startling my parents. When I looked up at them, I gave them a bright smile with happy tears. "I passed the exam!"

My parents were gobsmacked by my answer, but soon my mom pulled me into a hug and laughed. "Oh my baby boy!" She squealed and smothered my face in her kisses. I was too happy to even squirm my way out of her grasp.

A buzz echoed from my pocket as I saw Izuku had finally texted me back. "I passed the exam, got bonus rescue points!"

I smiled and replied to him. "Same with me! We're gonna be in UA together!" We exchanged a few cheers back and forth as our victory settled in.

My smile widened on my face as I mumbled. "I should go thank Mina…"  
"Oh? And who's this Mina?" My mom asked with a teasing grin.

A faint blush burned my cheeks. "Mom, she's just a friend I made during the exam."  
"You say that now, but it'll be a matter of time before the babies come flying." My mom grinned.

That flushed my face dark red this time. "M-Mom! Way, way too much, too fast!"

My father chuckled before he grabbed his coat and gave my mother hers. "Get you coat, son, we're taking you out to celebrate." I grinned as I grabbed a sweatshirt and bolted out the door.

About a week had passed since I got my results from UA. I can't believe it. Izuku and I passed the exams. We were in. It was a dream come true. Now, we were another step closer to becoming heroes.

Through the week we kept ourselves in contact with what's been going on so far. Izuku kept training to control One For All. He explained to me about the crazy backlash of its power as he broke his legs and arm from just throwing a punch and jumping. Yikes. Upon hearing that, I trained on my own. I don't know what my own power would do to me if I slack off, so best to avoid that scenario.

A new day soon dawned. I was at the mall working up ideas for my costume when I would go into UA. I read the resume of the school's rules and it explained they would create your costume when you came in. I just need a sketch and description. "Now, what should I add in…?" I pondered while looking through different shirts and pants that held many types of designs. Heh, I wouldn't be doing this kind of shopping normally since I just buy what I need and leave, it's a little new to slow down to get the designs I need for my costume.

While looking at a shirt, a familiar voice spoke. "Odie! Is that you!?" Hearing the voice I turned and saw Mina running to me. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that showed her gorgeous curves while wearing a red blouse and pink top.

I blinked in surprise as I gave a wave to her. "Hey Mina, nice to see ya." I greeted with a smile and faint blush.

Mina giggled when she got closer to me and embraced me tightly. "It's so good to see you too." Her hug surprised me and took me a couple seconds to return.

When we finally broke to embrace, I asked. "So what brings you to the mall?"

"I'm looking at clothing for ideas for the design of my hero outfit." My friend explained. Ah, so she had the same idea as me. "And it's a relief and exciting that I got enrolled to UA!" She squealed before smiling brightly at me. "Does this mean you passed as well?"

"Yep." I grinned sheepishly. "In a way, I have you to thank for it."

Mina arched a brow. "Me?"

I nodded. "Because I went to save you from being crushed they gave me more than enough rescue points to pass. You helping me take down that bot also gave you a bit as well." My smile faded a bit as I glanced away. "I do feel bad that I somewhat caused you to get in that spot though. If I hadn't asked you to team up with me, you wouldn't have had to be saved in the first place."

I felt a gentle and soft hand grab mine as I turned to the pinkette. "I have no regrets, Odie. I was happy to be your partner. And...I like having you around." She spoke with a dark tint of red on her pink cheeks.

"I...don't know what to say, Mina." I smiled.

We both stood in silence for a moment before Mina perked up. "Odie, are you doing anything right now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was attempting to figure out my design for my hero outfit, but I really wasn't getting anywhere."

"Well, how about we let loose and have fun." My friend offered with a smile. "Like, we can hang out together."

Now this was certainly a surprise. "Uh...sure, sounds fine to me." Mina squealed before grabbing my hand as she started dragging me around the mall. Her strength caught me off guard as I laughed. "I can walk myself you know."

"Sorry, just really excited." The pinkette giggled and slowed down.

"All good." I chuckled with pink cheeks. "Besides my friend, Izuku, this is the first time I've hung out with another friend."

"Really? Why wouldn't other people want to hang out with someone awesome like you, especially with that cool quirk of yours." Mina asked.

My free hand rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "About that...I only got that quirk a year ago…"

The slug girl gasped. "You developed your quirk a year ago? But all people obtain their powers when they're little kids."

"I was supposed to be quirkless. The rest of my family has been for generations. My case...is a bit complicated." I spoke.

"Oh…" Mina frowned. "I read and heard about kids being bullied by others because they don't have powers, thinking they're high and mighty above others."

Scenes from my earlier childhood replayed in my mind. "Yup...fun, fun times…" I sighed. To my surprise, I was brought into a tight hug by Mina. "It was a long time ago, I'm alright."

"Still, no one like you or your friend should have gone through such pain and harassment." Mina said sadly. Her concern warmed my heart a bit as I smiled again and held her tight. After a few minutes, we pressed on again. We looked around the clothing shop while Mina tried on a few. Some ranging from modern clothing to cute dresses.

"I think the teal color looks good on you." I replied as she cycled through many clothes.

"Really?" She asked me before she saw something that made her perk up. "Oh, let me try this one on!" She grabbed the clothing before going into the change room.

_"Heh, wonder what she took."_ I thought. Hearing the curtain pull back, I turned as my eyes widened.

She was wearing a teal colored bunny outfit with black leggings and long shoulder length gloves, matched with teal bunny ears. "What do you think of this one?" She asked brightly. Full confession, I have a thing for those bunny outfits that women often wear on playboy magazines. This one in particular made Mina...oh I can't deny it, she looked freaking sexy as hell. Not to mention it hugged her body tightly and accented her...assets. Mina saw my face and giggled. "So I take you like it?"

"Uh...I, uh...s-sure." I gulped and turned away. Jesus, I don't think I'll get that image out of my head for a month. After some more shopping, we went to the food court for some grub. We went to a sit down place and ordered burgers. After we got our drinks and waited for the food I smiled at Mina. "So do you have any idea what you want to do for your outfit?"

Mina pondered for a moment. "Hmmm...well, I want something old school, maybe an animal skin texture for the base."

I nodded. "Sounds cool."

"What about you?" She asked next.

My thoughts wander for a bit before I answered. "Well, to be honest…" Images of my dream where I meet my ancestor came to mind. "There was one idea. I've always been a fan of medieval suits of armor. So maybe a simple version of platemail. White on half, and black on the other."

Mina brightened to my idea of my costume. "So you'd be like a knight in shining armor."

I chuckled. "Well, I don't know if I'd be cut out for the life of chivalry, but I suppose I would be like that." We continued talking until our food was finally delivered to us. However, there was a milkshake with it as well. I didn't order it, but saw a note card at the base of the glass. "Have this shake, on the house for you and your girlfriend." My cheeks flushed dark red as I grabbed the note before Mina could read it. After stuffing it in pocket, I glanced quickly around the room to try and see whose idea it was. _"That was so uncool."_ I gulped quietly.

"Everything okay, Odie?" Mina asked with a curious expression.

My cheeks burned as I smiled nervously. "Oh nothing, somebody was just being cheeky." She gave a small giggle as we grabbed a burger and dug in. It was a nice moment to spend with Mina. My mind had completely forgotten about the little addition of the shake as we also downed it along with our food.

After we ate, the two of us walked around again before we passed an arcade. "Ooo, an arcade!" Mina chirped before she pulled me in.

The place had many people inside as they were captivated by the games. "Heh, I haven't been in a place like this since I was a little kid." I joked.

"Well, better make the most of our time before we go to UA." Mina spoke brightly.

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckle as we walk around to find an empty game. We finally came to a stop in front of a rather large one with a massive screen and a stage. "Dance Dance Revolution, huh?"

"Oh I love this game!" Mina squealed while bouncing in place. "Wanna play it with me, Odie?"

"You'll probably cream me, but sure, why not." I chuckled. I put in a few ryo to the machine as it booted up. Choosing a song, we chose a difficulty. I chose modern and Mina...well, she went to the highest level. "Wow, way to make me look like a noob extraordinaire." I laugh.

"Just wait till you see me in action." The pinkette grinned. When the song started up, I was hit by a few arrows, but Mina was hit with a horde of them. I didn't know how she would do it.

I started pressing my feet to the arrows as they came out one by one. The more I pressed to my confident I got. "Heh, not too bad for a noob, right Mi-" My words fell flat as I turned to see her going ham on her half of the stage. She was break dancing, hitting the arrows with her hands as well, not missing a single arrow as her combo flew through the roof. I froze in place out of sheer astonishment and awe as I proceeded to miss several of my own the longer I watched. About a few seconds, I heard my warning on my point gauge was dropping fast. I panicked and started rapidly tapping the arrows with my feet, desperate not to fuck up. When the song ended, our score was shown. I was given a C at best. Mina, she had the top score of an X rank.

"Wooo hooo! That was awesome!" Mina cheered while jumping in place.

I panted for a little before shaking my head. "Yeesh, there is no way in hell I'd be able to keep up with you even if I tried."

"You did your best. That's all that matters." Mina smiled and playfully punched my shoulder. We played a few more rounds...and Mina kicked my sorry ass every single time.

"Alright, that's it, I'm throwing in the towel." I groaned and hopped off the stage.

Mina joined me as we walked around. "How about we play something your speed?"

"Really? Alright then, how about…" Something nearby caught my eye as a mischievous glint shone. "Air hockey?"

"Air hockey?" Mina blinked. "I heard about it...but never played. Is it fun?"

I chuckled before bringing her to the nearby table. "I grew up playing this with my dad and grandpa. Those were some of my favorite memories with them." Placing a few ryo in, the machine booted up. I gave her one of the hockey sliders while the puck popped out. "It's simple. Hit the puck to the opponents goal while defending your own. Think of this like ice skating with your hands." After she nodded, I moved my slider up and gave the puck a gentle, but firm whack towards her. Mina's eyes around a minute before moving her slider to deflect the puck. She managed to block it as it ricocheted away from her. "That's it, now try to hit it into my goal." She nodded and snapped her slider forward. The puck flung out and bounced off the walls quickly like a pinball machine. Before any of us could react, the puck bypassed Mina and flung into her own goal.

A buzzer went off as the two of us remained silent...for about a minute. "PFFFFFFFFFTTTTAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You scored on yourself!" I cried while holding my stomach in laughter.

"Hey, it's not my fault! The walls forced it back to me!" Mina whined while flailing her arms.

Finally calming down from my laughing fit, I took a deep breath and smiled. "Ready to give it another go? First one to ten wins."

"Okay." Mina nodded, eager to try again. The two of us were locked in combat as we smacked the puck back and forth. Mina scored on herself two more times while I managed to straight shoot six more in. We were down to our final round. When the puck came out, Mina was first to strike. It was a clean hit as bounced onto my side of the table, but I grinned managed to block it.

"You played well, but this game's done." I smirked before bashing the disk to the side. Mina gasped as the puck zipped quickly from side to side back towards her. She stuck her slider out in panic to intercept it, but it bounced off the back of her slider into her own goal. "Thanks for the assist."

"Awww…" Mina sighed as she rubbed her head. "Guess I'm not as good as you at this."

"Hey, don't feel too bad. I've played this game for years. If you want I could teach you how to get better." I offered.

"You'd do that?" My friend perked up before hugging me. "Thank you, Odie-chan!"

My cheeks flushed as I chuckled sheepishly. "It's not that big a deal." Mina giggled as she let go of me while I taught her a few things about the game. We must have spent almost an hour going back and forth on the game, and she was getting pretty good. Though luckily for me, she still couldn't block my finisher ricochet. "I'd say you improved. That's fifteen wins for me and eight for you."

"Well, I have a good teacher." Mina giggled.

"Aw shucks." I grinned. We left the arcade a moment after as we pondered what to do next. Unaware that a few eyes were watching us. "So now what, Mina?" I asked.

"Hmmm...not sure now. I mean we did mostly everything in the mall." She replied.

"Then how about hanging with us, sweet cheeks?" A gruff male voice spoke as we turned to see about five guys in gangster, thug outfits approach with grins.

Mina gave a groan of disgust as I moved between her and the thugs. "Leave her alone. We don't want any trouble." I spoke firmly.

"Neither do we, pal." The leading spoke. "Just let us take this chick for a spin and we'll be out of your hair."

"Not for nothing, that's not my call to make." I countered.

"Odie," Mina spoke as I turned to her. "They're not worth it. Let's just go." I gazed at her for a moment before I nodded as we walked off.

However, only a few steps before one of the guys grabbed Mina's wrist. "Don't walk out on us, chick. We don't take no for an answer." She gave a growl and tried to pull herself free.

I was not gonna stand to this as I got between them again, but shoved the guy away from Mina. "You lay a hand on her again and you'll regret crossing paths with me." I warned with a firm look.

The five chuckled as the one I pushed grinned. "Once you're outta the way, I'm going to lay more than just my hand on her."

My teeth bared before my arms were cloaked in light. "Just try." The men smirked as they activated their own quirks. One flug his arm as poison needles flung at my direction. I arched a brow and simply let them strike me. The five laughed, thinking I'd go down, but I didn't. It took them a moment to realize that.

"Why the hell are you still standing!?" The leader demanded.

I glared back at them. "Sorry to inform you guys, but a cheap trick like that won't work on me." My fists clench as I gave off a purple glow.

The leader growled. "You don't scare us, punk!" He snapped before he breathed fire at me. I held up my right hand shortly before I was engulfed in flames. The man grinned in victory until his fire was turned black. Every bit of its heat was robbed as his attack was absorbed into my open palm.

"Thanks for the fire. This will be useful in the future." I smirked while a small flame danced in my hand.

The five gulped and scooted backwards away from me. "Wh-what the fuck kind of quirk is that?!"

"Oh you want to know? Well, let me put it in a way you might understand. I can control and energy that gives off light and do whatever I want with it." I stated as the fire in my hand morphed into electricity. The thugs paled as I took a step forward while they scooted back a bit while they sweated. I smirked and gave one simple word. "...Boo." Never before had I seen a group of grown men scream like little girls as the fell over each other and sprinted away from us. I chuckled while my lightning sizzled away. "Hehehe, add that to my list of hilarious moments." Behind me, Mina was staring in shock with her mouth ajar. "You okay, Mina? You might wanna close your mouth before flies lay their eggs in there."

Her mouth slowly closed as she gave me one of the biggest grins I had ever seen. "That was awesome, Odie!"

"Well you know me," I chuckled sheepishly. "I couldn't just let them have their way with you. You're my best friend." Her cheeks burned dark red as a small shy smile formed. She approached me before I had time to react as she planted a kiss on my cheek. My smugness vanished and turned to a bumbling mess. "You just...but we...I don't...wha?"

Mina rubbed her arm while looking down shyly. "Think of that...as my thanks for protecting me." All I could do was nod and give an awkward smile. We decided to head home now as I escorted Mina. I stopped by her house as she smiled at me. "Thanks for today, Odie. I had a lot of fun."

"Well, it was nice to see a familiar face again." I nodded. "Guess I'll be seeing you around school." Mina nodded before she pulled a slip from her pocket and placed it in my hand before running to her home. I arched a brow before looking at the slip, which had a number with a message. "Call me."

I blinked in utter surprise as I continued towards my place. _"Did I seriously just get a girl's number? Mina's number?"_

Over the following months, Mina and I grew closer. We usually hung out at the mall, chat online, or speak on the phone. When my parents found out I've been with her, boy was my mom all over me. She couldn't stop teasing me about starting a family with her and giving her tons of grandchildren to spoil. Sigh, moms.

There was a time I introduced Mina to Izuku one day after school at our old one. Heh, you should have seen his face. He was all flustered and a blubbering mess when he tried talking to her. But over time, he and Mina became good friends.

Speaking of school, it was now April. My first day at UA was beginning. I couldn't wait to get started. I was already up and packing my stuff before I was at the door putting my shoes on.

"Did you pack everything you need, sweetie?" My mom asked me with her and my dad at the door.

"Yes, mom, I triple checked." I replied.

"You sure? You didn't just pack your grandfather's artifacts, right?" she asked again.

I sighed before getting my shoe on and standing. "Yes, mom, I made sure. Now I'm gonna be late."

I was opening the door before my mother spoke again. "Odie?"

Sighing, I turned to her. "Yes?"

I was soon caught by a kiss on the forehead before my mother pulled back with a bright smile. "We're so proud of you, sweetie."

"Go and show UA what you're capable of, son." My dad grinned with a thumbs up.

"Will do, dad." I smiled with a finger salute. I left the house and was on my way. A few minutes later as I made it to the entrance, I ran into my other best friend. "Izuku!"

The boy stopped before turning to me. "Odie! You made it!"

The two of us fist bumped as I grinned. "This is it, man. We finally made it to UA."

"Yeah, I'm excited." My friend nodded as we ran in to find our class. "Let's see...Class 1-A...1-A...man where is it?"

I looked ahead before seeing the classes sign. "Over there." As we approached it, the door was so large it reached the top of the ceiling. "Jesus, the door's huge…"

"Yeah...all of the promising students of UA are behind this door…" Izuku spoke before he shuddered.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Just wondering if Kacchan or that boy from before is here…" My friend spoke. "But maybe we're in different classes. I'm sure everyone here is nice."

"I hope so." I nodded. We walked in and found a few other students already there. However…

"Take your feet off that desk now!" The voice of the boy in glasses from before snapped.

"Huh?" The sound of Bakugou spoke as we saw both of them in our class.

"It's already the first day and you're already disrespecting the school's property, you creeten!" The student snapped.

"You're kidding me right?" The spiky blonde smirked. "Did your old school shove a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?"

Izuku and I groaned a bit with sweat drops. "Great, just our luck…" Izuku sighed.

The young man was about to retort before he calmed. "Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy."

Bakugou smirked. "Somei, huh? You must think you're better than me. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one."

Iida gasped. "You would threaten me!? You're own classmate!? Are you sure you're in the right place!?"

"Ha!" Bakugou scoffed before turning to our direction.

The boy took notice and turned. "It's them." By saying that, all eyes from the other students were on Izuku and I.

Izuku stuttered a bit as I sighed a little a gave a small wave. "How's it going, Sparky? I see you're already making friends." Bakugou snarled as his palms sparked a it.

"Good morning!" Iida spoke as he approached us. "My name is Tenya Iida from-"

"We already know." Izuku spoke as he stopped. "Uh...I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Odie Hisashi. It's nice to meet you, Iida." I greeted as well as the boy relaxed.

"Midoriya, Hisashi, you both knew there was more to the exam, right?" He asked us.

"Nope." I answered. "That was sheer, dumb luck for me."

"I see...yet you both knew the stakes." iida replied. "And I didn't know about it. I completely misjudged you both. As a student you both are far superior to me." He confessed with a defeated look.

Both of us sweat dropped and looked at each other. "I find that hard to believe…" Izuku muttered as I nodded.

"Hey! I know that messed up hair anywhere! Falling boy!" A familiar voice spoke as we turned. It was the girl with the gravity quirk we met from the entrance exam.

When I noticed my friends pink cheeks, I chuckled. "Girlfriend?"

Izuku's face turned red as he waved his hands out in defense. "Nononononono! She's just the girl I saved from the entrance exams from the zero pointer and tried to help me out by talking to Mic!"

The brownette blinked. "Huh? How'd you know about that?"

While the two chatted, I chuckled as I believed these two will be a pair soon. "Odie!" This other familiar voice caused me to turn and see Mina in the UA uniform approaching me before tackling me in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Missed me? You saw like three days ago." I laughed in the embrace. "Anywho, how is my favorite pink haired slug girl?"

Mina giggled. "I'm doing well! My mom told me to say "hi" to you."

"Tell her I said "hi" back when you get a chance." I smiled. "I guess this means we're in the same class, huh?"

"Totally." she nodded with a grin. "Oh this is so exciting!" My friend squealed.

While Mina chatted about our time together, I noticed Bakugou glaring at us. I would assume due to our talk back a few weeks ago…

(Flashback)

As our semester at middle school was coming to an end, me, Izuku, Bakugou and I were with our teacher about our results from the exams.

"This is incredible. We have not one, not two, but three students from our school transferring to UA." Our teacher smiled at us. "And to think two of those three students would be you and midoriya, Hishahi. It's a miracle." Izuku and I blushed a bit by his praise.

Though when class ended, Bakugou had the idea of showing us against the wall outside and grabbed our collars. "How the hell did you two get into UA!? You must have cheated or something to get in!" He snapped while shaking our bodies. "I'm supposed to be the one and only student to enroll at UA, but you two had to step in and ruin it! I WARNED YOU TWO NOT TO APPLY!"

I tried to keep calm as I gripped his arm with both hands. "Look, Bakugou, you don't get to decide what we do with our lives. We had just as much right to apply as you did."

"That's right…" Izuku agreed. "Besides, someone we looked up to, told us we can become heroes...that's why we're going." When he looked up, his face was full of determination which surprised us. "Like it or not, you can't stop us!"

(Flashback end)

"Odie? Ooooodie?" Mina called my name as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You were spacing out a bit." She replied with a frown. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking back on a few things." I replied.

"Oh good." My friend smiled. "So what do you think our semester will be like? I hope we make a lot of friends and learn so many new things on our quirks! I'm so excited!"

Before I could answer her, a voice behind her spoke. "If you're only here to make friends, you should pack your stuff up and leave now." Me, Izuku, Mina, Iida and the new girl froze before we turned to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the ground. "Welcome to UA's hero course." He greeted casually before he pulled out some kind of pouch and drank from it.

Recognizing the container from one my grandpa used quite frequently, I arched a brow. "Should you really be drinking on school grounds Mr…?"

The man stood up and crawled out of his bag. "Aizawa. You're homeroom teacher." So this guy is gonna be our instructor, this oughta be interesting. "Right, we're wasting time." He spoke before he pulled out some gym uniforms. "Put these on and meet me outside."

After he handed me mine, I looked over the clothing before giving a shrug. My clothes sparked a bit before shifting into an exact copy of them. Heh, neat trick I learned to do since I'm made out of completely energy. Saves a lot of money on clothes.

Later, the whole class was out in the field. "What? A quirk assessment test?" we asked Aizawa.

"But we'll miss school opening orientation." The brown haired girl izuku likes protested.

"So what?" Our teacher asked. "This is my class and I run it how I see fit. You do not have time for stupid distractions such as opening orientations. Rational students would know this by now." The rest of us blinked in surprise. This guy takes his job seriously, perhaps a little too much. "Now, for this assignment, you all will take eight physical exercises. They will be like the ones you did in middle school, but we'll see what happens when you don't hold back. Bakugou." The spiky blonde looked up. "You were ranked first in the entrance exams. How far was your softball throw in middle school?"

The boy thought for a moment. "About 34 meters."

"Right," Aizawa nodded before tossing him a softball. "Now, try throwing it but using your quirk." The boy arched a brow before a grin formed. Bakugou wound up for the throw and just before the ball left his hand, there was an explosion as he yelled 'DIE!'. The sphere shot out of his hand like a rocket.

All of us were in shock while our teacher held his phone. "Using your quirks in these tests will show you the limits of your power." He spoke and showed us his results, which was a whooping 734 meters!

The rest of us were in awe at the record to beat. "So rather than comparing us as humans, this is solely measuring to output of our quirks?" I asked.

"Exactly." The man nodded.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" Mina spoke in delight as I smiled a bit.

"Awesome! We get to go all out with our quirks!" The red haired boy from before smirked.

Aizawa was quite a moment before speaking again. "So you all think this is all fun and games is it?" His question stopped the chattering among us as he gave a haunting smirk. "Idiots. As you all know, this school is designed to morph you all into heroes. Which is why I will be grading you all on your results. The student in last place, will be _expelled_." The words of his last sentence rang out as a chill ran down our spines...the chill of fear.

"S...seriously?" Izuku whimpered next me. "Immediate expulsion?"

I was too shocked myself to answer that as Aizawa continued. "If none of you can handle the pressure, you can go home right now." He pulled back some of his black messy hair to show us his bloodshot red eyes and haunting smirk. "Welcome to UA." None of us dared move an inch as we stared back at the man.

This was the first day at UA, and already, we were not only assigned a crucial test on our quirks, but to the one who is in dead last will be expelled immediately. Things were not looking good for me, Mina or Izuku. I don't know how we'll be able to pull any of this off, but we have to try something...or our futures of being heroes will be kissed goodbye.

**Geez, Aizawa needs to chill. There's a point when threats like that just go over the top. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the series. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you think of the chapter. If you have any ideas for me to use, or want to see anything happen in the story, either PM me or mention it in a review. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

MHA - God Among Heroes

Ch 4 - First School Day Drama

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

I don't know how to put it kindly. It's only the first day at UA, and now our teacher, Aizawa, is having us take physical tests with our quirks. Worst of it was if we fail and come in last place, we'll be expelled. Expelled on the first day of school! Everyone was taken aback by this development, not that I can blame them. Hell, I don't want to be sent home permanently.

"How can you say that!? That is totally unfair to all of us!" The brown haired girl that Izuku and I met at the front of UA before exams exclaimed.

"So what if it's unfair?" Aizawa replied as he turned to us. "Here, the real world is unfair. Think of it, storm disasters and people getting killed, raped and items stolen from others. Sorry, but that's what life's all about. Here at UA, I aim to train you all to beat that unfairness. You are all to strive to beat those odds and make a difference. If you don't have that potential and go beyond, then you can't become a hero."

Again with the not deserving to be a hero crap. "Still seems a bit extreme. I get wanting to prepare us for the cruel world, but I don't see what good will do from trying to be rid of us." I spoke.

My teacher turned to me. "Is that so? You think that everything will come easy, giving you second chances? You're wrong. If anything, it means you have to push to become better than you already are, not unlike your old man, Hisashi."

"Wait a second...how did you know my grandpa?" I asked in confusion.

"Your old man contacted me a long while back while I was a rookie. He needed assistance on one of his expeditions." Aizawa explained. "I learned that day from him, in many dangerous circumstances, you must be strong to obtain what you can and be the best of the best. Your old man never gave up and kept going, despite his old age. He wasn't one to give up on his dreams or accomplishments."

A small smile formed on my lips. "Heh, guess that's one thing I got from him."

"If you're all willing to go the distance and show me what you can do...then prove it." The man grinned. "Prove to me you deserve your place here in UA." Time to get serious if I want to stay here. I glanced to the others around me. An air of determination seemed to be passing through. Though, Izuku was nervous and sweating a bit. Can't blame him, there was still much he needed to control with One for All. Everything is on the line, but he has to do his best.

The tests started with a 15 meter dash. Not gonna lie, this was too easy for me. The teacher started the timer and I had appeared at the finish line within a millisecond. The response from the students were gobsmacked. Even the serious boy, named Tenya Iida, was shocked as well since he was now the second fastest kid in the group.

"I didn't...did he even move?" Tenya gawked while his glasses slide down his nose.

"I didn't even see him move." A red haired boy mentioned. "He was at the starting line and...vanished instantly."

Hearing them chatting caused me to chuckle sheepishly. "Part of my quirk lets me move at light speed." Now that response made the others look like I was not human. It was a little unsettling.

The tests went onwards, from the grip strength test, to the long 15 meter jump. Each student had their strengths and weaknesses from the tests. Ones that were lagging behind were a purple haired short boy and Izuku. I can tell he was trying his hardest to get passed them, considering if he used his quirk, he'd be out of the competition due to the backlash of the power. If he had better control over it, he'd almost be at my league in the tests. Bakugou didn't seem surprised that Izuku was doing poorly, but I noticed him practically seething with rage towards me. It was actually a nice piece of irony I was drinking in. All his life he thought he was great and better at everyone, but I was mopping the floor with him. Karma, motherfucker.

Next came the test our old spiky bully demonstrated, the ball toss. The brown haired girl, named Ochako Uraraka, the same girl that Izuku likes was up. She touched her ball and tossed it. It flew up into the air, higher and higher it went before vanishing out of sight. Aizawa glanced to his phone before showing an infinity symbol. "Infinity!?" The class gasped in shock.

"Wow." I blinked and stared upwards. "She put it in orbit."

"Hisashi, you're up." Aizawa spoke as he tossed me another softball. I caught the ball and breathed as I took her place.

"_She really put it into space. Guess I can attempt to copy her distance."_ I thought while grasping the ball.

"Could you please hurry up, Hisashi, you're not the only one left to toss it." Spoke our teacher. I nodded before I took a breath and focused on its shadow in my palm. My vision darkened as the shadow grew darker and larger until the ball fell and vanished inside. Everyone remained quiet as Aizawa peeked at his phone. "...infinity…"

"...WHAT!?" The students shouted in shock.

"How did he do that!?" A yellow haired boy asked with headphones on.

"He didn't even throw it." Breathed Uraraka.

I turned to see their baffled faces and gulped. "...I can also teleport myself or other objects through shadows…"

The small purple haired boy gawked. "Are you a god or something!?" My cheeks reddened as I shook my head. I quietly walked back to Mina as Izuku took my place. He seemed pretty distanced in his mind. So far he hasn't used his quirk. Is he planning to use it here? He finally looked up with a determined look before reeling his arm back to throw the ball. I saw his whole arm glowing with energy. My eyes widened. He really was going to use it for this one throw.

"HRA!" My friend grunted as he tossed the ball. However...the ball didn't get far.

"46 meters!" The computer voice on Aizawa's phone announced.

"W...what…?" Izuku breathed as his body trembled. "My quirk…"

"I erased it." Spoke the voice of our teacher. We glanced to him as his scarf was now floating around him, as was his hair, and his eyes were glowing red. "The judges were not rational enough for the exam. Someone like you shouldn't be allowed to enroll at this school." He spoke in a strong and firm tone to Midoriya.

"Wait...you did what?" Izuku breathed before he noticed a pair of yellow goggles hidden under the scarfs. "Those goggles...I know you! You're that lone hero that can erase any quirk from anyone just by looking at them. The eraser hero: Eraserhead!"

"Did he just say Eraserhead?!" A couple of the students gasped in shock. Eraserhead was a powerful hero from what I recall on TV. Though he doesn't like to be in the spotlight like All Might does. He tends to keep his distance from the public. Never would have believed that same hero would be our teacher.

Aizawa glared at the greenette. "You're not ready, you have no control over your power. Were you planning on destroying your bones again? A reckless move such as that won't only leave you vulnerable, but also put others working with you in harms way by trying to keep you safe."

"N-No, that's not what I was planning!" Izuku tried to protest before a scarf snagged him and yanked him forward in front of the eraser hero.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One that saved thousands of people and became a legend." Aizawa spoke. He must be talking about All might. Matched him to a T. "But even with all that drive, you're worthless. If you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, but even with your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Fuck, he doesn't back off. I can see in Izuku's eyes the pain and embarrassment he was told before the scarfs around him retreated as the man's hair lowered. "I returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw." he spoke and walked back.

Izuku gripped the ball tightly in his hand before turning his head back to the field. Everyone waited to see what he'd do. A determined gleam appeared in his eye. The boy took a step and wound up his pitch. I watched in surprise as his finger tip spark at the very last second, sending the ball soaring off into the distance. All of us were in total surprise by this as it sent a shockwave of wind blasting through the air before the ball touched down. Seconds later, the teacher's phone blared announcing 705.3 meters.

"Mr. Aizawa…" Izuku spoke, turning with a pained yet strong look and smile. He tightened his fist while his finger was swollen red. "You see...I'm still standing."

Our teacher gave his tired look, but held a toothy smirk. "This kid…." The rest of us just stared in awe as Izuku tried not to show how much his finger hurt. On my end, I was proud of him. He literally found a crazy way to use One for All at full capacity while minimizing the pain and injury. Who would have thought he got...so cool.

Though, the feeling didn't last long before Bakugou had an enraged look and lunged at Izuku. "HEY! DEKU YOU BASTARD! YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!" The young greenette screamed in panic when he saw him approaching. My body reacted on instinct as my body glowed black. The blonde fell through the ground into a hole of darkness and was spat out in front of Aizawa. The boy groaned before glancing to me and snarled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He was about to run to me before Aizawa snagged him with his scarfs. "Gah! Dammit...how are your scarves...so strong!?"

"Because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." The man explained firmly again. "Stand down. It'd be wise for you all to have me avoid using my quirk a lot. It gives me serious dry eye." Bakugou finally calmed down as the teacher released him. He turned to me and scowled before walking back to the other side of the group. Izuku joined us while the others were taking their throws. Even not looking, I can feel the spiky blonde's rage burning our skulls.

The tests raged on with a few standards such as the sit and reach, and a 50 meter run before the tests ended. Izuku was exhausted as was I. Never thought this would be so tough, even with our quirks. I just hope we passed. "Okay, I tallied up the results and I'll show them to you all." He spoke before using his phone to show the ranks of where we are right now. I glanced where I would be before I blinked. I was in first place. Bakugou growled in disgust as he placed in third behind a girl named Momo Yayarozou.

"_Whoa...who would have thought…"_ I blinked in surprise. I glanced to the ranks to find where Izuku landed, but as I kept going, my eyes landed on the final bar ...he was in dead last. His face was crestfallen with dismay written all over. "Izuku…"

"...and I was lying. Nobody's going home." Aizawa spoke as the ranks vanished. All of us blinked while he smirked in amusement. "That was just an irrational bluff to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." That made us break down into shock as Izuku was gobsmacked most of all.

"A little over the top, don't ya think?" I stated with an arched brow.

"I do what I have to to make sure you all are willing to go the distance." My teacher replied. "Though I could have expelled you all if I wanted to."

I gave a sigh. "Talk about abuse of power."

"That'll be it for today." Aizawa spoke before handing a slip to Izuku. "Here, Midoriya. Take this to see Recovery Girl. She'll get you healed up. Tomorrow is only gonna get tougher." he spoke, walking off.

When he was gone, I stepped to my friend and patted his back. "How you holding up?"

"It hurts a bit, but I'll be alright." Izuku nodded. "I'll see you after I get my finger healed." I nodded and we parted ways.

Classes ended as other students of UA were heading home after their first day. I was walking with Mina and Izuku, and boy did he look drained. "So ...tired." The boy groaned.

"What happened when you saw the nurse?" I asked.

"Her quirk can heal any injury, but takes up energy on her patient. Using too much will cause death." Izuku breathed.

I blinked. "That's...drastic." I sure hope I don't need to get healed too often.

A hand tapped us as we turned and saw Iida behind us. "Iida?" I blinked.

"Hello, Hisashi, Midoriya, Ashida." the boy greeted before glancing to Izuku. "How's the injury, midoriya?"

My friend gave a small smile. "Not too bad. Recovery Girl healed me up. Only hurts a little now."

"Good. Still, it's quite shocking what Mr. Aizawa did to us today, but he is a teacher and a pro hero, so I can't argue with his tactics." The boy spoke.

"I wouldn't call scare tactics fair." I spoke. "If you try to get someone to listen to you and follow your orders with a lie, it plants seeds of distrust. It wouldn't be my choice to train new heroes."

"Well think about it, Odie." Izuku spoke up. "All heroes are trained differently with their own tactics and specialties. All Might and Eraserhead are like a coin with their own ideas that are opposite to each other."

"Fair enough, I don't like what he did, but fair enough." I admitted before turning to Iida. "Gotta say, interesting quirk you have. Having engines built into your legs."

"Yes, I was born with them." The boy nodded. "They're called jets. If anything, they give me a boost in speed while I run."

"Comes in handy when you gotta go faster, huh?" I smiled. The boy gave a nod.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Another voice called as we saw Uraraka running to us. "You're all heading for the station right? I'll join you guys!"

I tilted my head. "Uraraka, right? The girl with zero gravity?" The girl nodded with eagerness. I glanced to Izuku who was blushing a storm while fidgeting. Smirking, I leaned into his ear. "What, aren't ya gonna say "hi" to the pretty lady?" I whispered teasingly.

Izuku stiffened and stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't k-know what t-to say to h-her."

My palm smacked my face while I chuckled. "You could start with "Hi", smarty." Izuku trembled a bit.

Uraraka turned to Izuku and smiled. "And you must be...Deku, right?" Both Izuku and I blinked. "You know, that's what that spiky blonde kid called you."

My friend gave a small frown. "Actually, Kacchan calls me and Odie "Deku" as an insult…"

The girl frowned. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." She then perked up. "But you know, I like Deku. It screams out 'You can do it'. Plus, it also sounds cute."

Izuku's face exploded red when he heard this. "Deku it is!"

Iida arched a brow. "But I thought you just said it was an insult?"

I turned to the speedster and shrugged. "My guess is if she likes it, he's fine with being called it."

"Paradigm shift! My life is flashing before my eyes!" Izuku gasped while hiding his face in his hands. The rest of us laughed as we walked onward.

While we walked around, Iida faced me. "I was rather surprised you showed such speed out there. My family is known for having the fastest mobile quirk...or at least used to now."

I chuckled sheepishly. "At least being second best is not that bad. I think your quirk is very unique with the ability to have speed."

Iida nodded. "Yes, though using it too much can burn them out for a short time, unlike how you use your quirk." I guess that is true. My body is full of energy so I can't really burn out fast like he can.

"You know I just realized," Uraraka spoke to me as I glanced to her. "That necklace is really beautiful." She pointed to the purple gemmed necklace dangling from my neck.

I gave a small laugh and fidgeted with the gem. "Thanks, my grandfather gave it to me as a gift before he died."

"From what Aizawa spoke of him, he sounded like a wise man." Iida mentioned.

"I'd like to think so. I mean he did have a doctorate in archeology." I smiled.

Mina giggled before her finger stroked it. "I'd say this was his best find for you." When her finger slid against the gem, a tiny sample of her acidic slime caused it to sizzle. Immediately, an immense wave of pain hit me as I grunted while clutching my chest. The girl flinched and withdrew her hand. "What happened?! Are you ok, Odie?"

A grunt escaped my throat as I took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I glanced to my necklace as the gem hummed a gentle glow. I even saw the small burn area where Mina's acid coated it before vanishing without a trace. This was beyond unusual. That was the first time something had actually managed to hurt me since I got my powers. Decion and the others never mentioned anything like that could happen...maybe there's more to the necklace than I realized, but what?

The slug girl frowned a little and patted my shoulder. "You sure you're ok?"

After the pain subsided, I took another breath and smiled at her. "It's nothing, Mina. I guess it's a backlash of my quirk." I'll have to ask the gods about this eventually.

"It would be an understanding that you would experience pain from your quirk. You did show us your capacity and abilities during the tests." The young man with glasses mentioned.

"_Yeah...but something tells me its not from exhaustion from the tests."_ I thought while shrugging. "Who knows?"

And thus, my first day at UA came to an end. I was making friends fast with Izuku. Heh, who would have thought we would be in this school. We were just quirkless kids who had dreams, but now, here we are, with our own powers, and our dreams were coming true.

We got to the station and parted. Mina joined me while the others took different routes. Along the way, the two of us chatted. "So any plans for you right now, Mina?"

The pinkette hummed with a finger on her chin. "Hmmm, not that I know of...my parents are out for tonight on their wedding anniversary, so I guess I have nothing planned for myself."

A faint blush coated my cheeks. "Would you...like to go to my house? My mom's been nagging me to meet you since you're the first girl I've had as a friend."

A gasp escaped her this time and hugged my side. "That sounds like a great idea, Odie!" My cheeks burned darker as I felt my arm sink into her bust.

"C-cool, great." I smiled. After we came to our stop, I took Mina to where I live. I won't deny, this will be nice to have Mina meet my parents...though I'm not looking forward to my mom teasing me when she sees her. God help me. We reached my house before I took a breath. _"Well...here goes nothing."_ I turned the knob and opened the door as we entered.

Mina glanced around my house and smiled. "You're home looks very nice, Odie."

"Yeah, my mom takes pride in keeping it tidy." I replied as we entered the front door. I kicked off my shoes in the doorway before looking around. "She should be around here somewhere."

An aroma hit our noses as my friend smiled. "Say the kitchen, perhaps?"

I chuckled as we walked to the kitchen and saw my mother at the stove cooking while wearing an apron. "Hey, mom."

The lady perked up and turned to us. "Hey honey, how was-!" Her eyes widened in shock at Mina standing next to me. "Who is this lovely girl? Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your girlfriend home?"

Hearing that forced me to flail my arms. "G-girlfriend?! Mom, she's just a girl I hang out with at school!"

"Uh huh." The woman grinned in amusement. "And this isn't the same girl you chat with online, talk and text on the phone, and hung with at the mall on weekends." My face burned dark red. "Don't think I don't know, honey. It's crystal clear this is the girl you talked about a few months ago."

My cheeks puffed out in protest. "Yeah she is, that doesn't mean she's my girlfriend. She's cute, pretty, and fun to be around, but we're just friends."

Arms wrapped around my neck as Mina nuzzled me. "Awww, that's sweet of you to call me all that, Odie-chan."

Her statement short circuited me. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-!"

"Your stutter is adorable." My friend giggled before she literally planted a kiss on my cheek. That only esved to make my face dark red, almost purple as I stiffened like a board.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?~" My mother smirked in amusement. I tried to speak, but my throat ran dry. She glanced to Mina and giggled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mina. My son is very lucky to have someone cute and gorgeous like you."

The girl giggled. "I would agree, but he never actually asked me."

My mother perked up. "Oh?"

I locked on to my mother's eyes as a mischievous glint appeared on hers. _"Don't. You. Dare."_

"Tell me, how did you meet my son?" My mom asked.

Mina smiled. "It was during the exams a few months ago. We faced a zero pointer and he saved my life." She glanced to me with tinted pink cheeks and a warm smile. "I owe my life to him."

"Technically, you saved me first. So I think we're even." I pointed out.

My mom laughed. "Oh how adorable." She gently grasped Mina's hands and smiled. "I hope you stay for a long time with our family, Mina. And I know you and my son will be great parents with many children I can spoil."

The slug girl flushed and giggled as I flailed in embarrassment again. "MOM! AGAIN WITH THAT?! TOO MUCH TOO SOON!"

Giggling, the woman pulled back. "Anyways, If you'd like, Mina, we're about to have some dinner. Care to join us?"

"I'd love that!" Mina chirped.

"Excellent." My mom nodded and smiled at me. "And I made your favorite, Odie." My flailing stopped as my nose twitched.

"You mean…" I breathed as my mouth salivated.

My mom nodded. "Yep. Your cheesy style macaroni and cheese with spiral noodles."

"With crumbled bacon mixed in?" I gulped while licking my lips. Again, my mother grinned with a nod. I couldn't help it and ran into the dining room to take a seat.

"Hee hee, someone's eager." Mina giggled as she sat next to me at the table. My mom smirked as she placed a bowl of the golden goodness in front of us. The steam wafted up from the food made me shudder happily.

"Dig in you two, and there's plenty for seconds." My mom smiled before walking back into the kitchen. I wasted no time as I immediately started devouring my bowl.

Mina giggled as she took a few forkfuls. "Mmmmmm, this is great. No wonder you're addicted to this stuff." I moaned in agreement as I quickly scarfed the food till my bowl was empty. "Wow, you plan on breathing now?" She smirked.

"Breathing now." I chuckled before taking another serving for myself.

Mina giggled and glanced at me. "Oh, hang on." I blinked before she took a napkin and wiped my nose with it. "You had cheese on your face." My cheeks flushed as I turned away flustered. The two of us enjoyed a nice evening together before we finished up dinner. After that, we went to my room as I showed Mina some of the artifacts my grandfather gave me from his travels.

"He pulled out these relics from a chamber deep in the temple. Supposedly they belong to three gods that people worshipped there." I explained before pulling out a tout filled with more of the purple gems. "He also found these littered all over the inside of the structure. They seemed to be growing right from the stone."

"Wow." Mina breathed in awe at the artifacts while glancing to me. "You're a serious collector when your grandpa brought these back."

I gave a sad sigh. "Almost nothing was known about it so none of the local museums cared about his findings. So he decided to keep them as souvenirs. When he died, he gifted them to me."

Mina frowned slightly before approaching me and gave me a gentle embrace. "Your grandfather was a great man from what you told me. You deserve all this more than anyone would."

A smile formed on my face as I stroked her hand. "Thanks, Mina." The girl pulled her head back as our eyes met. They weren't human, but to me...they were amazing. Black instead of white, with golden pupils staring to my own. And her adorable, cute and beautiful face, and that sweet little smile of hers. Somehow, just staring at her made me feel relaxed and...happy. Staring at me for a moment, Mina smiled wider before her hand gently cupped my cheek. Her touch sent a chill through me. "M...Mina?" I breathed.

"You've been a great friend when we first met, Odie…" She spoke softly as her cheeks turned red. "You're kind, sweet, handsome...I could have never asked for someone like you."

I blinked. "Asked for someone like me? What...are you saying?"

Mina glanced away from my eyes. "Well...most people see me differently. Because I'm a slug girl, some guys think I'm freaky and play with slugs..."

"That's just rude of them." I spoke honestly. "They don't know anything about you. They think like that...but I don't." She glanced back to me. "You're one of the most beautiful people I ever met, even if you aren't completely human, you still mean something to me. You will always be something to me." The girl's cheeks darkened as her smile grew wider still.

"Oh...OH ODIE!" She squealed loudly before tackling me onto my bed. Everything went so fast before I processed that something plump and soft smashed to my lips. It took me several moments to process it. When I did, my face exploded red. Mina was kissing me! I had no idea what to do. This was my first kiss I ever gotten. I mean, yeah, her lips felt good, but I had no idea how to reply to this. On a whim, I pulled her close as my lips mimicked her movements. Mina giggled as her arms wrapped my neck and deepened the kiss. We made out for maybe a few minutes before my friend pulled back, a single strand of saliva connected to our lips. "Hee hee, you kiss good." Mina giggled.

"First one." I admitted before wiping the strand gently from her lip.

"Well, glad you're my first too." Mina smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "It just...felt right." My hand rose as I stroked her hair. She shuddered a bit and smiled. "Odie...does this make us a couple?"

"Well…" I breather with a nervous chuckle.

There was an uneasy silence before she pulled up and looked at me. "Do you...not want to date me?" She asked with a slight confused and hurt look.

I blinked and sat up at her side. "Nonononononono, I like you a lot. I just...you're the first girl to even ask me that. So...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her cheeks burned red with a smile. "Of course. You're the first and only guy who treated me like a regular person, and gave me so much to look at...I really like you, Odie...a lot."

A blush coated my cheeks. "So that's a "yes"?" I smiled hopefully. Mina only smiled softly before nestling herself against my body as her lips caught mine again. We stayed close for a few minutes before pulling back. "Wow, you're lips are really soft and squishy." I laughed.

"Hee hee, thanks." Mina giggled as she nestled against the crook of my neck while clinging to me. My hand gripped hers while our fingers entwined. She giggled again and clung to my side. "I love you, Odie."

"I love you too, Mina." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

That was when the door opened and my mom entered with a plate of cookies. "I brought you two some cookies for-" She froze as she saw us in our position. The two of us were stiff as our cheeks burned. "...am I interrupting something?" My mom grinned in amusement. The two of us were too surprised and embarrassed to speak. Giggling, my mom laid the plate of sweets on my nightstand. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked and walked out while shutting the door behind her.

The moment the door closed, I groaned and rolled away from Mina onto my stomach. "Uuuuuurgh, now she's never gonna drop it."

Mina giggled. "Just be glad my mom didn't see us doing this."

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Yep." She snickered. "She's known to be a very big flirt and teaser."

"Greaaaaat...now I got two teasers to worry about." I replied softly. Mina giggled and nuzzled against me. Eh...what the hell am I gonna do about this? I guess this is a good trade off. Now, I got an amazing, sweet, and cute girlfriend.

A new day dawned. My friends and I were already at UA taking other classes. While becoming a hero was important, we also had to work on other subjects such as english, math, etc. It's a bit boring though. The food at the school was actually great, cooked by the chef hero, Lunch Rush. Finally came the class all of us looked forward to, hero training.

We were all waiting for our teacher to start our training. I was curious to who it'll be since Aizawa won't be participating for today. A few minutes passed before the doors flung open. **"I. Am. HEEEEEERE!"** A familiar voice boomed as me and Izuku gasped in surprise and excitement. All Might was going to be our teacher for this class! **"Coming through the door like a hero!"** The legendary hero was wearing his old silver age costume during his younger days.

"Not gonna lie, it's cool seeing him in person in the costume." I chuckled and nudged Izuku. He agreed with me as the others clamored about All Might really being a teacher for the school. It was funny since they never met him in the flesh.

"**Welcome to the most important class in UA history!"** All Might spoke as the students listened. **"Think of this as heroing 101! Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it! Todays lessons...!"** He spoke before holding a card up that spelled 'BATTLE' on it. **"Will hold no punches!"**

Kacchan smirked in delight to this. "Fight Training!"

"Real combat?" Izuku spoke in surprise and slight worry. He wasn't the only one concerned with what was going to happen. Besides the entrance exam, I really had little experience using my quirk in a fight.

"**But one of the keys of being a hero is, LOOKING GOOD!"** All Might added as panels began opening up, labeled with a number. **"These costumes were designed for you all when you filled out your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."**

"So we get our costumes for this? Neat." I smiled. The other students agreed with me in excitement.

All Might smiled. **"Now then, get suited up, and meet me at training ground beta!"** Training ground beta huh? One of the areas used for the opening exam. All Might left for the area while myself and the rest of the students went to to locker rooms. It took several minutes for us to get geared up. Just seeing the costumes specially made for us were cool on their own. Mine honestly looked exactly like I had described. To put it into perspective, it looked a lot like a less bulky version of the armor a phantom from the Legend of Zelda. Main differences being right half was black and the left was white. The cloak wrapped around me, was silver in color and had several runes that I had seen on my grandpa's notes. The relics of my ancestors where in my bag for now, didn't want to put them on till I had to start. We all exited the changing room and headed to the training ground where All Might waited for us. He had a proud smile on his face. **"This is getting me pumped up! You all look so cool! So, you all ready to start, you bunch of newbies!?"** We cheered loudly with anticipation.

"Wow, is that really your costume, Odie-Chan?" Mina spoke behind me. I turned as my eyes widened. Her hero costume was a skin tight outfit. Dark cyan in color with purple cheetah spots, and fluff on her shoulders. She even wore a white eye mask on her face. "It looks really great on you." She chirped while leaning a bit forward, her bust bouncing a tad.

I gulped with a blush and hid my face under my hood forgetting I was wearing a helmet which already did that. "T-thanks, yours looks good too. On you, I mean."

"Thanks. Though it is a bit tight." She spoke while adjusting her spandex suit a bit. "But it feels nice and comfortable."

I smiled a bit with a small chuckle before I glanced to the short kid, Mineta. He looked like a baby in his hero outfit before he ogled Mina's body and gave a thumbs up. "I love this school." While I gave him a glare...I couldn't exactly argue with what he said.

"Odie!" I heard izuku call out as I glanced behind. My friend was wearing a green hero outfit with large ears that looked familiar with a mask on his mouth. "Wow! Your costume is amazing!"

"Thanks, man. Um…" I blinked with a confused expression. "What's with the bunny outfit?"

"Huh? Oh, this isn't a bunny outfit." Izuku chuckled sheepishly. "It's my hero suit. My mom made it for me."

Over to the side, All Might was groaning and covered his face. **"You're being so obvious."** I snickered. Ha! Even All Might saw it too. Inspiration if I say so myself. I don't know exactly what will be in store for us, but I know the fact that this is the start of our goal as being heroes.

**Hmmm, turns out UA won't be to hard after all. Aizawa could stand to chill out a bit though. Odie sure is lucky to find a girl like Mina, good luck to you two. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you guys think of the story. Also. If there is anything you want that you think I should change or want me to add please let me know. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 5- Combat Training **

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

(POV Odie)

We were about to begin our first battle training in UA high. It was a pretty nerve wracking experience to say the least. I do not know what we were gonna be doing and what we'll have to experience. Luckily, with All Might as our teacher for the day, it won't be as tense like Mr. Aizawa would be.

"**Now that you're all here, it's time to begin our combat training!"** All Might declared.

"Sir!" Spoke a boy in armor with his hand raised. Seeing the engines on his legs, I knew that was Iida in there. I had to say, his costume was pretty cool. "This is the fake city from the first exam. Does this mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might grinned before holding two fingers up. **"Not quite. I'm gonna move you all two steps ahead. Most of the villains you all will most likely encounter will appear outside in the cities. However, speaking from experience, run-ins from the most drastic evildoers take place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, underground lairs. True intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows."** He glanced at me and Izuku. **"I'm sure you both remember your first run in, Hisashi, Midoriya?"** The two of us nodded as memories of our encounter with the slime villain began to replay in my mind.

"So what exactly are you planning on having us do here?" I spoke up. "What kind of battles will we be doing?"

"**For this exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles."** All Might explained.

A girl in green, Tsu I believe her name was, tilted her head. "Isn't this a little advanced?"

"**The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."** The legendary hero explained.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" A girl with black hair asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugou asked.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked.

"Will you be scoring us on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape tra's chic?" The fancy boy asked.

The professional groaned. **"You didn't even let me finish." **Me and Izuku sweat dropped a bit to this before he pulled a script out. **"Listen up, the situation is this: The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."**

I scratched my cheek. "This sounds a lot like most hero movie scripts."

All Might then pulled out a yellow box labeled 'LOTS'. **"Times limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"**

Iida spoke up again. "Isn't there a better way?"

"Think about it." Izuku spoke up this time. "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here." The engine bearing hero nodded in understanding.

"I see. Excuse me for my rudeness." He bowed.

All Might chuckled. **"No sweat. Let's draw!"** Our teams were soon chosen. Izuku was paired with Ochacko, much to my delight while I watched him flushing like an idiot. It was really funny to see him so flustered. The rest of the teams were chosen...but I was left with none. **"Now, due to the odd number of students, I will assist in choosing a team for you to work with, Odie. I will place the teams in this box, and you will be paired with said team."** He dug his hand from the box before pulling out a ball with an 'I'. **"You will be paired with team I!"**

"Team I?" I blinked.

"That would be us." Spoke a calm voice as I turned to a blonde boy in a karate type of costume with...uh, someone. Well, not someone, but two gloves hovering next to him.

"Um...hi?" I spoke nervously.

"There's no need to have nerves." The boy smiled. "That kind of emotion will unbalance you and cause you to overthink things in battle."

I nodded. "Fair enough, guess we'll be teammates. I'm Odie."

"Nice to meet you." The boy nodded. "I'm Ojiro, and this is Toru." He gestured to the gloves floating next to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She greeted while waving.

"So...you're invisible?" I asked the girl.

"It's my quirk. I'm invisible all the time." She replied. I arched a brow before pressing my hand against her. Whoa, that's pretty cool. "Um ...can you remove your hand please? It's kinda touching my…"

My cheeks burned as I quickly pulled back. "...I am so sorry."

"Oh...it's alright. You can't really see me, so you didn't know where you were putting your hands." She replied while her gloves pressed to invisible round objects.

"Hmmm, you know...I could probably make you visible for a bit. Perks of being able to control light." I spoke with a smile. "It'll only take one sec." With that, I raised my left hand as my eye glowed white.

The girl eeped and slapped my cheek causing me to lose focus. "Nononono! I'm not wearing any other clothes!"

I blinked for a moment before my whole face went red. "You mean you're….naked?"

"That's...kinda how my quirk works." She spoke timidly.

My hand stopped glowing as I cleared my throat. "Right...sorry. Best to maybe...do this later."

"Perhaps." She spoke and moved away. Well ...that went well.

"**Now then!"** All Might spoke. I turned back to him as he held two boxes, one named "hero" and the other "villain". **"I declare that the first teams to fight will be...these guys!"** he pulled out two balls, one D and A. Wait, that means... **"Team A will be the heros, and team D will be the villains!"** Izuku was Team A, and Bakugou was...team D.

_"Oh this ain't gonna end well."_ I gulped. Bakugou smirked while his palms cracked and sizzled.

"**Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!"** All Might added as the other students nodded and they walked off. I just hope my friend does well out there.

(POV Izuku)

I was nervous beyond my own life. I was not only chosen to battle...but I was up against Kacchan. My eyes shifted to him, and he was giving me a death glare. It scared me. Not knowing if I had the power to fight him, I reflected back on my training with All Might and Odie. We both got stronger because of him. Both of us were once quirkless, but now we both have power. Powers to do what we can to make our dreams come true...to become heroes. I found my confidence, clutching my fists before staring at Kacchan with a determined expression. He looked surprised at first, before he growled.

We were soon brought to the building where we would commence our test. **"Bad guys, you can go in and get set up. You have five minutes, before the good guys will be released so the battle can start."** All Might spoke. Iida and Kacchan moved in and disappeared from my view.

Uraraka and I were left outside while we scanned through the map of the building to take in the layout. "You think they expect us to memorize this building's floor plan? It's so big, you know." Uraraka spoke. "All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax-Ah! You're sweating through your costume!"

She wasn't wrong. Now that I knew I was going to have to face off against Kacchan in this battle, I admit I was scared. "Well...it's just that we're gonna be up against Kacchan. Plus there's Iida too. We should be on guard. Who knows where they'll put the weapon."

Uraraka frowned. "Oh yeah, Bakugou. He's the one who always makes fun of you."

I won't deny that. I looked up to Kacchan ever since we were kids, especially when he unlocked his quirk. "And he's amazing. He can be a real pain, yes. But, his strength, and confidence...and his ambition, not to mention his quirk... They're all so much greater than mine." I sighed sadly. It wasn't a lie if I said that. I barely knew how to control All Might's quirk. Odie is able to control his own, and I made little progress...but that doesn't mean I'll stop till I'm at the top. My face hardened as I stood. "So...I have to try harder." I grabbed the mouth guard of my costume and clicked it in place. "I refuse to lose today."

Uraraka gave a smile and turned her gaze back to the building. "Alright, let's do it, Deku." I smiled with a nod.

"**Heroes!"** We heard All Might. **"Let's begin the training. Teams A and D, your training begins now!"** The two of us nodded before we decided to enter another way into the building rather than the front.

(POV Odie)

Izuku's training began while the rest of us watched from the big screen. As he and the zero gravity girl began stalking the halls of the lower level, I couldn't help but chuckle. _"So, finally determined to stand up to Sparky and show your back bone. Good luck, man."_

Mina, who was next to me grasped my hand. "You think Deku will be okay against Bakugou?"

"Izuku might not have the greatest control of his quirk, but he's got more than enough knowledge. He watches and learns from others and has a knack for being able to quickly predict what they'll do." I replied.

"If I remember correctly, Bakugou was third place in the exams." Came the voice of one of the girls who wore a red skinned costume which had her breasts exposed from the sides a bit. "You think your friend can really handle a powerful fighter like Bakugou?"

My cheeks tinted slightly as I turned away. "Yes, like I said, quirks aren't everything."

(POV Izuku)

Uraraka and I continued to walk down the halls of the building. I was deep in thought, evaluating our situation. I can't use One for All right away or else I'll get hurt and won't be much help. I'll have to rely on my plans and Uraraka's quirk if we are to have a chance to beat Kacchan and Iida. While in thought, my body and mind snapped, sensing danger. I saw Kacchan coming out from a corner, pissed off. He threw a right hook at us with a roar. I acted quickly and tackled Uraraka out of the way in time, but the following explosion shredded the side of my costume. A small price I was willing to pay. We both grunted when we hit the ground before I stood and turned in the smoke. "Uraraka, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She spoke before gasping at the sight of my damaged outfit. "Deku."

"Don't worry, it's just my mask." I spoke as the smoke cleared enough to see Kacchan.

"What's the matter, deku? You trying to run away?" He asked in a mocked angered tone.

I glared as I stood to my feet. "I knew you would try to come after me and try to catch us by surprise.

(POV Odie)

I have to say, I was not expecting that event to go on. Izuku and Uraraka managed to dodge Bakugou, but it was a close call. Thank god for training that got his body to react like that.

One of the students with red hair growled while punching his fists. "Sneaky Bakugou! What kind of man pulls cheap crap and sneaks up on them like that!?"

"**He's actually playing the part. He's acting like a true villain."** All Might explained.

"But it didn't work. Deku dodged it." Mina spoke with a grin. Heh, always with Mina and dodging.

"Look, there he goes." Another of the students spoke as the battle continued.

(POV Izuku)

Kacchan charged at me with a crazed smirk. "I won't' hurt you too much for them to stop the fight, JUST CLOSE!" He threw a right hook, but I saw this coming immediately and grabbed his arm, catching him by surprise.

"Wow! Look at those moves!" Uraraka spoke in amazement as I swung my body away from him. With a growl and yell, I threw Kacchan over my shoulder before slamming him against the ground. He grunted in pain from the impact.

I panted and glanced to the ground. "Kacchan ...you always use a big right hook to start a fight..." He grunted while looking at me. "I always knew that. Cause I analysed every amazing hero, even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. It was all in that notebook you burned and threw away." I stared down at him, determination shining in my eyes. "You can call me "deku", but I'm not the same helpless kid anymore, neither is Odie! You hear me! We both changed! From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!"

Kacchan growled as he stood up. "Deku….even when you're shaking, even when you're so scared, you still want to fight me." His hands sparked as he gave me an angry, bloodthirsty look. "THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" This was insane. I never seen him this angry before. But, with him focused on me, Uraraka has a chance. He grunted before pressing his fingers to his ear. "Shut your trap and defend the weapon! I already have too much on my hands!"

(POV Odie)

The rest of us watching saw him talk in air, which confuses us. "Hey, who's Bakugou talking to?" The red haired boy questioned. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound from the video?"

All Might chuckled while pointing to his ear, which looked to be an earpiece. **"He has a radio in his ear in which he can talk to his partner. I gave it to him and the others before the match started. Along with a map of the building. Also this."** he held up what looked like tape. **"It's a role of capture tape, Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehanded them, and they're out for the rest of the game."**

I nodded. "So basically it's a race against the clock unless you get caught?"

**"In the most basic of terms yes." **All Might confirmed.

Mina gave a confused frown. "So the heroes have no what floor the weapon is sitting on, right? The heroes are at a big disadvantage here, a big one."

The teacher smirked. **"Real heroes have to out wit villians on a daily basis. That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight."** The others understood before he smirked and threw a fist up. **"All together!"** The remaining students cheered "Plus Ultra!" Out loud with him.

"Monsieur, he's on the move." The frenchy boy spoke.

(POV Izuku)

Kacchan was fed up as his hands moved back. He's going to use his explosions to gain speed boost to attack me. "Uraraka, go! Find the weapon!" I yelled. My partner ran off without me as I blocked Kacchan spin kick with my arm.

"Bold move! Think you can take me alone!?" He snapped before gasping from me wrapping the capture tape around his ankle. Using the knowledge I collected from Mr. Aizawa and studying his tactics, it was easy for me to use this attack. Glad I paid attention. Knowing kacchan, he'll be impatient. Hearing him growl, I knew what he was planning and dodged to the side, thereby dodging his blow.

(POV Odie)

The other students in the room were amazed by Izuku's skills and agility against Bakugou. "Whoa, little guy's got some moves." A big guy in a yellow spandex costume spoke.

"He's holding his own against Bakugou, and he hasn't even used his quirk yet." The red haired boy added.

"Seems like Izuku is sticking to what he knows best." I commented. "He's taken notes on just about every hero he's seen. Add that with the fact that he can keep a level head under most stressful situations makes him quite adept in planning out his actions." I saw All Might grin at me, understanding he was thinking the same thing as me.

(POV Izuku)

Kacchan's battle style was changing. He knows what I would see and predict. Does that mean he's worried? No, I can't think of that now. I have to think of another plan to take him on. As much as I wanted to fight him, I was at a disadvantage with his close combat skills and quirk. With no other option, I turned and ran through the halls. "Get back here, deku!" He yelled and ran after me, but we were in different directions now. Even while I was ahead of him, I could still hear him. "Dammit! You were tricking me for years, weren't you!?" I gasped a bit when he spoke that. "I bet you and Odie were laughing behind my back, huh!? So where are your those flashy powers of yours now!? Let's see how your quirk compares to mine! Then I'll take Odie down too! Quirks or not, you two can't beat me!"

(POV Odie)

"Man that guy has some anger issues to work out." The red haired boys spoke. "It's pretty scary."

"Sadly he's been like that pretty much as long as I've known him." I groaned. "Hot headed bully." While I disliked how he treated us, I knew that it was mostly due to his pride, considering how strong he is he had a right to feel superior to most people. All in all, he's a force to be reckoned with. I know this won't be easy for Izuku, despite everything that has happened to him when we were kids and up to now. I glanced over to All Might who was staring intently at the screens. Judging from the stern expression he was dawning, Bakugou's aggression must have peaked his concern as well. _"Just hang in there, Izuku."_ I thought.

(POV Izuku)

It took a little running, but I think I lost Kacchan for the moment. I was sitting down against the wall and rested to catch my breath. I began to reflect back on everything that led up to this point. How Kacchan was better than me and Odie. I admit he was good...but I won't let him take control of us anymore. I want to take back everything I said to him. "Deku, are you there?" I heard Uraraka over the radio in my ear.

I blinked before pressing against the device. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Iida found me. Sorry, but he's rambling on." My partner spoke.  
Typical to how Iida works. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of the fifth floor." Uraraka explained.

I blinked and looked above. "Right above me…" I knew we were running out of time. We had to finish this quickly. If I can capture Kachan, we have a chance.

There was a sudden clang behind me. I glanced behind and saw him, with a calm, yet angered look before he raised one of the gauntlets he had. "I'm all loaded up." he spoke with a smirk as I jumped back. "How come you're not using your fancy quirk? Don't tell me you're underestimating me, deku. Why don't you show me what you're really made of."

I was tense and scared, but...I won't run. I have to face him here and now. Grasping the capture tape, I gave him the strongest look I can muster. "Kacchan...I'm not scared of you anymore."

My words seemed to anger him as he growled ...but he suddenly stopped and grinned. "So I guess you know by now how my quirk works." He held up one of his hands. "I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands and it blows up. Just imagine how much I would have for one huge attack." The clip on the gauntlet pulled back, revealing a small pin. Kacchan smirked and braced while gripping the pin. "That's right. These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been compiling up all my sweat for one massive attack!" I could hear a little static emanate from his ear piece as he grinned. "He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" With that, he yanked out the pin. Seconds later, the hallway was filled with a stream of fire that hurtled toward me. I yelled in panic and dodged at the last second, but the explosion hit the other side of my mask and shred it apart as it destroyed a large portion of the building.

I panted and groaned as smoke filled the room. I was beyond shocked and afraid by the new ability from his costume. "Is that...even allowed?" I gawked.

Kacchan chuckled to himself as he eyed his gauntlets. "Heh, these things are awesome. The more nitro-sweat they absorb the stronger the explosion is. Go ahead. Use your stupid quirk on me, deku." From the smoke, I saw that crazed look on his face. "Even if you give me everything you've got, you or Odie will never beat me."

(POV Odie)

We stood there watching the screens in shock that Bakugou was now packing high yield explosives on his wrists. Just seeing what the explosion did to the building made us gulp. "Is something like that even allowed?" Mina asked while gripping my arm.

My gaze hardened. "I hardly think so. Considering the exercise itself, that was a risky move for either a hero or a villain to use."

(POV Izuku)

"What's the matter? You look scared." Kacchan smirked at my shocked face. "You dodged the attack, so you can still fight, can't you? Come and get me!"

This was bad. I can't fight him at close or long range thanks to his gauntlets. I need to get this done fast. With my situation dire, I decided to contact Uraraka to know her situation. "Come in, what's going on?"

Bakugou started. "Are you ignoring me again?" he smirked and held up is other unused gauntlet. "I'll get your attention again." All Might called to him over his ear while I was planning a strategy with Uraraka. As soon as I got the plan in action, he roared and charged at me. "FINE! WE'LL FIGHT HEAD TO HEAD!" I didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, so I had to counter attack. I threw a punch, but he used his explosion to smokescreen me as he flew overhead. He blasted at my back as I screamed in pain. "Here it comes, nerd! The famous right hook you were whining about!" He slammed his fist onto my side as I screamed in pain again before he grasped my arm and spun. "Deku...don't forget who you are! YOU'RE A WEAKLING!" He threw me over and slammed me to the ground, the same thing I did at the start of the battle.

I was in so much pain. He wasn't giving me much of a chance to fight back, he was too good. Without using my quirk, I have no chance against him. I had no choice, but to use it. I groaned in agony as I glanced up and moved to where I told Uraraka to go for our plan. Kacchan approached me. "Why won't you use your damn quirk against me? Still think you can stop me without it!?"

I growled a bit while looking down. "That's not it…"

The boy growled. "You and Odie have been hiding your true power for years. What's the deal, deku? Did you two think you both were better than me this entire time!?"

I growled a bit louder while shaking. "That's what you think? You idiot…" I glanced up at him. "You've always been stronger, Kacchan. I know that you're better than me!" He snarled while I clenched my fists. "Can't you see? That's why I want to beat you! Cause you're amazing!"

"You're more of an idiot than I realized!" Kacchan growled. "COME AT MEEEEEEE!" Both of us charged. It was all or nothing now. This was my last chance to pass this test, or me and Uraraka will fail. We both lunged as I pulled my arm back, activating One for All as my arm glowed.

"Detriooooot….!" I started as I glared at Kacchan. _"I can't win against you..not in a one on one fight...but I can win!"_ I thought while lowering my fist. _"SMAAAAAASH!"_ My other arm blocked Bakugou's attack while I threw my fist up. The force of my quirk blasted wind toward the ceiling and shattered through floor above.

Kacchan stepped back and looked at my work. "This was your plan...from the very beginning…" he glanced at me with a snarl. "You were playing me this whole time, you bastard!"

"I wasn't...gonna use it…" I whimpered a bit from the pain of our combat. "Because...I can't control it. My body just can't handle...the backlash of my power yet." The smoke cleared to show the result of my quirks. My arm was swollen red. "Mr. Aizawa said I'd be useless. But this was all...that I...could think of." The smoke continued to clear, revealing my other arm that I used to block him, scorched from Kacchan's attack. "This is the only way...I had a chance at winning." Kacchan looked shocked beyond his mind. I began to lose consciousness as I heard All Might declare me and Uraraka the winners before all went black.

(POV Odie)

After the building had been...somewhat repaired from the explosive battle and Izuku was rushed to Recovery Girl, the rest of us were awaiting who would be selected for the next exercise. **"Now, let's begin the next test! Our next teams are...these guys!"** All Might pulled out two new balls. **"Team B will be heroes, and I will be the villains!"**

I groaned sarcastically. "Darn, I wanted to be the hero."

"Well, you can't win them all." The blonde boy smiled a bit.

I smirked before a creepy grin formed on my face. "Today shall be our greatest triumph, comrades! The heroes will fall before us! Bwuahahahahahaha!"

Toru's gloves shivered a bit. "Whoa...who knew you'd sound like a real villain."

I chuckled. "I've had practice with that laugh. Now come, we must complete our schemes away from any heroic ears."

After All Might gave us radios and the map, we set up the weapon in a room while we decided who will be guarding the weapon. "So, who should stay behind in the room to guard the weapon?" I asked my teammates.

"I will stay back." Ojiro spoke. "My quirk is my tail, and I have experience with close hand combat and agility. With the stuff around the room, I will be able to move around easily without much issue."

"Fair enough. I can basically warp anywhere I want so I could either sit back here to help you or go on the offensive." I mentioned.

"So you and I will face the heroes then." Toru concluded. I nodded as Ojiro noticed Toru pulling at her gloves. "Hey guys, I'm going to go full stealth. I'll take off the rest of my clothes and sneak up on them." She explained and stepped out of her shoes. Both Ojiro and I glanced at each other and chuckled sheepishly. "Uh...just don't look, okay?" She asked with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Ojiro blinked and scratched his cheek. "What's the difference?"

"**Look alive, kids! Show us that you're the embodiment of good, or evil! Let's go!"** All Might spoke through the radios.

_"Way ahead of you, teach."_ I laughed to myself. "It is time for those foolish heroes to meet their end." Ojiro nodded as Toru and I left the room. Along the way, I could sense Toru was with me, but I suddenly felt a cold breeze against my skin, making me shiver a bit. "Hey, Toru, you feel a chill?"

She shivered before replying. "Y-yeah, it's c-c-cold alright. And I-I had to b-be bare naked…"

"I don't think All Might told us this place has this kind of air conditioning…" I shivered a bit before something flew into my face. It looked cyan blue, slightly hard...and cold. I peeled it off and held it out. "What the...ice?" We both soon heard cracking all over the building before in front of us, the walls down the halls were beginning to turn into sheets of solid ice.

Toru eeped as the ice spread around us. "Ah! My feet are frozen to the ground!"

"Great...suddenly a three person team turned into a solo gig." I sighed and walked closer to the frozen footprints. "You sure you can't move?"

"N-No, I can't." She replied.

"Alright, hang tight let me melt you ou-!" Before I could finish a blast of ice hurtled towards me as I was forced to dodge. "Well well well, looks like the accursed heroes finally showed up."

My opponent walked from the corner. He had white hair on one side, wore some kind of white uniform with a yellow cream vest, but his whole right side was frozen. The boy glanced to me. "I'd advise you to back down. Your abilities cannot beat my own." He spoke in a monotone voice.

My eyebrow arched. "You so sure about that, Frosty?" My left eye glowed white as an orange blaze flickered across my skin. "I'm not afraid of ice." The boy gave a small glare before stepping forward shortly before a barrage of ice hurled at me. I smirked as the projectiles simply passed right through me, steaming and melting. He seemed to look a bit irritated that his attack didn't do anything.

"If my quirk won't hurt you, then I'll trap you." He spoke before another barrage of ice hurled at me. However, the ice began spinning around me before completely emcasing me in a sphere.

"Really? Is that the best you got?" I chuckled and moved close to the wall of my cell. Using my hand, I wiped away the condensation as I saw my reflection. "Heh, how about that. I can use it as a-" Then...nothing, to be honest I'm not sure what the hell just happened at the moment.

(POV Third Person)

All Might and the other students watched as the ice user trapped Odie in the dome. They were a bit surprised to this before the red haired boy spoke. "I don't think a layer of ice will contain that kid." As he spoke, a hand from inside wiped through the fog on the inside. Odie started to say something before there was a flash. The next instant, he was gone. The only thing that remained of him was a glowing, purple gem necklace now embedded in the ice of the dome.

"Gah! Where did he go!?" Mina yelled in panic to see her boyfriend vanish into thin air.

All Might gave a frown and pressed a hand to his ear piece. **"Odie, come in, do you read me?" **All that played back was static. _"That's not good…."_ he thought to himself.

"All Might, where is he?" Mina asked the hero of legend with a very concerned look.

**"I'm not sure."** He admitted. **"Todoroki what happened down there? Can you see what happened to Odie?"**

The ice wielder shook his head as he moved around the dome and carried on. "I trapped him in ice then he vanished. All except that necklace of his."

All Might pondered. _"Odie told me one time during his training that his body is made of pure energy, plus his quirk relies on light and shadows...could the ice have done something?"_ He thought while glancing to the necklace that remained. **"Todoroki, melt the ice now. With him missing I'll need to figure out what happened."**

The boy sighed before entering the room with the weapon. "I will after I complete the drill." He passed Ojiro who was also trapped in the ice. "You could try to pull your feet free. But I think you'll find it difficult to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet." He spoke to Ojiro before planting his hand on the weapon. All Might sighed a bit before declaring the heros the winners. A moment later, the boy planted his other hand to the weapon as heat radiated and melted all the ice in the building. In the hallway, the ice dome turned into a puddle as the medallion now lay submerged and still. Toru reached down and picked it up carefully in her hands as they exited the building.

The large kid with the six arms approached her. "What happened to your partner?"

The girl pouted. "I don't know, one second he was standing there staring down Todoroki, and the next...gone." Just then, a faint humming sound began to fill the air. The two were confused where the humming was coming from before glancing at the necklace in her gloved hands. It was pulsing with energy as a thin stream of red light could be seen piercing the sky and connecting to the gemstone. "What in the…?" Toru spoke before the gem jiggled off of her hands and landed on the ground. Second by second, the beam grew and brightened as did the gemstone. After what seemed like an etirenty, there was a bright flash and Odie laid on the ground on his back. "Odie!" The invisible girl gasped before the gloves lowered and gently pulled him up a bit. "Odie, are you okay?"

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Uuuuuugh, I feel horrible…" Odie rubbed his head and began to stand up. However due to how incredibly dizzy he was, he collapsed against Toru.

"Easy, don't push yourself." She spoke softly. Toru tried to keep him lifted, but lost her grip due to his heavy armor and fell over with him.

Odie groaned, but thankfully something soft cushioned his landing. "Uuuuugh…" He groaned a bit as he tried to stand again, but his hands were grasping something soft.

When he gave a soft squeeze, Toru eeped. "O-Odie, that's my chest!" The boy flushed and released his grip which unfortunately dropped him face first on the ground. He felt something

While his head and world spun, All Might came to the scene. **"You found him. What happened?"** he asked.

"I...I was staring at Todoroki, wiped the ice, saw my reflection, and...nothing." Odie breathed with beet red cheeks. "It felt...like I was in some kind of...dimension, trapped. I could see everything around me, but I couldn't break free."

All Might never thought something like this could occur. His power was a true mystery. _"There's more to him than meets the eye."_ He thought before picking him up in his arms. **"Do not try to worry about that, young Hishashi. I will take you to Recovery Girl to rest. Do not worry about anything else."**

"Odie!" Cried out a girl as a pink hand grasped his.

The boy chuckled weakly. "It's okay, Mina. I'm back."

"**Do not worry, young Ashida. Odie will be okay. He just needs rest."** All Might spoke assuringly. The slug girl pouted and released his hand as the man walked off with the exhausted boy in his arms.

"All Might...I'm sorry...I failed." Odie breathed.

All Might smiled. **"Do not be concerned about the test, Odie. What's most important is that you're still here, safe and sound. That's what's important."**

"Geez, when you say it like that, it makes it sound like you thought I was dead." Odie replied with a small smirk.

The man laughed a bit. **"When you vanished, you gave us all quite a scare, including myself."**

"Well, glad I wasn't the only one." Odie sighed.

"**Don't worry any more. Just rest."** All Might spoke. The boy nodded as the legend placed him down a medical stretcher. The medic bots carried him off to Recovery Girl's office as he glanced at him. _"Young Hishashi...just what kind of power do you truly possess?"_ he thought as he walked off to resume his teachings to the other students.

**Alright, chapter five is all done. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Odie has yet to learn all the secrets of his ancestor's powers and there will be many more to come. When I originally came up with the idea of a being able to manipulate both light and shadows, I was trying to think of some sort of weakness that could be used against them. Not sure why I thought of it, but I settled on the idea of not being able to make eye contact with his own reflection. In short, if he does, he becomes trapped in whatever surface held his reflect. The only way for him to escape is if someone destroys his prison of if the object changes to a less stable state of matter(solid to liquid, or liquid to gas). If you guys have anything you want me to add please be sure to let me know. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Chapter 6: Class rep, USJ in chaos**

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

**(POV Odie)**

After my unplanned imprisonment in ice, things went much smoother. While I rested, my ancestors had decided to speak again. They only now found it relevant to inform me that I am vulnerable to reflections. They should have at least told me about that, but I understand this was a lesson that I needed to learn on my own. I can respect that. Though, I can't help but feel like there's more they're hiding from me.

I was on my way to school the next morning, feeling better after that major dizzy spell. Man, that's a rush I'll never forget. "Odie!" A familiar voice called as I turned to see my girlfriend running to me.

I blinked. "Oh, morning Mina."

The slug girl caught me in a hug while looking into my eyes. "How are you feeling? You startled me yesterday when you disappeared suddenly."

"You and me both." I replied sheepishly. "Sorry I made you worry, but I'm doing better."

Mina smiled before pecking my cheek. "It's alright. So long as you're still here."

A blush coated my cheeks. "Oh come on, you keep kissing me and others are going to start rumors. I don't need any snobby comments."

"Awwwww, you're no fun, meanie." The pink girl pouted with puffed cheeks. Her expression made me grin as I gently poked her puffed cheek. The two of us walked together to school. When we arrived there was a horde of interviewers and news reporters just outside of the gate entrance.

"What in the world?" I breathed.

The reporters saw the two of us before we became surrounded. "You two, you're part of All Might's class here, right?" A brown haired woman asked while holding her mic to me and Mina. "How does it feel to be taught under the hero of legend? What kind of training do you go under, and have you seen him today?"

My mind flatlined. "I...uh, well...I just woke up…" Yeeeaaah...I was never the center of attention before. Not to mention I was at the epicenter of a mob.

"We need to know, just please answer our questions." The woman spoke.

Luckily to my rescue, Mina grabbed my hand. "Sorry, we really need to get to class." She managed to squeeze us out of the mob while passing the gates.

Now safe from the reporters, I gave a sigh. "I owe you one, Mi."

"Careful what you saaaaay.~" Mina sing sung with a grin. I arched a brow in obliviousness. Though, I won't ask what she's thinking. The two of us got to class as we took our seats. Our classmates were already waiting for Mr. Aizawa.

"Morning Odie." Izuku spoke next to me.

"Morning, friend." I smiled. "Nice job in the test by the way."

My friend blushed a bit while rubbing his head. "Thanks ...but I kinda feel like I failed...if only I had more control over my power." He sighed while looking at his palm, reflecting over the test yesterday.

I patted his back. "Well then that makes two of us. I also got put out of commission."

Minutes later, class began as Mr. Aizawa walked into the room and sat at the desk. "Alright, let's get started." he spoke in his monotone voice. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugou." The spiky blonde glanced up. "You're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

The boy grunted a bit. "Yeah, whatever."

"And Midoriya." Our teacher added as my friend tensed. "I see, the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again." Izuku looked ashamed by this. "Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your own power. That line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here." Wow, he's really going in on him. I feel bad for Izuku. Before I could speak up to defend him, Aizawa beat me to it. "But, your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it." Me and Izuku grew surprised to this. "You have potential, so keep developing so you can show a little more urgency, huh?"

Izuku nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"As for you, Hishashi." I tensed a bit when he spoke my name. "I was told by All Might you vanished during your test."

I gulped and pulled at my collar. "Y-yeah...kind of."

"Care to explain why and how? The video feed didn't pick it up." He spoke to me as his tired eyes locked to me with intensity.

"Um, well…" All the other students turned to me with curious looks. "...uh...basically I got sucked into a sort of pocket dimension after making eye contact with my reflection."

"I see…" Aizawa nodded. "So we finally found your own weakness to your quirk." Well...he's kinda right about that. "Now that you know your weakness to your power, focus on training to fight against that weakness, or else that will be your greatest downfall against any enemy who learns about it."

"Ok...don't think it was necessary to force it out in front of the other's though…" I grumbled. "They didn't need to know I could get myself stuck if I stare in the mirror while brushing my teeth."

"What was that, Hishashi?" Aizawa spoke, eyes glowing as his scarf floated slightly.

"Nothing." I sighed before forming a small orb of light in my hand that rolleded it around my palm. I suddenly heard a wave of gasps around me, seeing the students shocked. I was starting to feel uneasy. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked.

"Mr. Aizawa is using his quirk on you, and you're not affected by it!" Kirishima, the red haired boy spoke out. My eyes widened as I stared at my hand.

"How the fuck are you doing that, Deku Odie!?" Bakugou snapped angrily.

"As if I would know! I'm just as baffled!" I countered.

"Alright that's enough." Aizawa spoke up. "Whatever the case, Hishashi, your quirk is still a mystery to us. Best to keep it to yourself. For the safety of your power."

I nodded and dispelled my orb. "Understood."

"Now then, let's get down to business." He spoke while looking at his papers. "Our first assignment will decide your future." I glanced around as I saw the others tensing up. I can't blame them. This must be another test. Tell the truth, I am nervous as well. Seeing our looks, Aizawa sighed. "You all need to pick a class representative." Ah yes, a common student body politic position. Immediately, everyone except me and Izuku raised hands to be class rep.

"Silence! Everyone please!" Iida spoke up loudly which got our attention. "The class representative duty is to lead others. That's not just something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!"

Though if I'm being honest, he also had his hand held high up, indicating he also wanted to be class rep. The others had the same idea. "Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari, the yellowed haired boy questioned.

"We've only known each other for a few days." Tsuyu Asui, the frog girl mentioned. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone just vote for themselves." Kirishima added.

Iida nodded. "Most of them will. But that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It's the best way, right, sir!?" He asked Aizawa, who was strongly zipping himself in that yellow sleeping bag.  
"Whatever, just have the class rep chosen before my nap's over." he spoke before collapsing and fell asleep on the ground.

The others began the process of nominating as I sighed. I never really cared for politics nor being in charge. I always opted out of the role when given the chance. Though in this case, I knew who to vote for. As the results came in, Izuku came in first, with the other girl Yayarozou in second. "Huh!? How did I get the most votes?!" Izuku asked in shock.

Bakugou, who I knew would blow up, stood up with an angered look. "Okay you idiots, who voted for him!?" I saw Uraraka whistling, even Mina was trying to look innocent while playing with her hair. Somehow I'm not surprised they decided to vote for Izuku, and to be frank I'm not even the slightest bit upset I got no votes.

Izuku and Yayrozou stood up to the class while my friend trembled nervously. "All right, the class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Yayarozou." Aizawa spoke when he suddenly woke up. Okay seriously, I don't know what goes on with this guy.

The other students in the class, obviously minus Bakugou, looked satisfied with the choice. "This might not be so bad." Tsuyu spoke.

"Yeah, I can get by on Midoriya." Kirishima smiled.

As class ended, the students were heading to the cafeteria for lunch a d boy was I hungry as well. While on my way to the cafeteria, I felt a hand tug my arm before I glanced back to a uniform floating in front of me. "Hi, Odie."

"...gah, T-toru, hey." I yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No problem really…" I replied with red cheeks. "It wasn't that you...startled me."

"Are you alright? You seem scared." She spoke while stepping closer to me.

"Scared? No, embarrassed yes." I spoke. "So uh, what can I do for you?"

"Well…" She shuffled a bit. "Since I'm no longer...well, you know...think you can finally help me with my quirk?"

I blinked. "Oh that? Yeah, that's simple. Hang on." My hand dug in my pocket as I fished around. "Grrr where is it? ...ah, got it!" I pulled out a tiny box. "Here, I was able to pour a bit of my light energy into a gem. If you put this on it should make you visible while wearing it."

The box floated out of my hand. "Thank you so much." Toru spoke happily before opening it. She gasped a bit as a necklace with one of the purple gems I had collected floated up. "Odie...it's beautiful."

I chuckled. "Heh, my mom makes jewelry as a hobby so I got her help." The necklace dropped down and came to a rest at what I assumed was the base of Toru's neck. It gave a soft glow before spreading over the girl's body, turning her visible. Her skin was a pale white, had long cyan hair that went to her calves, and her eyes were a deep purple color. "Wow, so that's what you really look like."

Toru blushed while poking her fingers together. "W...what do you think?"

I chuckled sheepishly. "Don't get mad, but you're actually pretty cute."

The blush on her cheeks darkened. "R...really?"

"Yup." I smiled. I did not have time to react before she tackled me in a tight hug while her cheek was pressed to my own while she smiled brightly and happily. Now it was my turn to blush. With as tight as she held me, her chest was basically smothered to mine. Boy...was she NOT small.

"Odie?" I heard a familiar voice as Toru and I turned to see Mina approaching us.

I blinked. "Hey, Mina. I was wondering where you went."

"Um...who is that hugging you?" She asked while pointing at our classmate.

"Toru." I reply simply.

Mina gasped in shock before turning to the pale girl. "Really? Is this what you really look like, Toru?"

The invisibility girl blushed and released me. "Y-yeah...kind of a shock...isn't it?"

I was feeling a bit worried to what Mina would do...but to my surprise and relief, Mina hugged the invisibility girl with her own bright smile. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" she squealed.

Toru squirmed. "Minaaaaaa, not so tight."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself." She giggled, not knowing that their large chests were compressing to one another. Despite my best efforts, I was prevented from looking away as my gaze became fixated on the pair. Mina finally pulled back before turning to me. "That was very sweet of you to help Toru with her quirk." She smiled.

My eyes didn't move for a few seconds until I broke my trance. "Huh, wha..oh yeah, well she is a classmate and friend so I just did what I could."

Mina giggled before approaching me and pecked my cheek. "And that's what I love about you."

Toru tilted her head. "You two seem awfully close, Mina."

My girlfriend giggled. "Because we're dating." I immediately face palmed. This was exactly what I didn't want her to do.

"Really, Mi?" I groaned.

My girlfriend blinked a bit before covering her mouth. "Oops, I forgot about this morning. Sorry, Odie."

My eyes rolled away from her. "Guess I don't owe you anything now."

"Aww, you're so mean." She pouted again with puffy cheeks.

"You had one thing to _**not**_ say." I reminded with a smirk and poked her cheek.

Toru meanwhile blushed while poking her fingers. "If it makes you feel better...I won't tell anyone about you two."

Hearing this, I turned to her with a small smile. "I appreciate that. I trust you, so I don't see any reason to worry."

"Hey, are you saying you don't trust me?" Mina pouted.

I chuckled. "No, I trust you, just not your mouth. It seems to be bad at keeping secrets." My girlfriend pouted further before she began playfully punching my chest. "Hey, come on, play nice." I laughed.

"You're so mean to me." She pouted before crossing her arms. Behind Mina, Toru was watching use with dark red cheeks, playing with her hair nervously. Man, while not invisible, Toru is very timid and shy.

My eyes darted around a bit before clearing my throat. "So uh...shall we go to the cafeteria, ladies?" Both nodded, forgetting about the embarrassing subject while we walked down the halls.

The three of us got our food and went to find Izuku and the others. "Odie!" I heard my friend and saw him with Uraraka and Iida. "Over here!" he called while waving. As we made our approach, our three classmates tilted their heads. "Who's the new girl?" Izuku asked. Toru smiled a bit before taking the necklace off a moment before she became invisible again.

Iida was the first to respond. "I would theorize that this girl is actually Toru, but...how did you manage to become visible? I thought your quirk was always active."

"It's because of the necklace." I explained as Toru put it back on. "It's gem is one of the many dozens I have in my room when my grandfather collected them for me. I infused some of my light into the gem, thus allowing the energy to coat her body, reflecting the light thus allowing her to become visible."

Uraraka gazed at the gemstone around her friend's neck. "Wooooow, pretty and useful. It's not often you find a piece of functional jewelry."

"Yeah, they're pretty priceless." I chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, speaking of gems, I actually have a gift for you all." I dug in my pocket and held out three more gem necklaces. "My grandpa left me this giant crate filled with them. I don't need them all so I thought they'd make neat gifts."

"Wow! Thank you, Odie!" Uraraka squealed while taking hers and slipped it on her neck. Iida and Izuku took their own and placed them on their necks.

"I appreciate this gift, Hishashi." Iida spoke. "I will take care of this gift with the most utter respect for you."

"Oh now you're all embarrassing me." I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Still though, thanks, Odie." Izuku smiled while looking at his gem in his palm.

I smiled. "My grandpa told me that back in the ancient times, these stones were believed to be a person's soul, left over when they passed on. Normally they would be offered back to the guardians as a form of thanks for their life. However, sometimes they would be used to grant select individuals blessings."

Iida perked up to this. "Intriguing, gems used to bestow spiritual power."

"That's what the legend said." I shrugged. "Whether or not It's true is anyone's guess."

"I think it would be cool if it were real." Izuku spoke with a smile. "If you think about it, perhaps people who were thought to have quirks actually had blessings from deities. Perhaps that's where quirks came from."

A small smile spread across my face. Back at the beach during training I had explained what I had seen to Izuku and All Might. Not another single soul knows about my ancestors or that vision.

"I think Deku's right." Uraraka piped in. "I think it'll be really cool to meet or even receive blessings from these guardians. It would make heroes even stronger."

"Not to mention possibly make it so everyone could be a hero. Quirk or no quirk." I added. The others chuckled in agreement. Suddenly, an alarm blared over the speakers. "What the hell?" I groaned and covered my ears in pain.

"Warning. Level three security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." A woman announced on the speakers.

"Level three security breach?" Izuku asked.

"What's a level three security breach?" Iida asked a student near us.

"It means that someone's managed to get passed the school's barriers!" The kid explained. "This hasn't happened in my three years here. We should get going!" He got up and ran for the exit.

_"I wonder what all the fuss is about…" _I thought before turning to the others. "You guys evacuate with the rest of the students."

"What are you gonna do?" Izuku asked.

"I'm going to take a peak." I grinned and sank in my own shadow. A few seconds later, I stepped out on to the roof of the school and leaned out over the edge. "Alrighty...what's all the commotion about…?" I wasn't expecting what I saw when I looked down, but it was the reporters from this morning. They were gathered up near the entrance of the school while Aizawa and President Mic were trying to keep them at bay. "Wonder if they need a hand." I shrugged and again sank into my shadow before appearing behind them. "Need a hand?"

Aizawa turned and saw me. "Hishashi, what are you doing here?"

Mic also turned in surprise. "Well, you certainly came from nowhere, kiddo."

"The speaker said to evacuate, but neglected to say where or why. I got curious and thought I'd find out." I answered.

"Hey!" A familiar reporter spoke as the three of us turned. "You're the kid from this morning! Look, just tell these two to give us All Might! He's here somewhere!"

"Look, we told you he's on his day off!" Mic protested.

"Just give us one interview with him and we'll go." Another reporter spoke.  
"Look, we know you're type. We give you an inch and you'll want a mile." Aizawa mentioned.

"You know, I could help." I whispered to the pros.

"If you're gonna help, you better do it fast, kiddo. This is worse than a bad concert." Mic whispered back. With a nod, my left eye glowed white. Suddenly, a shadowy outline was seen on top of the school wall behind the press.

One of the reporters squinted and gasped. "I recognize that shadow, that's All Might!" The others immediately turned and saw the mystery figure as he gave a finger salute and ran off beyond the entrance of the school. The press immediately ran after him, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

"There, problem solved." I smiled while dusting my hands.

"Wow, kiddo! How did you call All Might down here to get them outta here faster than a fan horde?" Mic laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't, I bent the light a bit and created a mirage that _looked_ like him."

Aizawa gave me a small grin. "Quite the prank you pulled on them, Hishashi. Maybe we should just have you deal with them."

"Does that mean I get an "A" in class?" I grinned.

"Don't push it." He replied with his signature neutral expression.

"Alas, can't say I didn't try." I shrugged.

After the crisis was averted, some of the other teachers remained at the entrance to not only fix the barrier, but also figure out the mystery to how the barrier was breached in the first place. I would've stayed to help out, but Aizawa gave me strict instructions to head back to class. A special assignment for hero training was about to be given to us.

Upon arriving, I discovered that Iida was now class rep because he demonstrated level headed control in the crisis with the students barging around to exit the school. Well, glad it wasn't me still.

"Alright everyone let's get started." Aizawa spoke. "Today's trainign will be a bit different. You'll have three instructors. Myself, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." All of us were quite surprised by this. Three instructors for this training exercise? I wonder what Aizawa and the others are planning.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero, the black haired boy with that tape quirk spoke up with his hand raised.

Aizawa pulled out a card similar to what All Might had when we started out battle training, but this one was read 'RESCUE'. "Rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwreck and stuff like that." All of us grew excited, even myself. Rescue training is the biggest part of our hero course. This will be our next step to become pros.

"Isn't this exciting, Odie!? We're finally doing rescue training!" Mina squealed.

"Yeah, I'm getting pumped just thinking about it." I grinned.

"Guys I'm not finished yet." Our teacher mentioned as we stared back at him. "What you wear in this exercise is all up to you. I know how excited about costumes..." He pulled put a remote and clicked it as our costumes came out of the wall. "But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready." The students walked away as they left us to change.

We all came outside a few minutes later in our costumes, but Izuku wasn't wearing his He was wearing his gym clothing. "Hey, Izuku, you're not wearing your costume?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well, you guys saw how my costume got torn up from our last training." he chuckled sheepishly.

I nodded. "Right, courtesy of Sparky."

We heard a whistle going off as we turned to Iida. "Gather around class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus effectively!" he announced before blowing the whistle a few more times.

Izuku and I sweatdropped a bit. "Iida's kicking into high gear as our class rep, huh?" my friend asked.

"At least he takes his role seriously." I spoke before stepping in line.

However, when we got into the bus, it wasn't laid out exactly how Iida wanted it as there were different sections all over. I sat with Izuku on the bus. Iida looked down while sitting in front of us and next to Mina. "The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." He groaned.

"You tried." I replied with a small smile.

"You know if we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanna say..about you actually." Tsuyu spoke while looking at Izuku.

My friend flinched a bit. "Oh, me? What about, Asui?"

"Just call me tsu." The frog girl spoke. "That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Both my friend and I paled slightly at her question.

"Hold on a minute Tsu." Kairishima spoke up next to her. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his quirk. That makes a huge difference between them." The two of us breathed in relief. Kirishima, if you were a girl, I'd kiss you right now. "Still though, it'd be really cool to have a quirk that's pretty flashy." He held his arm out as it hardened. "My hardening quirk is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

Izuku smiled. "Oh, no way, I think it's really awesome looking. You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that."

"You really think so?" The boy smiled. "Seems like it'd be easier to a popular hero if I had something flashier."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It doesn't matter if your quirk isn't flashy. What matters is that a true pro uses his or her quirk to save others and become the best of the best. I mean, take Mount lady or Kamui Woods for example. Their quirks are not that flashy, and they're pros."

Kaminari chuckled. "Well, that's true, Hisashi."

"My navel laser's got the perfect combination of panache and strength." the fancy boy mentioned.

Mina smiled sadly while patting his shoulder. "But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie." This made him groan a bit as I snickered. I feel bad for the guy, but that's hilarious.

Kirishima spoke again. "Well, if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugou."

My brow flattened a tad. "They are...fairly strong."

"Agreed, but Bakugou's always angry, so he'll never be popular." Tsu spoke.

Bakugou snarled and shot up. "What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!"

"You see?" She spoke with a stuck out tongue.

This made me chuckle again. "She does have a point. You have hubris."

"Says the deku who can't handle looking at his own reflection!" The spiky blonde snapped. Not wanting to argue, I simply slumped in my seat.

"You know, we have gotten to know you a bit now. So it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari grinned. Bakugou snarled as the others laughed.

While I pulled out a bit from my depression, I perked up. "Oh. I just remembered, I have something for you all." I spoke before I dug in my bag. I took out a small brown sac before taking out one of the many gem necklaces I had with me.

"Whoa, cool gem, Hisashi." Spoke Kaminari in awe.

"Thanks, these are special gems from an ancient temple. I have plenty back home, so I thought I'd give you guys one." The others grew intrigued and each took one form me before I turned to Bakugou. "Want one, Bakugou?"

"Why the hell would I want a piece of crap like that!?" he snapped.

Well, that was pretty rude, but he is still a classmate and somewhat a friend. "You know, Bakugou, legend says whoever holds these gems would be bestowed blessings of untold power from the ancient guardians of the world." I explained as he perked up a bit. "But if you really don't want this necklace, I understand." I spoke and began placing it back in the sac.

"Hold on!" He snapped before I glanced to him. Bakugou growled lightly and held his hand out. "Give me it." he grumbled. I chuckled as he snatched the gem and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You're a sneaky one, Hishashi." Kirishima snickered.

"I try." I chuckled.

"That's enough, all of you." Aizawa spoke up near the entrance of the bus. "We're here." The vehicle came to a stop and all of us got off the bus in front of a giant facility.

In front of the entrance was a hero in a space suit. "Hello everyone. I've been waiting for you!"

Izuku gasped. "It's the space hero, 13. The chivalrous pro who's rescued ton of people from disasters around the world!"

Uraraka squealed as well with excitement. "Woo-Hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

"I can;t wait to show you all what;s inside." Thirteen spoke up with joy in his voice...or is Thirteen a she? I can't really tell. I'll just stick to calling the hero Thirteen. All of us were really excited to what Thirteen has to offer for us. We followed the space hero into the dome. Throughout the base, there were other domes in many variety of colors

"Whoa, holy crap." Kirishima spoke in amazement. "It looks like some kind of amusement park."

I grinned. "An amusement park for heroes in training that is." The boy laughed and agreed.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc." Thirteen spoke up. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it...USJ!" ….USJ? That's literally taking that name from the horse's mouth. That's the type of nickname people call Universal Studios Japan.

While the others were in their state of confusion, Aizawa stepped up to Thirteen and whispered. It seemed like a private conversation, so using my shadows, I listened in. "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" he asked. "Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead."

Thirteen stepped forward and whispered back. "Actually, it's something else. Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all of his power. He's resting in the teachers lounge." The space hero was also holding up three fingers. From what Thirteen said and those raised fingers, All Might used up all three hours of his hero form today. For some crazy reason, that forced an uneasy feeling in my gut.

Aizawa sighed. "That man is the height of irresponsibility." Hey, you can't just say that! He's a living legend with a serious wound that cuts off his powers twenty four/seven. Man, Aizawa needs to at least show a little more respect to All Might if I'm pointing out the obvious. "Alright, clocks ticking. We should get started."

"Excellent." Thirteen spoke up again."Before we begin, let me just point out one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, five…"

All of us sweatdropped. "We get the point." We all spoke in unison.

"Oh, right." The hero cleared the throat before holding up a gloved hand. "Listen closely. I'm sure you're all aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Whoa ...okay, I'll give this guy props. No wonder why she's such a pro. Hmmm...I wonder if I can replicate that kind of ability with my own quirk.

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before haven't you?" Izuku asked while Uraraka nodded in agreement. Heh, those two are really destined for each other. They would make a great couple.

Thirteen nodded. "That's true, but my quirk can also be very easily used to kill."

I nodded as well. "Quirks can be powerful and used to save others, but using them incorrectly can lead to consequences and hurt others."

"Again, that's very true." The hero nodded. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated. So we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be." Yeah, like how villians use their powers to get what they want, or to hurt others. "Don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone."

"_Yeah, something like that would be a hazardous situation."_ I thought as I looked at my palm. I have to be sure I use my quirk properly. Last thing I want is to hurt others, even my family and best friends.

Thirteen continued. "Thanks to Aizawa fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you've likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when using them against other people." Oooooooh, so that's what those tests are about. Quite clever, even for Aizawa. "Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're all going to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help."

I grinned. _"Hell yeah, I'm ready to take on whatever you throw at me."_ I thought while clenching my fists.

"After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others." Thirteen spoke before giving a small bow. "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening." The rest of us cheered after her speech was done.

I smirked before elbowing Izuku. "You ready to show the world what we can do, bud? Cause I'm getting fired up to be the best of the best."

Izuku smiled with a determined look while clenching his own fists. "You bet I am, Odie!"

Aizawa spoke up again. "Right...now that that's over…" Suddenly, the lights around the facility began to spark and dimmed. All of us grew tense and surprised by this. Once more, an uneasy feeling in my gut surfaced.

"Hey what's going on?" Mina asked while we all looked around the dimmed facility.

My eyes traced the place before falling to the fountain below the hub. I sensed a great concentration of darkness forming as a void of some kind began to conjure. "Aizawa! Thirteen!" I yelled while pointing to the location. The two turned to where I was pointing before that said darkness exploded, forming some kind of dark humanoid purple shadow. No more than a second as a hand outstretched from the center of the darkness.

Aizawa tensed with a glare. "Stay together! Don't move!" he commanded. All of us were tense and nervous. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Kirishima pointed out as we saw a man in a black shirt and pants step out. He was no ordinary man either. Along his arms, legs and even his neck and face, there was hands grasping it. It gave me a very uneasy feeling. Soon, dozens of other whack jobs that seem to look like...oh no. Now I know what this uneasy feeling was. "Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were saving people." The red haired boy asked as he stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Aizawa barked, which caught us completely by surprise. Izuku and I turned and saw him put on those yellow goggles. We never saw him this serious before. "This is real! Those are real villains!" All of us gasped in shock and horror. This was beyond our own abilities as the last villain stepped out. It was a large black bird man of some kind with sharp teeth and had his brain show. Creepy, sickening and disgusting. He had "villain" written all over him.

It was then that this training was no longer going to be about rescuing other people. This was about the fight for our very survival. We, students of 1-A, are about to face villains in our young careers as heroes. I just hope we can get out of this alive.

**Phew, here's the latest chapter. Looks like the fight is about to become real for our heroes in training. Sorry that this took so long to post. I admit...I got really lazy about editing this chapter. I hope you'll all forgive me. That being said I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you thought about it. Also, if you have any ideas for things for me to add, feel free to either post it in the review or pm me. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 7 - Powers of the Past, Awakened**

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

There we stood, motionless, as a horde of villains steady walked towards the base of the stairs that led to us. Never before had I seen this many villains in one place before, not even on any of the news broadcasts. To think this was actually real was honestly scary...yet somewhat exciting.

"What? Real villains, now way." Kirashima spoke. "How could so many of them get into a UA facility so secure?"

Momo stood up this time and asked the space hero. "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?"

Thirteen hummed. "Good question, I'm not sure."

Todoroki spoke up next. "Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But...what is it?"

My eyes wandered the sea of foes as I breathed. "Can't say for sure, but I'm getting the feeling they might've come to this facility to possibly exploit us for something." The others grew concerned and scared by my logical statement.

Aizawa stepped forward, his goggles still in tact. "Thirteen, get them outta here, and alert the main campus." He was silent a second before speaking again. "Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too." He pointed to the yellow haired boy. "Kaminari, use your quirk and try to contact the school."

"Yes sir." The boy nodded while using his headgear.

Izuku frowned before stepping forward. "What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them. Even if you could nullify all their quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for this. Your power works best in stealth or one on one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

"You can't be a pro if you've got only one trick." Aizawa spoke before nodding to his comrade. "I'll leave them to you, 13." The space hero nodded before Aizawa jumped and dove at the mob of villains. We watched from above as he immediately began clobbering villains left and right with his scarves without being touched.

Izuku and I watched as my friend breathed in awe. "Whoa, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him."

Iida called out to us. "This is no time to be analyzing. We have to go." The two of us nodded as we went with the other students. To be frank, even though we were ordered to evacuate, I so wanted to be part of the action. The sight of the villains was making my blood run wild. I wanted to fight them so bad. We caught up with the others as we all ran towards the front entrance. That is...until a purple wrap gate opened on the floor in front of us, cutting off our escape route.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you."** The voice of a man spoke as it formed that of a shadow. **"We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say "hello". And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of peace, to take his last breath?"** We gasped at this before he continued. **"I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen."** The shadowy villain paused as his form seemed to spread. **"Ah, well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." **Suddenly, Bakugou and Kirashima dashed forward and jumped towards the villain. A giant explosion blasted the enemy as a smoke cloud obscured our view.

The two jumped back as the red haired boy grinned. "Did ya think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" he mocked.

The cloud thinned a bit as we saw the villain unfazed by the blast. **"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."**

"You two, get out of the way, now!" Thirteen yelled.  
However, it was too late as the cloud villain exploded around us. **"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades, and your deaths!"** The darkness swallowed most of us while some of us, including myself were sucked into the purple mist.

Several seconds passed as I was finally released from the black cloud of shadows. Now I was in a completely different area. Above me, water pelted my body as wind howled past and lightning occasionally flashed overhead. _"Well crap, didn't expect him to send us to different locations all at once."_ As I got up, I was suddenly grabbed in a tackle and tossed into the open. I skidded a bit before looking up to see about a dozen villains surrounding me. "Dang it, let my guard down." I grunted while climbing to my feet. The villains chuckled evilly as they slowly began to approach me, hair, arms and quirk like weapons drawn to kill me.

As I scanned them one by one, a feeling in the pit of my gut grew. A feeling that I had been hoping wouldn't have come so soon.

**(Flash Back)**

Some time during my training period with All Might before I was enrolled in UA, I had another dream of my ancestors. Again, I had woken up in their main chamber as they stood before me. Decion cleared his throat and spoke first. **"My descendant, we must talk."**

I sat up while rubbing my head. "What is it this time? This is the second time this month you all wanted to see me."

"**You will train to use your powers the best you can, but there is more that you must hear."** Decion explained. **"While it is critical that your body be in the best physical shape possible, it is only a fraction of the training you must complete. The rest lies in your mastery of our artifacts."**

Hearing this perked my interest. I've been curious about using them, or even how they work. "Alright, you have my attention. How do they work?"

The eldest guardian breathed. **"Unlike the others, mine is attached to you through our blood. It is the only way you can truly experience my power. Right now, you only have access to it at a crud level. Once you have called upon the power residing in my relics you will have even more control than you once did."**

I nodded. "Alright, so how do I go about drawing out-"

"**This is not a simple matter, kid." **Exieon spoke. **"It will take time before you should even worry about calling on it."** When I flinched, the younger god sighed. **"Forgive my outburst."**

"**It's okay, Uncle." **Phylon breathed and turned to me. **"While it is true they will make you stronger, you must give yourself time to adjust to your strength as it is. After grasping your abilities, then you should be able to use the relics with ease."**

"_So its like Izuku controlling one for all…"_ I thought. "Let me guess, use them incorrectly, and consequences are sure had?" The three nodded in reply. "Figured." I sighed. "Okay, so what do I have to do when I **am** ready to unlock the power of your relics?"

My ancestor stared down at me. **"When you are ready, you must repeat my oath upon donning my gauntlets. With light comes chaos. In darkness is order. Through dusk and dawn, I shall bring balance. When light and shadows collide, the true path is shown. All have a destiny to uphold. I am the guardian to decide their fate."**

**(Flash back end)**

My mind wandered as that conversation replayed in my head. I had been training with my powers since then, and have gotten better at controlling them. My only hope is that the short time that I've had up to this point is enough. As the villains continued to advance on me, my situation became quite clear. _"If I'm gonna use them, it's gotta be now."_ Taking a deep breath, I detached the armor gauntlets that came with my suit as they clinked on the ground.

Seeing this made a few of the villains chuckle. "Heheheh, look at'em. The kid's giving up and taking off his armor."

"Makes our job easier." Another grinned.

I dug into my bag and pulled out Decion's gauntlets. With them in hand, I slipped them on before I gave the oath softly. "Mololik puoltekagi narafotepe narkaorafpe. Ori ugordaclriepepe olpe adaugeda. Ikdaafigteka ugigpecl oriug ugormolri, ol pekaorpur shidaorit shiorpuorinarev. Molkaeri puoltekagi oriug pekaorugafmolpe narafpurolugev, gikev tiaigev joorik olpe pekaafmolri. Orpur kaorlise or ugepegioribea gif igjokaafpuug. Ol orot gikev teigordaugolori gif ugevnarolugev gikevolda miorgev." My eyes glowed black and white as purple bolts of energy began crackling around me. Runes on my gauntlets lit up as more became emblazoned on the rest of my armor. Seconds later, my eyes glowed purple with a new wave of power coursing through me.

The villains halted their advanced and grew tense. "The hell is this kid doing?"

Another scratched his head. "What was the he just said? All I heard was gibberish."

Finally, I looked up at them with my eyes still glowing and grinned. "What I said was...you're all fucked now." My gauntlets reacted as two blades ignited, moving up to my shoulders in a reverse type of fashion. One glowed white as the other glowed black. As for what they looked like there was a two foot long shortsword pointing out from where my hands were. The rest of the blade curved away from my wrist towards my elbow like a scythe blade and extended a foot past it.

"What the hell?! Why does a hero have a weapon like that?" Gasped one villain.

I blinked and took in the addition to my relic. _"Well...that's new."_

"_**That is the normal form of my chosen relic." **_Spoke a familiar voice in my head. _**"These are the Light and Dark blades, powered by the forces of light and darkness. They will slice through anything, not even the toughest of armor will stand up to their might."**_

"_Er...not for nothing, I was hoping for something a little less...lethal. Besides, I don't know how to fight with blades." _I thought.

The god was silent for a moment._**"They threaten the lives of yourself and your comrades and yet you don't wish to slay them? That is...usual. However, I suppose I can compensate for now. Allow me."**_

"_Allow you to wh-!"_ Suddenly, my body began moving without my command. Both blades retracted as my right hand rose in front of me. The black gauntlet pulsed as I watched dark tendrils sprout from each of the villains' shadows. When my fist clenched, they bound their owners tightly. Next was a bit startling as I began levitating off the ground towards the lightning overhead. My left arm rose to the sky before a bolt connected to me. In one swift motion, I threw my arm towards the enemies. The lightning bolt split into many as each villain I caught was struck. Cries of pain, were heard before they passed out with smoke rising off them. With the immediate threat resolved I was lowered back down and my eyes returned to normal. "Whoa…." I breathed in shock and awe.

"_**I hope you paid attention. That is one way you are able to fight."**_ Decion spoke to me.

I glanced at my hands and flexed them a bit. "Did you just hijack my body?"

"_**Yes."**_ The god spoke. _**"At this time it was necessary so I could teach you how to use more of my power."**_

"Next time, give me a heads up. That was startling." I breathed.

"_**Very well."**_ My ancestor replied. _**"I believe you should go and aid your comrades that were scattered throughout the facility before returning to the instructors."**_ I nodded in agreement before I set out to find the others who are also in the dome. I figured before moving on, I'd check to see if their were any others in the storm area. I took to the air and scanned from just under the cloud line for my classmates. As I had guessed, I spotted two, Tokoyami and Koji Koda. They were surrounded by villains as well. I quickly followed what Decion did as lightning shot at my light blade. Storing that energy, I swung my blade and shot at the villains who cried in agony before collapsing. The two blinked in shock before turning their heads to me.

"You guys alright?" I called down.

The bird man turned to me. "Hishashi." He spoke in a neutral tone as I descended. "Glad you're okay. Thanks for that. Your timing was never better."

I nodded. "Just scanning around for the others. Hope I didn't steal your thunder."

"Not at all. We had our fair share of the enemies before you arrived." The shadow user spoke as his shadow nodded.

"Alright then, I'm heading to the mountain area next. Go to one of the other zones and see who you can gather." I explained. "We stand a better chance of surviving if we have everyone together." The two nodded as we exited the storm dome and split up for the time being. With two friends down and many more to go, I decided to use my shadow to warp into the mountain zone. When I appeared, I immediately saw Momo, Jiro and Kaminari already at their backs with many villains surrounding them. The girls were huddled under some strange blanket, and Kaminari...er, I think someone short circuited his brain. I jumped down, ignoring his unusual movements. "Momo, Jiro."

"Hisashi?" Momo blinked.

Jiro gave a neutral stare to me. "Nice of you to join the party."

"Are you girls alri-" I started before I flushed and immediately turned away. "Uh...Momo...look down." The girl did as I mentioned before flushing herself. Her large breasts were exposed to the open.

"Damn." She groaned and held her tits. "Must have fried a bit from Kaminari's electricity."

"So I guess he's responsible for the other villains twitching on the ground?" I asked. The girls nodded while Kaminari kept moving around all goofy like. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Down side of his quirk." Jiro nodded. "If he uses too much wattage he fries his brain for a bit."

"Ok, you two mind if I clean up the rest?" I spoke. The two shrugged while Momo used the blanket to cover her breasts. Wanting to be quick, I used my black gauntlet to open a massive shadow portal under the remaining villains. They dropped inside as I opened several smaller ones in a circle. Then, I released my hold as they were each launched from the smaller portals and collided with each with a loud thud. The enemies now laid heaped on the ground, out cold. I took a breather before turning back to the other two.

Jiro and Momo had surprised looks on their faces. "Whoa…" they both spoke.

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed my neck. "Yeah...new move."

Momo approached me with a smile. "Thanks for that, Odie, we owe you one." Jiro nodded in agreement.

"Just helping out a pair of friends." I smiled back. That was when Momo surprised me as she pecked my cheek.

"A little way of thanking you." She smiled. Now it was my turn to babble like an idiot like our electrical friend. My cheeks burned red as I failed to complete a sentence. In my babbling state, the two females laughed while holding their stomachs. Regaining some composure, I noticed something. "Hey Momo, how'd you fix your clothes?"

The girl giggled. "It's my quirk. I can create anything I want as long as it's not organic, like my clothes for example."

I chuckled. "Cool, guess that means you don't ever have to go shopping for more."

"It's a nice perk." She nodded.

"Now that the villains are dealt with here, we should find the others and head to the main entrance." I spoke. They nodded before a massive explosion occurred with water blasting upwards. "I hope that wasn't aimed at a friend of ours…"

"What do you want us to do?" Jiro questioned me.

"Hmmmm, I think we can probably head back to the pros now. I don't think it would take long for the others to finish off the villains sent after them." I answered before moving between them. "Jiro, grab hold of Kaminari." I instructed as I looped my arms behind their backs and around their waists. The two females blushed to this while Jiro grabbed the back of Kaminari's jacket. Moments later, the four of us sank into my shadow. This time we were spat out behind Mina and the others who were still at the entrance. "Guys."

Mina snapped her head and gasped. "ODIE!" She cried and tackled me in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

I chuckled before releasing the other two and hugged Mina back. "Yeah, I'm ok." Mina released me as I sat up. "Is everyone alright?"

Mina frowned. "All of us, but…." She glanced behind as I saw thirteen...but she was ripped open from the back.

"How…?" I breathed in surprise.

Uraraka sniffed. "She tried using black hole on the mist guy...but he opened a wormhole from behind, and Thirteen was hurt by her own quirk."

"_**Hmmmm...another shadow user...interesting."**_ My ancestor spoke.

"What about Aizawa?" I asked. Due to his skills, I assume he would be faring okay.

Mina shook her head. "It's...too much to speak of…" I didn't knew what she meant before I looked up.

Many of the thugs were unconscious, but Aizawa was against that giant muscle bird freak. He was being pulverized and broken apart like he was nothing. The pro couldn't even use his quirk because the bird guy grabbed his head and numerously bashed him against the ground. My body froze at the horrid sight before me. Every impact the freak made with the pro's head caused blood to splash nearby. A wave of emotions took over as my jaw and fists clenched. The gauntlets on I wore seemed to pulse with purple light with my increasing heart rate.

Uraraka noticed this and gulped. "Hisashi, why are you glowing with purple marks?" The others blinked and turned to me in shock.

I was unable to hear her, my emotions and power pulsing in my ears rang. "No...I won't…" I breathed as my hands shook. When the bird freak slammed Aizawa down, I heard him cry out, setting me off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I roared and blasted forward without a second thought. The gauntlets called back the hidden blades as I raced towards the villain. I heard my girlfriend scream to me to stop, but I ignored her. "Hey, bird freak!" The monster bird glanced up to me with motionless dead eyes. "Let him GOOOOOOOO!" It shrieked before tossing aside Aziwa and stood to face me while throwing a punch. I blocked the punch with my gauntlets as the impact shook the ground.

The cyan haired villain scratched his neck. "Well, what do we have here? Another player tagging in for an assist?" I glared at the monster before tilting my blades so they dug into its flesh. With a jump backwards, my swords swung down and severed its hands. Blood spurted as the monster shrieked. The man chuckled a bit. "Wow, that's quite an impressive attack, child. You're so cool."

"Who are you?" I spoke coldly with my eyes glowing black and white.

The arm guy chuckled. "Oh, just a normal commander of the League of Villains. Quite a shame All Might isn't here. I went to the trouble of bringing so many friends to meet him."

I flicked my wrists as the blood flung off my blades onto the ground by my feet. "Hate to break it to you, but you already lost about twenty of your pawns to me alone."

"True, but did you count out...my rook?" The man asked with a malice grin under that hand of his. I grew confused before two large hands grabbed me in a tight hold and squeezed me hard.

I grunted. "Grr, where's a jukebox when you need one?" Seconds later, the freak cried out as my body shocked him and phased through his grip. "Can't touch this." That's when I blinked. "Wait…" I was shocked. He had his hands back. "But...how?"

The cyan man cackled softly. "Nomu was created to beat All Might. He has special shock absorption to take many hits, plus he has high speed regeneration. Hack away all you want, he will only regenerate the damage. He's invincible."

My gaze shifted from Nomu to the hand guy. _"I see...so ugly here is his special weapon…"_

"And for the record...Nomu wasn't even trying." The man smirked. "With how you are, you'll make a great warm up for him. Nomu...kill the child." Nomu shrieked, obeying his command before blasting to me with the same speed as All Might. In the blink of an eye, he threw a powerful punch into my gut. I barely had time to react as I was knocked skyward with the air blown from my lungs. I was suddenly hit against the glass dome of the top. The glass cracked around me form the impact as I coughed up a purple colored liquid. It felt like my whole body was crushed by the force of a plane. I gave a groan as I fell back to the ground and landed with a loud thud. I landed nearby the villains as one of my gauntlets popped off my arm from the impact.

The cyan guy laughed. "How sad, and here I thought you'd put up more of a fight." he scratched his neck. "Oh well. Nomu, finish him." The bird sneered and got on top of me before throwing powerful punches into my stomach. My body was mostly comprised of energy, but it was still solid enough normally to feel the impact of every punch, even if they couldn't be fatal.

(Izuku POV)

Mineta, Tsu, and I were able to escape our brush with death at the shipwreck zone. I used my smash to send the villains around the water into that explosion just before we arrived here. We saw the monster pummeling Mr. Aizawa before Odie rushed in. We were relieved...that was until my best friend was now the one being pulverized by Nomu.

Tsu gulped. "What do we do? Hisashi seemed to be going strong, and now he's at his mercy, ribbit."

Minetta shuddered. "He's got all those awesome powers yet even he can't stop him."

"Odie…" I breathed in horror. I couldn't watch him getting pulverized like this. He was my best friend. We've been through so much...I can't let him die like this. If only I had control over One for All...I clenched my fist while I stood there helplessly.

"It's a bit strange that he isn't bleeding after so many hits." Tsu noted. "His body keeps sparking with every blow."

I breathed when I realized. _"Of course...his ancestors…"_ That was when something landed in front of us. It was one of Odie's gauntlets. The piece of armor sizzled with energy with purple runes glowing all over. I knew it was crazy, but I had to do something...I have to try this. I slowly reached out and gently grasped the gauntlet in my hands.

_**"...release my relic."**_ Spoke a deep voice. I gasped when I heard this voice. Could it be…?

"_Are you...one of Odie's ancestors?"_ I spoke back to the relic.

There was a pause before the voice answered. _**"...yes, Izuku Midoriya. I am his eldest ancestor."**_

They do exist. _"Odie told me a bit about you and the others...I will say, it's a tremendous honor to hear your voice."_

"_**Forgive me, but I must make a request of you."**_ The god spoke. _**"Provide an opening for Hisashi to free himself. As it is now, he isn't at risk of death, but the repeated blows are preventing him from being able to focus his power."**_

This surprised me. He wanted me to help Odie be free of the mutant villain pinning him. I was a bit nervous as I glanced at my hand injured from my quirk. _"It's shocking for you to ask me of something this important...To be frank, I still have no control over my power. I know for certain I can't do much and I will get hurt, or worse...be killed..but…"_ My hand clenched as my eyes hardened. _"It won't mean I won't stop fighting. I am training to be a hero. One that dedicates his life to protect his friends and those around him. If I have to give my life to do so, then I will! I will protect Odie, whatever it takes!"_

"_**Your courage is admirable, young one. You need not put your life on the line. Just get the former human to pause and that shall be enough."**_ The god instructed. _**"I cannot grant you a true blessing here, but I can empower your stone to briefly give you control over your own power."**_

"_Right!"_ I nodded before putting the gauntlet on for good measure. I charged One for All into my legs and burst forward. I felt my legs shatter a bit, but my necklace glowed, preventing further damage. I reeled my arm back as my power surged. "Hey!" I yelled as the bird freak turned to m. "Let Odie GO! SMAAAAAAAASH!" I collided with a powerful punch to the face, causing it to screech in pain, and fly off Odie. I grunted by the impact when I fell and rolled around on the ground.

(POV Odie)

The second Izuku punched Nomu, I was able to sink into my shadow and pop out by my friend who now laid on the ground of the facility. "Thanks...for the help." I grunted and stretched my back as it gave a few cracks.

Izuku looked up at me with a painful smile. "No...problem…" He grunted before he pulled off my gauntlet that dropped and weakly held it up to me. "H...here…." I gingerly accepted the relic before izuku went unconscious.

"Rest easy, my friend." I breathed and re-equipped my gauntlet.

The cyan villain scratched his neck. "Impressive, that smash of his. A prodigy of All Might perhaps?" He asked while Nomu got up. "Hmm, no matter, when I get through with you, I'll be sure Nomu torchers the boy slowly."

I glared as the purple runes on my armor glowed again. "You can try, but I won't be caught off guard again." Suddenly there was an explosion at the entrance of the training center. "Huh?" Turning, the smoke was slowly clearing before I saw All Might...and for the first time, he didn't look happy, or had that smile...he look straight up piiiiised.

"**Have no fear students. You're all safe...I am here."** He spoke in an angry tone.

The cyan haired villain chuckled softly. "Well, looks like our game is getting a continue after all."

Seeing the pro, I couldn't help but smile. "About time you decided to join us." The other villains who were still up tried to attack All Might, but he moved too quickly for them. Faster than I could see, the pro knocked them out in an instant. In his blitz attack he not only got the other students back to the entrance, but also knocked the cyan man's hand off his face and appeared in front of me. "Glad you're here, but be careful. These guys seem eager to bring about your death."

All Might glanced down to see Izuku unconscious. **"Is Midoriya alright?"** He asked while picking him up.

"Out cold, but alive. Risked his ass trying to free me from getting beaten up." I replied before crossing my blades in front of me.

The man looked at the unconscious teen in his arms. **"He's reckless...but has that true passionate heart of a hero."**

His remark made me smirk. "Pot meet kettle." We heard grunting as the cyan villain got that hand back on his face while Nomu hissed. "All Might, be careful with that big bird freak. He has shock absorption and a fast regeneration. They created him to kill you."

The pro's expression turned firm. **"Even if he was, I have now plan on dying this day."**

"You won't be alone for this fight. I'm helping you." I mentioned as my aura tensed. "I unlocked more of my power. I'm ready to fight."

All Might glanced to me. **"Young Hishashi, while powerful your quirk is, these villains are the real deal. I do not wish for you to get into harm's way."**

I chuckled briefly. "I appreciate the worry, but I can hold my own. You don't have to worry about me getting hit again. Just keep the bird guy occupied."

"**...very well. But, if this gets too intense, you will be ordered to fall back, understand?"** All Might spoke sternly.

"No promises." I replied before taking off towards the cyan haired man. The man charged at me as well as All Might battled Nomu. "Alright, pal, the hands are coming off!" I spoke with my blades at the ready.

"The only thing coming off you is your head!" The man laughed as he ducked to avoid my blades. Quicker than I reacted, he grabbed my throat with both hands. "Pop goes the weasel." He cackled as I stared back at him. Minutes passed as he grew confused. "This is odd...I know I activated my quirk."

I glared with a smirk. "Looks like your power doesn't work on me. Guess you didn't prepare for someone without a physical body." Taking a step back, my body sparked as I phased through his grip.

The villain remained quiet while scratching at his neck. "You're proving to be rather annoying."

I smirked while my left blade crackled. "Pretty shocking isn't it?" I conjured my power before swinging my blade and shot a bolt of him. He scooted to the side as a trail of black energy glowed where my blade had sliced.

"You know, I was under the impression that heroes weren't supposed to bring bodily harm to villains on purpose." The man spoke. "Aren't the pros teaching you to subdue?"

I stopped for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

A smirk formed under the hand serving as a mask. "Heroes are supposed to fight villains until they surrender and subdue them. Yet you attack with no hesitation and at your fullest. Tell me, are you trying to kill me? That's not the way of being a hero...is it?"

My blood ran cold as he said that. I hadn't thought much about it...but this had been my go to instinct, ever since speaking that oath. _"Decion…?"_ I breathed in only mind.

_**"When one threatens the balance and goes to extinguish an unnecessary life, it is the just reason to end the culprit's life."**_ The god answered. _**"This is the natural law of the world."**_

I nodded before my blades crackled, which made the man chuckle. "Still going to kill me? Well, maybe you shouldn't be a hero. You would be more like a...anti-hero. Yes, truly suits your character, a hero who does things himself and kills who he likes that is justice. How fitting."

The words he spoke made me grit my teeth while my fists clenched. "Like I would stoop to that level…" The gauntlets glowed as the blades retreated inside.

"Aww, how boring. And here I thought you'd show more of that anti-hero spirit." The man spoke in disappointment. In a brief flash of light, my fist connected if the side of his face as I knocked him flying across the room.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. Anti-hero...that title just didn't sound right to me. The man charged at me as his hands tensed to choke me. "I already told you that won't work on me!" I growled while my body sparked.

"Ha ha! Yes! That's what I want to see!" The man laughed maniacally. "Show your true colors, anti-hero!" I snarled as I drew my fist back to strike him. Anger started building as I threw a barrage of punches to his torso. The man grunted from each hit until he was blasted onto his back. The impact caused the hand from his face fly off again.

"I...will not...become an...anti-hero." I panted.

I heard the man chuckling weakly as he slowly sat up and coughed blood. "Ah ah… ha ha...very good...that's the stuff…" Before I could lunge again, the unmistakable voice of All Might rang out in a cry of pain.

I turned to see him in that shadow villain's warp gate while Nomu was clutching where his horrid wound was. To make matters worse, blood was seeping out. "All Might!" I cried out.

The cyan man grabbed the fallen hand and secured it back on his face. "What will you do, boy? Kill me and brand yourself as an anti-hero, or go against what you want and save the symbol of peace?"

As much as I wanted to beat him to a pulp, I knew what needed to be done. I shot a blast of flames at my opponent sending him flying backwards before running to aid All Might. As I did, Decion spoke. _**"I sense a dark aura around that man. Much pain and destruction clings to his soul."**_

"Deku! Hurry up!" I hard bakugou roar at me while the others were caught up and keeping nomu at bay with All Might trying to recover. Giving a shake of my head, I raced to All Might's side. Todaroki had managed to stall Nomu for a bit by freezing him. That was all we needed the help the pro out of his grip.

"All Might." I spoke as he clenched his bleeding wound.

He grunted and stood. **"Not to worry, young Hishashi. I'll be fine. It'll take more than a squeeze to keep me down."**

I nodded. "Glad to hear. Any idea how we can stop this guy?" Nomu broke free from the ice and attempted to punch me, but his fist passed through my torso as though I were a ghost.

"**If what you say is true about his quirk, it doesn't mean he's invincible."** All Might replied. **"He can only take a certain amount of damage, not all of it. So he has a limit to how much he can take."**

"Alright then...think you can deal him a crap ton of damage while I charge up a blast?" I suggested while zapping Nomu.

All Might laughed. **"Of course I can, young Hishashi. Just leave it to me!"** With that, he lunged at Nomu. The mutant screeching as he and the pro traded a flurry of punches.

I jumped back from the two as my ancestor spoke one last time. _**"The eclipse cannon…"**_

"What was that?" I breathed with an arched brow. The only response I received was a surge of energy in my gauntlets. In front of my black gauntlet formed a glowing circle shaped black glyph and a white one in front of the other. On a hunch, I brought my hands together in front of my. When the glyphs met, they fused into one and turned purple. A vortex of shadow appeared at its center with an orb of golden energy pulsing at its core.

All Might bashed Nomu back as he smirked. **"Now here's a little something, and I think you might recognize it…"** His arm started gleaming and steaming with his power. **"Go beyond...pluuuuus…ULTRAAAAAAAA!"** He bellowed before blasting his fist into Nomu's gut. He screeched and was shot up into the air.

That was my moment. Gritting my teeth, I poured every ounce of energy I had into my attack. "Eclipse cannon...FIRE!" A thunder clap ripped through the facility as a massive beam of gold, black, and purple energy shot from hands and collided with Nomu. The creature shrieked in agony and pain as he was blasted through the ceiling and off into the distance. I panted while my gauntlets steamed from the back lash. The runes faded to a dark purple as the energy seemed to dissipate. A groan was all I could muster before falling on my back. "Man...what a blast…" Glancing behind us, I only had enough time to see the cyan man being held back by his shadowy friend with pros rushing inside the building. That was when I allowed darkness to take hold of me and passed out.

**Well, this was quite a test of our hero's power. Before I forget, and I know there might be a bit of confusion on this, Odie's body is normally comprised of just pure energy. However, he can focus that energy into a solid form. Should he be bombarded with multiple strikes and is caught off guard, it hampers his control of his powers, hence why he couldn't free himself. Anyway, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This is the first chapter of the new year, so I think you'll have a lot to look forward to. Like always, please leave a review so I can see how you are enjoying the story. If you think something should be fixed or have an idea for something to be added please feel free to either mention it in a review or PM me. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 8 - The Aftermath**

**(Inster: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

I have no idea how long I had been knocked out, but when I woke up I was lying in a soft bed. Apparently, I had been moved into what I could only guess was the nurse's office at UA. I'd never been here before because I had been normally able to heal myself perfectly fine with the light around me. There was a slight throbbing in my head and my vision seemed to be tinted purple, but aside from that I think I was alright. "Ow…" I grumbled in annoyance.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, sonny." An elder female voice spoke next to me.

My head turned over so I could see the voice's owner. "Who…are you?"

The woman gave a sigh. "I'm the nurse at UA. My hero name is Recovery Girl."

"Ah…" I nodded. "Guess I have you to thank for healing me, right?"

"Nope." She stated flatly.

I blinked in confusion. "No…?"

"There was nothing I could do to heal you." The elderly hero stated. "I was told you took a beating, but from what I can see it didn't leave a mark. You had just passed out from being drained of your energy."

"Then why do I feel so woozy?" I asked.

The nurse rubbed her chin. "Maybe because you hadn't expelled so much of your energy in a single place before."

I guess that makes sense. I'm still new to my powers that Decion and the others had given me, even with all the training with Izuku and All Might. My brain clicked when I thought of them. "All Might and the students from USJ, are they…?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, they are fine. Izuku Midoriya had taken a beating and I healed him as best I could. When the other heroes arrived, they captured most of the small time villains and hauled them off."

I breathed in relief as I eased back on my pillows. "That's good to hear…."

"Indeed." Recovery Girl nodded. "Though I will tell you that school will be cancelled for a few days. After the attack on USJ, we don't want to put the other students in harm's way."

"Seems like a plan." I replied and attempted to sit up. My arms shook slightly from the strain as I leaned my back against the headboard. "Could you do me a favor and open the curtains, please?" The nurse nodded before approaching the window and spread out the two curtains blocking the afternoon sun. I held my left hand out as the sun's rays lit up my palm. After a few seconds, a stream of red light flowed in through the window and absorbed into my hand. A minute passed before I pulled back and breathed. "Ahhhhhhh, much better."

Recovery Girl observed what I was doing and hummed. "Interesting, you seem to draw energy from the sun to recover. Quite intriguing."

I chuckled sheepishly. "From what I understand I can do that trick with energy that gives off any form of light or electricity."

"I see." The nurse replied. "Well, you seem to be alright now. I would advise you to head home and rest up while you can. I'm sure your folks are worried sick about you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I would believe-"

Before I could finish my statement the intercom turned on. "Hello, Recovery Girl, this is Principal Nezu. Is Odie Hisashi recovered enough to move yet?"

Recovery girl moved to a mic and clicked a button. "Yes sir. Odie has made a fine recovery."

"Splendid, could you please send him down to my office at once?" The voice asked.

"Of course." She replied before turning to me. "It seems the principal wishes to see you. I'd advise you not to keep him waiting."

Climbing off the bed, I nodded and made my way towards the office. _"Why does the principal want to see me? I hope I'm not in trouble."_ I made my way to the principal's office before I knocked three times.

"Enter." A voice from behind the door spoke. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Inside I immediately recognized All Might in his deflated form. He was sitting on a couch with a cup of tea in front of him on a coffee table. At a large desk towards the back of the room sat a man sized, white, anthropomorphic mouse. The mouse creature saw me enter as he smiled. "Ah, Odie Hishashi, am I right?"

I blinked, not expecting a large mouse person to be in the school, let alone the principal's office. "Uh...yes sir. I was called by Mr. Nezu?"

The mouse man chuckled. "That would be me young man."

"Oh." I stated in slight shock.

"It's surprising yes." Nezu spoke. "Many call me a mouse, a dog or any other animal they can think of that matches my description." Wow, he's taking this well despite being an animal morph of some kind. "Please, sit." I nodded and decided to sit in the chair opposite All Might.

The legendary super hero smiled softly. "Hanging in there, kid?"

"Trying to." I sighed.

Nezu poured some tea in a cup and slid it in front of me. "Here, have some tea." Without hesitation, I grasped the cup and drank it. The warm liquid seemed to set me at ease the more I drank.

"You put up quite a fight back at USJ. Never expected you to be that annoying to our uninvited guests." All Might spoke.

"Yes indeed." Nezu agreed while sipping his beverage. "I must say, young Hishashi, your quirk and abilities are quite intriguing from what All Might told me. In fact, your quirk might be as strong as One for All."

The mention of All Might's quirk caused me to choke on my tea. "Ack! Ack! H…he knows about your quirk?" I asked the skinny man.

All Might nodded. "Nezu has been a close friend that I can trust to know about the secrets of One for All. There's also another friend of mine that works with the police that knows , along with Recovery girl, and of course you and Midoriya."

"And you told him about mine?" I breathed while wiping away the tea I spilled.

"Knowing about the secrets of the students' quirks is something that can't be helped, young man." Nezu spoke calmly. "But do not worry, I won't tell a soul about your power. Keeping my students safe and their secrets to their power is my top priority as principle of UA High."

Despite only knowing this mouse man for only a few minutes now, I felt he was being sincere. Plus if he was someone that All Might could trust with his secret, how bad could he be. "To be honest, sir, it's not really a quirk. I only obtained it because I happen to meet the right conditions."

Nezu sipped his tea again. "Yes. All Might mentioned that your power is tied to an ancient civilization of the past, your ancient ancestors." Nodding, I gave Nezu the basic rundown of everything I had learned of my roots and what the guardians had asked of me. "I see, so they wish to use you to establish a new line of guardians as they are no longer able to do so themselves."

"In a nutshell." I replied. "In the meantime, my ancestor wants me to master my powers so that I may take over for him."

"Interesting." Nezu nodded as he poured us more tea. "I was also notified from All Might you have relics that are tied to their powers as well, correct?"

I slipped off one of my gauntlets and rested it on the coffee table. "Basically. I'm told they helped them access and control their powers. Supposedly they hold abilities I can learn to use later on. And as of current, they hold what remains of their life force."

"Quite fascinating." The principal leaned towards the gauntlet. "Do you mind?" He reached out to grab it, but pulled back after receiving a shock.

"I wouldn't." I warned. "My ancestor is quite picky about who touches his relic."

"I see." Nezu nodded while rubbing his palm. "Handling a relic from a god is indeed a privilege." Soon after shaking off the numbness in his hand, his mood turned a bit more firm. "There is another reason why I wished to speak to you."

I gulped. "There is?"

Nezu nodded as a flat screen TV next to him blinked on. On it was security footage of the USJ incident. More specifically, my fight with the villain with all the hands. "I watched footage of what happened before the pros arrived and came across this." He spoke. "Typically most heros don't fight with weapons that are designed to bring harm. Of course there are a few exceptions to this. However, your choice of tools isn't why I asked you here."

I kinda had a feeling where this was going. "Is it from the engagement of the villain I fought?"

"Yes, I am a bit worried that you were easily goaded into a fight. The other reason...is how you were fighting him." He turned his full attention to the screen. "In my life I have only witnessed a handful of swordsmen that could be considered masters. It took them nearly forty years each to achieve the level of skill they had. But nothing compared to the prowess you displayed." A lump formed in the back of my throat as we watched the footage. "Based on what I've seen before, the strikes you made...were intended to be lethal."

All Might leaned forward. "That's suggesting a lot, Nezu. He's just a kid. I don't think he had any intention of killing him."

The mouse turned to me. "Odie, care to comment?"

A cold drop of sweat ran down my neck as I breathed. "Before the incident I had never even used a sword, let alone my gauntlets. I didn't know they held those blades inside them. As for the actual fighting, I wasn't giving any thought to my movements. I just...felt like a new set of instincts took over." It wasn't really a lie. Yes, I did try to kill him the first time, but when I realized my actions, I had to step down.

Nezu processed this information while rubbing his chin. "I see ...if that's the case, would this instinct have come from your gear that allows your body to move on its own?"

I shifted uneasily. "I don't think so. The gauntlets don't affect my mind. One of the things my ancestors had told me was that the blades were the relic's natural form and that they came to be during an age where most fighting between good and evil ended in death."

The principle took this information in carefully before speaking again. "I understand. But, I wish to at least have some precautions for you and your future of graduating as a hero. When classes start again, I wish for you to leave your relics at home. If I suspect they are what drove your actions during the fight, I don't want you to be relying on them. The last thing we need is for the people to be frightened by a student in training at UA High. Plus I'm sure you wouldn't wish to be marked as a killer."

I slumped in my seat. "I understand, sir."

Nezu gave me a smile. "Thank you, young man. And, if everything goes well, you can bring back your relics to training. For now, know we'll be keeping our eyes on you as a precaution."

"Understood, sir. I was hoping to be able to keep my grandfather close to me as I became a hero. That's part of why I had wanted to use the relics." I replied.

"Yes, All Might told me about him." Nezu chuckled. "He was a good man."

I breathed and slipped my relics into my bag. "Guess I'll be off then."

The two nodded as I headed for the door. "Odie." All Might spoke as I turned to him. "The battles are getting tougher. Work hard."

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Hey, come on, I'm not the type to give a half ass attempt." All Might chuckled as I left the school. With no where else to be, I headed home. "Mom, dad? I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house.

Immediately I was greeted by my mother who ambushed me in a tight hug. "Oh, honey, you're okay!" She spoke in relief while keeping a tight grip on me.

I groaned in discomfort. "M-mom...lighten up...or else...ah!" Without warning my body discharged a shock through the whole room. The power breakers tripped with a loud ZAP as we were plunged into darkness.

After my dad turned the power back on, my mother blinked from getting shocked by the electricity I produce. "Whoa…" The woman groaned before feeling her hair, which was poofed out in all directions. "AHHHHH! MY HAIR!"

I shuddered and tried to breathe. "Ma, that's not the first time you did that to me. If you hug me too tight and too suddenly I get staticy." All I got was a glare from the woman that brought me into the world. I gulped and dipped my head. "...I'm sorry…"

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll let this slide once, only because you're okay. You gave your father and I a scare when he heard about the attack of villains at your school."

I blinked. "You make it sound as though the attack was my fault somehow."

"It's not, but we were concerned you might've been hurt." My mother replied. "I don't know what I would do if my baby boy were to be hurt or killed by villains in school."

Trying to ease her concern, I gave her a small smile. "I'd be fine no matter what. When was the last time you saw me even get cut and bleed?" The woman thought for a few minutes before sighing and shook her head. "I can't be hurt, mom. You don't need to worry so much."

"That may be true, but that won't stop me from worrying about your life." She spoke before hugging me again, but softer this time.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled.

She pulled back and smiled. "Now, I had a feeling you might be hungry while you were recovering in school. So, I decided to whip up your favorite tonight." I jumped for joy and ran for the kitchen.

After dinner, the three of us took a moment to relax and watch some TV. Mom and Dad were cuddled together on their sofa as I sat on the recliner flipping through channels. Bored of what was on, I ended up just stopping on the local news channel.

"And that's your local seven day forecast. Back over to you, Kelly."

"Thanks, Tom. In other news, onlookers outside the courthouse remained shocked as they watched Buka Cyochu walk out a free man. It has been long speculated by police that Buka has been responsible for several recent murders in the downtown city area. Investigators combed every inch of the crime scenes, but were unable to turn up any hard evidence that would've kept the gang member behind bars."

"There was nothing we could do." A detective inside court spoke. "With no evidence, Mr. Buka is just an innocent man."

"I cannot believe that they are letting that maniac out on the streets again!" Cried a woman with tears running down her cheeks. "That smug son of bitch was grinning ear to ear when the judge gave his ruling. Now my baby girl is dead and her murderer is walking around." I too saw that grin he was hiding, and it made my blood boil a bit.

My dad sighed as his arm pulled my mom closer to him. "Even if they catch the right guy, sometimes they still get to walk free."

"It's despicable he could even smile in this situation." My mother spoke. "Guilty or not, a woman lost her child."

I sighed while shaking my head. "Give me a break. Can't one hero stand up to something like this?"

"The heroes can only do so much. They can catch criminals and stop crimes, but after that it's up to the courts. Besides that, they can only work within the legal boundaries." My dad explained.

I let those words sink in as a new voice filled my head. _"...unacceptable."_ Decion spoke with almost...a growl? _"This is not justice, this is a sad mockery of what I stood for. One can not simply snuff out the life of another who has yet to reach her destiny and receive no punishment."_

"_There's nothing we can do about it, Decion. Without evidence, we can't put the punishment or crimes against others who commit them."_ I explained.

My ancestor gave a grunt. _"I have seen what he did, young one. While you cannot yet see for yourself, I observe everything from the shadows. It pains me that I can't have you act on it to correct this error."_

"_Decion, we can't. I don't know how we could, but we can't just go up to him and arrest him. Besides, I'm not licensed as a hero yet."_ I mentioned.

There was a minute of silence before Decion spoke again. _"You are right, you do not have the authority to act. For now, it is not your concern."_ I nodded before checking the time, which was pretty late.

"I'm going to bed." I yawned as I stepped up from the couch. My parents bid me goodnight as I walked off to my room to crash for the night.

**(Pov none)**

In the nighttime sky, a mountain range loomed far in the distance. Under the silver light of the full moon, a temple of untold origins stood, dark and abandoned. Inside, several meters under the surface was a sealed chamber yet to be discovered. In the center, a massive, perfectly round crystal lay in slumber. Around it, now in simple shimmering clouds, bickered three beings.

**"I cannot believe that these humans have left the world in this state of disarray!" **Cried one voice.

**"Father, please be reasonable. You can't just go and do as you see fit."** A second voice countered, which was a female. **"Humans have lived without guidance from the gods for too long. They don't need us in their everyday lives now."**

**"You dare suggest that, after witnessing my very purpose and domain challenged by that arrogant male?!"**

A second male voice chimed in. **"Brother, while I agree we must be brought back into the world, I agree with your daughter."**

The first male breathed. **"All these eons I have laid dominant, hoping we could be revived to correct the world. Now I see I must do what I can to correct it until my hier is ready. No longer shall I allow the world to be thrown into disorder without justice."** The cloud moved closer to the central crystal. **"Father, if you can hear me, if you have not yet abandoned us, please, grant me my greatest ally to right the wrongs man has made."** There was a moment of silence before the orb gave off a faint purple glow. From its base, a stream of light snaked its way along the tile floor before colliding with a wall. An image of a great beast coated in gems was etched in the stone. The room began to tremble as cracks formed in the wall until it collapsed in an avalanche of rubble.

Beyond the cloud of dust, heavy breaths echoed while followed by the sound of rocks scraping together. Finally, two piercing red eyes opened, peering around the room for the first time in many years. The cloud hovered closer to the creature with satisfaction. **"Hello, my dear friend, we have much to do."**

**(Pov Odie)**

The sun rose the next morning as I was downstairs for breakfast. UA had given all the students the day off after the attack. I suppose they thought we'd been put through enough with that unexpected visit from the villains. As I was getting some cereal from the kitchen. My parents were already up, watching the news on the TvI heard the news on the TV. "Morning."

"Morning, kiddo." My dad greeted me.

"Want me to cook you anything?" My mother offered with her bright smile.

Chuckling, I shook my head. "I'm ok, I thought I might try to learn to cook my own food for once." I glanced at the TV as I saw what looked like a serious incident on the news. From what I could see, it was by an abandoned building sprayed with blood. "The hell is going on in the news?"

"Last night, at roughly four in the morning, the remains of Buka Cyochu were discovered just outside of an alley on main street. Police questioned witnesses who said that they had heard a scream as well as a loud roar of some kind before coming across his tattered remains alone in the alley. The only thing police were able to find was a single purple gemstone embedded in what was left of Buka's chest. Police urge anyone with information about the attack to call the authorities as soon as possible." a woman on the news explained as a picture of a jagged uncut purple gem was displayed.

My blood slowed to a crawl as a lump formed in my throat. _"What the hell could've done that?" _I thought. And the gem...it almost looks like the ones that my grandfather gave me. I had a very bad feeling about this. After the news flash, I decided to clear my head and spend my day training. Hey, I might've had the day free from school, but that didn't mean I could slack off.

As I was heading to the beach where Izuku and I did our training, I heard the sound of my best friend. "Odie!" I turned to see Izuku running to me.

"Izuku, how are you doing?" I smiled as my friend screeched to a halt.

"Ha...ha...I...ha…" Izuku panted while trying to speak.

My eyes rolled as I chuckled. "Take it easy there, speedy. No need to give yourself a heart attack."

Izuku got his breath back before speaking. "I'm glad you're okay. You gave me and the others quite a scare when you passed out after you and All Might defeated the villains at USJ."

"Yeah, according to Recovery Girl, she thinks it was due to me spending too much of my energy. I'm supposed to have an unlimited supply, but I guess there's a limit until I get full access to all my powers." I explained.

"That's understandable." He nodded as we walked together. "By the way, did you see the news this morning?"

"Which part of it?" I asked.

"The murderer, Buka Cyochu. He was released yesterday of a crime he was not charged with and was found dead this morning." My friend explained.

"Oh that...yeah I saw it." I nodded. "It's a little unnerving. When I saw the report of him getting out last night, my ancestor...wasn't exactly pleased."

Izuku nodded and pondered. "Yeah, Decion is a strict one. By his standing and might as a god, can't blame him for being upset over the ordeal."

I breathed. "The thing is...it was almost like his personality shifted. I'd never heard him that irritated before. He mentioned that it was a sad mockery of what he stood for."

"Guess he still honors his old traditions of the past." Midoriya mentioned.

"I suppose it is reassuring to know he is loyal to what he was meant to do even after becoming unable to act on it." I spoke.

Izuku nodded. "I know that man deserves punishment for his crimes..but to be killed in such a brutal way…" We shuddered at the thought of being reduced to a smear of blood and pile of giblets. "But what was more curious was the gem they found…" He dug in his shirt and pulled out the necklace I gave him. "I mean, that gem looks exactly like the ones you have."

I shook my head. "The one they showed on TV was rough and uneven like a raw chunk of crystal. All the ones my grandpa left me were already trimmed and sculpted into their current shape."

"True." Izuku nodded as we were on beach grounds. "I assume you came here for training right?"

"More or less." I admitted with a laugh. "I assume you had the same thought?"

Izuku chuckled a bit. "Yeah...plus, I need to get better training to control One for All. I was lucky Decion gave me a little power to keep my arm from shattering."

I blinked. "Really? Hmmm, was that when you freed me from Nomu?" My friend nodded in reply. "Heh, guess he deemed you worthy there, friend."

Izuku blushed slightly while rubbing his arm with a small smile. "Ehehe….I was just determined to save and protect you."

A smile formed on my face as I patted his back. "And that is why we're friends." We both chuckled before I continued. "Now, shall we train together?"

"Yes!" Izuku nodded with a smile and a determined look. And thus, we spared together. We went on through the rest of the day, never slowing for anything. Only when the sun sank below the horizon in the evening did we finally shake hands and go our separate ways.

The next morning came around as I was attempting to leave the house before mom could run down her unnecessary checklist. I grabbed a bagel, and a thermos of coffee as I walked to school. The weather was pleasant enough soI took a breath of crisp morning air. "A peaceful morning…" I smiled. Unfortunately, my moment did not last as I felt an abrupt breeze past me. "What th- Ack!" I gagged as the necklace I wore became taunt. The force yanked me off my feet as I was now being pulled through the air like a kite. My eyes could barely focus enough to make out somebody in a dark outfit sprinting down the street and scale up a building side with ease. A moment later, the force vanished causing me to collapse and cough.

"Well, this is certainly new.~" A silky, seductive, female voice spoke. I glanced up and saw who my kidnapper was. She was a woman in her young 20s, her hair was white as snow and fell to her waist. Her outfit was a tight black spandex suit with gloves and high boots along with a black mask over her eyes. And uh...she was busting out in her chest...big time. "Who thought I'd catch the man with the beautiful jewel to boot?~" She grinned in amusement.

Shaking off my blush, I rose to my feet and dusted myself. "Real funny, lady. Thanks to you I lost my breakfast. Now if you don't mind, I must be going."

I was heading for the door nearby, but the woman landed in front of me in a crouched position. "And where are you going?~"

My eyes narrowed. "UA, if you must know."

The woman rose as a sly grin formed. "Ooooo, so you're part of one of the most popular hero training schools...interesting.~"

Not gonna lie, her voice only was making it near impossible to look at her with a straight face. "Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." This time I walked straight for the ledge of the building.

The woman once again skid in front of me, and her face was mere inches from mine. "You're a mysterious one….I like that in a man.~"

Not sure what happened, but that was when my brain finally decided to turn on a light bulb. "Wait...you were after my necklace, and with that outfit...you're a thief, aren't you?"

The woman gave a heart warming laugh as her chest bounced. "You catch on quickly, handsome.~"

"Sweet." I chuckled.

The woman grinned before turning to me. "You should be pleased. I never let any man be this close to me.~"

I smirked as my eyes started to glow. "Well, I might be the last after they lock you up."

"Oh? Planning to send me to prison are you?~" The thief grinned. I nodded as my body pulsed with energy. Now...I have to give her credit here. Moments before I could attempt to capture her, the woman pinned me to a wall nearby with her lips smothered against mine. My eyes bulged as I felt her tongue go into my mouth before I managed to teleport behind her, free from her grasp.

The female laughed sweetly before approaching me. Her hand glided across my cheek and neck causing me to shudder. "You're feisty too...you have my total attention, cutie.~" She cooed before walking to the ledge. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you...and by the way, you call me Nightshade. Now if you'll excuse me.~" The thief winked, blew me a kiss and simply fell backwards from the ledge with her arms held out. I scrambled to the edge, my brain still fried from what had just occurred. Gazing at the ground, I was baffled...the woman just vanished.

I sat back while I took a deep breath. "Whoa…." the feeling of her soft lips still lingered on my mind. Under normal circumstances I would have been pissed that she had done that, yet my teenage boy brain refused to let me get angry about it. I finally got to my feet and gazed back where the woman vanished. "...Nightshade." Off in the distance, a bell chimed and brought me back to my senses. "Shit, I'm late for class!" I cried out and teleported to the doorway of my homeroom. I quickly came through the door as I noticed my friends and my classmates sitting at their desks, but Mr. Aizawa wasn't here. Considering the beating he took from Nomu before I stepped in, I'm not surprised he wasn't here.

When I took a seat, Izuku spoke. "Where have you been, Odie? You're never late to class."

I rubbed my neck. "I got held up."

"Hey guys." We heard Uraraka speak up as we turned to her. "Did you guys hear about this crazy new thief in town?" The rest of the class went silent as they leaned in. "The thief is a girl, and has already robbed several banks and jewelry stores from other cities in Japan. They call her Nightshade."

My cheeks darkened a shade _"So she was a big time thief. Maaaan, if only I managed to catch her."_

"Has anyone ever managed to catch her before?" Kirashima asked.

Uraraka shook her head. "The best detectives never found traces of her, and she's skilled in combat. Those who do get to see her never got the chance to catch her either. She's known to use seduction to distract them. Doesn't matter if they were male or female."

I grumbled. "That would have been nice to know earlier…"

"What was that, Odie?" I heard Mina nearby.

My face flushed as I flailed my arms. "Huh, oh, it was nothing really."

Kaminari gave me a sly grin. "By your reaction it's almost as if you ran into her." I froze and shot him a death stare.

"I'd do anything to meet this chick." Mineta spoke with a dark blush and desired look. "Oh I bet she's packing under that spandex. She can seduce me anytime."

He was suddenly slapped in the head by Tsu with her long tongue. "That kind of mind of yours will get you killed, Mineta. Ribbit."

This gave me a light chuckle, but guilt bubbled up a bit as I glanced briefly at Mina. "Sooooo, Mi, you know I wouldn't...cheat on you, right?" I whispered.

My girlfriend arched a brow while tilting her head. "Well, yeah, of course Odie...why do you ask?"

I gulped nervously and spoke in my normal tone. "Well...full disclosure, yes I ran into this new thief which is why I was late."

I should have kept my mouth shut and stayed quiet, cause that's when the others snapped their attention to me again. "No way! You literally ran into Nightshade!?" Kirashima asked in shock.

"More like she dragged me up a building because she tried to steal my necklace." I admitted with a sweat drop.

We soon heard laughing from Bakugou. "Haha! She dragged your sorry ass up a building!? You must be losing pounds, Deku Odie!"

My face burned red. "Kind of comes with the territory of having my body comprised of entirely light energy. I basically have no mass."

"So what happened when you met her face to face?" Iida asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Errrr…" I gulped again. "I was going to catch her, but...she kinda stunned me and got away."

"How did she stun you if you're made of energy? Ribbit." Tsu questioned.

With flushed cheeks, I stared at the ground. "...she pinned me to the wall nearby and stuck her tongue down my throat…" There was silence in the room before I slowly glanced up. Everyone, even Bakugou was in a state of shock by what I spoke. "Yeah...my thoughts exactly."

I was suddenly grabbed by the collar by Mineta while shaking me as he was crying anime tears. "How is this possible!? Why did she have to kiss you!? How can she do that to you and not me!?"

Out of panic, my body shocked him and knocked him flying to the floor. "Hey! It's not like I made a move on her! That was the last thing on my mind." I sighed and slumped in my chair. "Add insult to injury, I think I heard her say she was going to be keeping an eye on me from now on."

Kirashima chuckled while elbowing me. "You're becoming a ladies man, aren't you Hishashi?" Suddenly, the scent of smoke wafted in the air. "Huh, is there a fire?" We followed are noses behind my seat and saw Mina gritting her teeth. Her hands clutched the sides of her deck as her acid had started to dissolve it. "...uh oh." The spiky red haired boy spoke before He and the others suddenly backed up near the other side of the classroom, leaving me with an angry Mina.

Now let me warn you all right now, I get most of you who ever have or get girlfriends won't likely have to deal with quirks. However, if your special lady does have one, kindly make a note not to make her mad under any circumstances. "Um, M-Mi...calm down…" I stuttered.

Mina's black and yellow eyes locked on my own as if her soul was pulverizing me. "Odie...Hishashi…." I let out a pathetic high pitched 'eep' and shrank under my desk. When one says the full name, you know you are in deep shit. "How could you let that woman force feed you her tongue?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I...she moved too fast…" I attempted to explain. "I had no idea she would do that."

With her desk now melted from her acid, my angry girlfriend stood. "Come here…" Out of terror and not wanting to make her any more mad than she already was, I slowly crawled out of hiding and faced her. Her glare hardened while her hands were coated in acid. "Tell the truth...when she kissed you...did you enjoy it?"

Sweat poured down the back of my neck. "I...I admit she was a good kisser, but no I didn't enjoy it." Mina was silent for a sec before she grabbed my collar as her acid slowly burned my clothes. Dread and guilt plagued my soul as I closed my eyes tight and awaited my punishment. After what felt like an eternity, my lips were suddenly smashed to another set and a wet tongue shoved down my throat. Utter surprise filled me as my hands gently moved up and lightly held her back. Mina gave a soft coo while pushing harder against me in our kiss.

At least two minutes rolled past before she pulled back with saliva connecting our mouths. I panted with air filling my needed lungs now while Mina gave a small grin. "Was that better?"

My eyes wandered her face. "I'm confused as to what just happened."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm a little pissed you were kissed by another girl...but that means I have to do what I can to make sure every girl in the world knows you belong to me and no one else." Mina explained.

Uraraka blinked. "Wait, Mina, you mean you two are dating?"

Mina chuckled a bit. "Well, we were trying to keep it a secret, but...I guess the cats outta the bag."

Kirashima smirked. "Ironic the bag got torn open by a cat burglar."

I glared at him before turning to Mina. "So….we good?" It was a second before Mina slapped me across the face. "Ow…" I groaned while rubbing my cheek. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

Mina finally smiled before embracing me. "We're good now, Odie-chan." She cooed and kissed my slapped cheek.

A smile formed on my face as I leaned into her ear and whispered. "And to answer your question, you were much better."

"Good." She giggled. "If she ever comes for you, I'll need to put her in her place." After we separated, Mina glanced sheepishly at Momo. "Um, seeing how I melted my desk, could you make me a new one, please?"

The girl sighed a bit. "Sure." Momo took a moment as her body glowed before she conjured up a new desk for my girl.

"Thanks, Momo." I smiled.

"Just don't get in this situation with Mina again." The girl warned.

"Hey, it wasn't MY fault Nightshade kissed me." I countered. Momo only responded with a glare. "...understood, ma'am." I gulped. Welp, crisis averted. I just hope I don't get involved with this again ...But I have a very big feeling, this is only the beginning.

**Aaaaaaaaand another chapter done. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope you all are enjoying the series of events that are unfolding. Odie is sure to have a bit of a tense journey down the road for sure. Now, I gotta address a few questions that were asked. Regarding the language that was used when Odie recited the oath, I actually made a language to revolve around this more for use such as this. A quick search on the web and there were quite a few websites for making up languages. If you guys are interested in the language I will add in the end of either the next chapter or the one after, but only if you want me to. As for the second question, purple is actually my second favorite color. As far as why it's common in this story, from what I've seen light and darkness magic or energy is often portrayed as white and black. However, for whatever reason when you combine the two it gets represented by purple. I don't know why, but it is. Please leave a review so I can tell how you liked the story so far. If you have any ideas for stuff for me to add or think I should change something, either leave it in a review or PM me. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 9 - Let the Games Begin**

**(Insert: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

Now with the craziness of the morning out of the way, we got in our seats as we awaited for homeroom to begin. Mina turned around to Tsu behind and leaned back. "Hey, Tsu, Sooooo who do you think is going to teach class today?"

Tsu put a finger on her chin in thought. "I have no idea. Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries."

That was when the doors opened, assuming to be our sub. However, it wasn't a sub...it was the eraser head himself. "Morning." He spoke in a slight muffled tone by the amount of bandages around his face. Matter of fact, he almost looked like a mummy.

The class gasped in shock. "Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?!"

"Whoa! What a pro!" Kaminari spoke in surprise.

Iida raised his hand. "Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're okay!"

Uraraka looked worried. "You call that okay?"

"My well being is irrelevant." The mummy, I mean man, spoke as he reached the podium and faced us. "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"What?" I breathed.

"Our fight…" Bakugou continued.

"Don't tell me…" Gulped Izuku

"Not more bad guys…!" Mineta spoke in panic and terror.

The teacher's tired eyes pierced through his bandages. "The UA sports festival is about to start." A mixture of cheers and annoyed groans echoed around the classroom. The UA sports festival is a huge deal for all of us UA students and the world. We are to do many challenges that are given to us by the school. Not only that, the entire world will be watching us as pros will choose to interview and train us by our scores and quirks.

"Alright!" Kirashima stated loudly. "Time to kick some ass!"  
"Hold up a second." Kaminari spoke while putting a hand on the red haired boy's face and pushed him back.

"Is it a really good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro questioned.

"They could attack us while we're all in the same place." Another agreed.

Aizawa sighed. "Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the situation is handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus. they're beefing up security from years past." Once more his eyes pierced through his bandages. "This event is a huge opportunity for all students here at UA. It's not something that we can cancel because of a few villains."

Mineta paled. "Uh, I'm sorry, why not? It's just a sports festival."

Izuku blinked and turned to the smaller boy. "Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?"

"Of course I do." Mineta replied. "I just don't wanna get murdered."

"Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the whole world." The teacher continued. "In the past, everyone obsessed over the olympic games, but then quirks started appearing. Now, the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters, UA's sports festival."

Momo nodded. "That's right, and top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"Sure unless you're dead." Mineta added. I couldn't help but smile a little to myself in thought. In a way, this is one of the most important events there is at this school. How you perform here has a big impact on how popular a hero you become later in life.

"She's right." Kaminari added. "After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies to be a sidekick."

Jiro turned to him. "Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go pro and stay as eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb."

Aizawa nodded. "It's true that joining a hero agency can give you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go pro one day, then this event could open a door for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you can't afford to slack off on your training."

"Yes sir!" The students and I agreed with nods.

"Class is dismissed." He replied before he left the class. Everyone else grouped up and chatted about the upcoming event as I took a chance to think.

"_Heh, I watched this thing every year as a kid. Now I actually get to be a part of it."_ I thought.

To my surprise, an old familiar voice responded. _**"Such a trivial waste of time you mortals insist on upholding."**_Decion spoke.

I sighed a bit. _"Don't think of this as a way of a waste of time, Decion. Didn't festivals like this happen in the old days as a way to worship gods like you?"_

"_**Of course you humans did this back in my time."**_ The god chuckled. _**"Back then, other religions were starting to bloom as well. Those gods used these events to determine their champions. Other civilizations...skipped over the gladiator fighting and merely sacrificed a soul to their god."**_

"_Times have changed since then, but we have kept a few similar traditions."_ I replied. _"Try thinking of it this way: As your heir, this is my chance to show you and the others what I can do against the other students in the school. There are also going to be a couple different events in the festival. More than likely, there's gonna be one on one battles against each other."_

The god became quiet. _**"All this time, and you humans still insist on battles to the death to show off your powers?"**_

"_Weeeeeeell, we battle with our powers yes, but minus the part of killing each other."_ I sweatdropped.

"_**...you humans still continue to confuse me. Orcs and Elves I can understand. Homo-sapiens though…"**_ The god muttered.

I sighed a bit while leaning against my chair. _"Just try to follow me on this, Decion…speaking of, something has been tugging at my curiosity for a little bit."_

"_**Then speak, young one?"**_ The god asked.

"_So far, you, your daughter and brother are the only gods and goddess I've met...are there others like you guys, or are you three the last of your kind?"_

The guardian chuckled. _**"I'm sure you're aware that there are many other religions now circulating mankind. Over the years, other clans and tribes have come up with their own versions of what started the world. However, in the end, all their gods end up being new versions of us. The other guardians and I were given life from the planet's very soul. These newer gods were born of humans' tale and given power through their people's faith. We held more power than these new gods, but when we forfeited our total immortality to begin bloodlines with humans, it left us with the same flaw that gods now have. When our people were slaughtered, there remained none who worshipped us, and thus we faded. As for the other gods, they are in fact still around, and mingle in coexistence, despite most humans believing one to be superior to the rest." **_

I processed this information slowly from his story. _"So you and your family are the only true gods?"_

"_**In a way, all the beings you humans refer to as gods are in essence manifestations of primal forces in your world. However, there was another...an old friend of mine, an elder god to be precise."**_I heard Decion reply.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I asked.

_**"He was there shortly after the universe came to be. Ever since then, he has watched everything in this dimension come to pass. Rarely does he ever choose to interact with anyone, so many simply look over his existence."**_ Decion sighed.

"_Who was he?"_ I asked, now feeling more curious than before.

"_**His name was Chrono...the master of time."**_ Decion answered.

_"Chono...I seem to recall the ancient Greeks naming their version of the time god, Kronos."_ I mentioned.

My ancestor sighed. _**"As with his power, his reach extends far and wide. All across time. He merely showed them a taste of his power it would seem."**_

"_Having his power must be a huge honor and blessing."_ I added.

_**"Impossible."**_Decion stated. _**"One of the last times we spoke, he said he refused to grant any foolish mortal his power."**_

"_I see...I mean it's understandable why he wouldn't."_ I nodded. _"Time is basically the most powerful ability one would imagine."_

_**"I must agree."**_The god answered before going silent yet again.

"Odie?" I heard Mina behind me.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You okay? You weren't replying to me for a bit." My girlfriend mentioned. "It was like you were in a deep trance."

I chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I just got lost in my thoughts." My hand moved out and rested on hers. "Didn't mean to ignore you. Can you forgive me?"

"Mmmmmmmm, okay, but you owe me a date after school." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sarcastic sigh. "Fiiiiiine, whatever you want." Mina giggled before planting a kiss on my cheek.

Uraraka giggled a bit. "You two are so sweet together." Both of us blushed with smiles.

"I'm quite jealous of you, Hishashi." Kirashima grinned. "Getting yourself a girl like Mina. Now that's what I call being a real man."

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I replied sheepishly. "I mean, we like hanging out with each other and...things just went on from there."

"At least you get a girl." Tsu spoke. "Don't think Bakugou will last with a girl one minute with his explosive attitude."

Sparky overheard her and snarled. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! GIRLS WOULD DIE TO BE WITH ME!"

"Then why hasn't one ever asked you out or ever gotten close to you?" Kaminari grinned in amusement. The blonde growled as he stormed out of the room.

"Not for nothing, I think the only way he'd get a girl is if he found one with a worse temper than his." I spoke.

Kirashima chuckled. "If that were to happen, the world would come to an end." The rest of us laughed at this.

Some of us left the class to get some lunch. Mina and I got our food and sat down at the cafeteria. "So, Mina, what do you wanna do on our date after school?"

Mina hummed a bit as she ate her sandwich. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. I haven't really decided yet."

I grumbled. "More like our writers didn't…"

"Excuse me." A male voice spoke next to us. Both Mina and I turned towards the source of this mysterious voice. The male next to us wore the UA uniform, his hair was black and long, curved to the side that covered his right eye, while his left was yellow.

"Can I help you?" I asked while wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"Are you the one named Odie Hishashi?" The boy asked in a calm tone.

I couldn't explain it, but something about this guy made my skin twitchy, like my energy was getting restless. "Depends on who wants to know." I replied.

The boy remained silent for a second before speaking again. "I've heard about your progress on your quirk. Your power to use light and darkness."

"It does...why do you know about me?" I asked.

"You interest me." The boy answered. "Your power is far different to the ones I've known so far, as if you radiate large masses of energy."

"...I'm sorry, who are you?" Now I was getting wary and stood up.

A small smile curled on his lips. "You may call me...Jikan."

My eyes narrowed. "Ok then, Jikan. Not to be rude, but unless you have some actual business with me to discuss, then I think we're done here."

"Indeed we are." Jikan spoke as he turned away. "We shall talk again...in time." He spoke and vanished in the crowd of students.

With the visitor gone, I heaved a sigh and sat back down next to Mina. "Oy, some people are just weird."

"There was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way." Mina shivered a bit.

I nodded. "Yeah, I felt it too."

Just around a dark corner, Jikan stared at Odie with Mina before putting a finger to his ear. "Confirmed. Odie Hisashi is who we're looking for."

"Interesting. You will continue to monitor him until we deem the time is right to act." Spoke a cold voice on the other end of his ear piece.

"Indeed, sir...at the right time." Jikan spoke as a faint glow was seen through his long dark hair from his right eye.

My date with Mina was nice. I decided to take her out dancing since she was a fan of it. I kinda sucked, but she was a nice teacher to show me a few moves.

After our night out, it was back to school the next day. Classes were the same as usual for all of us. We got through them, ready to head out and prepare for the festival. But, as soon as we opened the door, we were greeted by a large group of students. Uraraka was the first to respond. "Uh...why the heck are you all here?"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Asked Iida, on point as usual.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Mineta asked before shouting. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots." Bakugou stated calmly as he headed straight for the door. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They wanna see us with their own eyes." Oh boy, I can tell things will not end well. Sparky got in front of the others. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras." The rest of us began freaking out as Bakugou glared at the mob.

"You can't just go around calling people extras just because you don't know their names!" Cried out Iida.

"So this is Class 1-A." A male voice spoke as a boy moved through the crowd. "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass." The boy that spoke had purple messy hair, looked a bit tired like Mr. Aizawa. "Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just you?" This freaked my friends out as Bakugou snarled. "How sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life." Sparky scoffed a bit. "I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out." This statement surprised us. "Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that, if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

Not gonna lie, I hated Bakugou for running his mouth, but I can't say that we didn't have it coming. And to be honest, I can imagine that despite the awesome quirks that I've seen from heroes before, not all quirks are best suited for combat. There could've been many whole took the entrance exam with quirks like that and were prevented from taking the hero course. "Alright, just promise not to hold back either." I spoke.

The purple haired boy turned to me. "You're taking this calmer than I would have thought."

I shrugged. "Not all of us have our heads up our asses. As far as the entrance course to the hero course, it was kinda rigged to be only good to show off combat quirks if you ask me."

"You are one with words, aren't you?" A familiar voice spoke from the crowd as the students near the voice immediately moved away, seemingly looking scared as I saw him again. "Time flies...doesn't it, Odie?"

My gaze hardened as I leaned against the wall, staring him down. "That is the nature of things, Jikan."

"You know this guy, Odie?" Uraraka asked me.

"Barely, Mina and I ran into him yesterday." I explained, keeping my eyes focused on the blackette.

Jikan chuckled softly. "Come now, Odie. We're all students, and there's no need to be hostile. Besides you, I heard about your class battling the villains from USJ. I must admit, for time to be at the right place and moment, it proved your worth as true heroes in training."

I couldn't explain why, but the longer this guy was here, the more ressent I grew for him. "Unless you have anything else to say, I suggest you move along."

"Odie, don't try to further the hatred of the other students on us." Kirashima spoke next to me. "Tensions are high enough for us."

Glancing at the faces of our rival class, I had to admit he had a point. I swallowed my emotions and took a breath. "See you at the festival." I spoke.

"Yes...see you there...in time." Jikan spoke back to me before vanishing in the mob. Shortly after Jikan departed, the rest of his class followed suit. Now with our obstacle cleared, my class filed out to prepare for the big event.

It was a long two weeks that we had to train. I didn't even get to see Izuku or even Mina for the most part. Some of the others decided to train in groups, but I had decided to stick by myself for my training. I practiced every skill I knew, and my ancestor even coached me in a few new moves. All I could hope was that it would be enough to excel in the festival.

Before we knew it, the morning of the festival had arrived. I had left a tad on the early side, but ma and dad promised they'd be watching the event from the TV. They bid me good luck and sent me on my way. Sure hope I don't let them down. It'd be worse than embarrassing since the media was going to be covering the entire event.

When I arrived at the stadium, my classmates were already inside and I saw them changing in their gym outfits. "Aw man." Mina groaned. "I was totally hoping to wear my costume.

I chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Hey, can't win them all. Besides, I think it looks good on you." Mina smiled with a blush and pecked my cheek.

"I wonder what they're planning for us in the first round." One of the others mentioned.

Another student nodded. "Whatever they have in store for us, we must persevere."

Iida soon came into the room, he too was in his gym outfit. "Alright everyone, get your game faces on! We are entering the arena soon!" The others gave silent nods as our moment grew closer.

I glanced at Izuku and saw him breathing heavily. "Nervous?"

Before he could answer, someone called out his name. "Mydoria." The two of us glanced up and saw Todoroki approaching us.

"Uh, hey, Todoroki, what's up?" Izuku asked while the others glanced in our direction.

The fire and ice user stared him down before speaking. "From an objective point of view, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

I was surprised by his statement as Izuku nodded slowly. "...yeah."

"However," Todoroki continued. "You got All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's been going on between you two, but know that I will beat you."

Me, Izuku and some of the others were shocked by his statement. First the kid from before, then Jikan and now Shoto. What is up with people? "Man, what is with the declaration of wars lately?" Kaminari asked

Kirashima approached us and calmly spoke. "Yeah, what's the deal, Shoto? Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? We haven't even entered the arena yet."

"We're not here to be each other's friends." Shoto countered. "Don't forget, this isn't a team effort." With that, he started walking off.

I was prepared to speak, but Izuku beat me to it. "Wait a sec, Todoroki." This made the boy stop and turn. "I don't know what's going through your head, or why you think you'd need to tell me that you'll beat me. Yeah, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone here in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily."

Kirashima sweat dropped. "Mydoria, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself and us."

"No." Izuku spoke firmly. "He's right, you guys. All the other courses...they're coming for us with everything they've got…We're all gonna have to fight to stand out." He finally glanced up at Shoto with a calm, yet determined expression. "And I'll be aiming for the top, too."

Shoto stared back at Izuku before giving a small nod. "Fine." He gave me a glance. "Be sure you fight at your best too, Hishashi."

"You caught me off guard with my reflection. Next time, I won't lose." I stated. Shoto nodded before he turned and resumed walking away. The rest of us psyched ourselves up before following him outside. Along the way, we heard President Mic speak out to the crowd at the end of the entrance to the arena.

"Odie." Izuku spoke to me as I glanced at him while he smiled. "Good luck."

I grinned back. "Right back at ya, pal."

"Now let's hear it for the students from class 1-A!" President Mic called as we entered through the doorway. The crowd cheered while we strut out of the opening into the arena. It was a full house and the fans went nuts.

We were gathered with the other students from the other classes. I took a glance around before I noticed Jikan with Class 1-B. He turned his towards me with a small grin. Out of respect I flashed him one of my own.

With the students now gathered, a female voice rang out over the crowd. "Now, for the introductory speech!" The woman on the stage was wearing a tight and skimpy spandex outfit, she had dark and long spiky hair, a mask on while holding a whip in her hand.

My cheeks burned a tad. "Er, Izuku, who's she again?"

Izuku was blushing up a storm. "Uh...t-that's the R-rated hero...Midnight." R-rated? Why the hell would they describe a superhero as being R-rated? Then again, if you took in the fact of the outfit she wore, I suppose it wouldn't be hard to guess why. The other males were swooning over her outfit while others blushed and Mineta gave a thumbs up...typical.

"Silence, everyone!" Midnight called. "And for the student pledge...we have Katsuki Bakugou!" Our class gulped nervously as we watched the boy make his way to her.

All of us were on edge and silent while we waited for him to speak...and I have a feeling we all know what he'll say. "...I just wanna say…" Sparky spoke into the mic, calmly. "...I'm gonna win." As we predicted, the students around us booed and yelled at our would-be rep.

"Why would you say something so disrespectful!?" Iida yelled at Bakugou. "You're representing us all!"

Bakugou turned around to face Iida. "Not my fault you're all just stepping stones to my victory." He spoke while giving the other students a thumbs down. Izuku and I glanced at each other. We knew him for years and know it wouldn't be a joke to him. This wasn't overconfidence...he's pushing himself to be the best...and putting targets on our backs.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight called out as we turned back to her attention. "This is where you will begin feeling the pain! The first faithful game of the festival!" The screen behind started spinning a roulette. "What could it be!?" The roulette stopped and read 'Obstacle Race'. "Ta-Dah!"

"So it's gonna be an obstacle course." Izuku mentioned.

Midnight turned to the screen and explained. "All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game." She smirked and licked her lips slowly. "As long as you stay in the course you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your places, contestants!"

All of us gathered at the starting line waiting for the green lights to shine. This was it..the moment of truth. "Grandpa...time I show you what I can do…" I breathed.

The second that the lights dimmed, Midnight yelled, "BEGIN!" and just like that, the race began. We made a mad dash for the exit. Everyone was so preoccupied, very few of us even noticed we were running straight into the first obstacle. The students in front were squished together in the narrow hall which turned out to be an intentional bottle neck.

"Hmmm, well, that's a tight squeeze." I shrugged while approaching the others who had managed to become more packed than sardines in a can. Speed wasn't going to be an issue for me so I slowed down to a jog and smirked. "Welp, time to use a new trick." My body pulsed and crackled a bit as I continued heading for the group.

One of the students saw that I wasn't slowing down and yelped. "H-Hey, watch out!" He closed his eyes expecting me to crash into him. However, my body merely passed right through him.

"Heh, like this can stop me." I chuckled while passing the others. I took a glance back at the poor guys, but I saw a raging blizzard rocketing my way. "Dammit, Todoroki." I growled. With a flash, my body condensed into a mini lightning bolt as I attempted to dash forward through the blizzard.

Now here's the thing. When I was training this trick, I became very aware of how much of a problem ice was for me. For whatever reason, I think it has something to do with how ice can reflect light, it's the one material I can't phase through. All I do is bounce off it. The second I hit the first chunk of ice I got knocked flying. I managed to make it out of the hole, but not without playing a very painful and dizzying game of pinball with myself as the ball.

I rolled around on the solid ground as I groaned. "Make the world stop spinning…"

I felt hands on my shoulders before I was pulled up. "You certainly saved some time, didn't you?"

Glancing up, I was shocked to find Jikan standing in front of me. "How the hell...?"

"Talk later, Hisashi. Clocks ticking." The boy grinned before rushing ahead of me. He was right, Shoto, Bakugou, Momo, Kirashima, and Aoyama we're already out and still running. I got to my feet and quickly ran ahead as well to catch up. To my surprise, I saw Mineta hurtling toward Shoto, as if he was trying to attack him. However, before he could the tiny boy got knocked flying as everyone was forced to come to a stop in a sort of circular area.

"Target Acquired. Terminate them!" A robotic voice spoke as an army of the entrance exam robots blocked our path. I should mention that these weren't the small ones...they were the massive zero pointers. One of them rushed forward and thrust an arm out to strike Todoroki who was the closest. The boy glared up at the mech as ice formed at his feet and on his right hand. With a swing of his arm, a barrage of ice was hurled at the robot like a tsunami and froze the bot solid. Satisfied with the frozen enemy, Todaroki bolted under it, between its legs. Shortly after, it lost balance and crumbled in a heap of spare parts.

After seeing their comrade fall, the other robots began to advance. I was preparing to move forward, but Jikan rushed past me into the horde of robots. _"Well, he doesn't seem phased. Guess I should get moving as well."_ Others seemed to have similar thoughts as the student began their assault.

My attention was drawn to the mound of robotic parts. A grin formed on my face as I knew instantly what I could do. I didn't get to really use this trick in the entrance exams, but now I had the perfect chance. Holding out my left hand, I zapped the mound of parts and approached. They shuddered and creaked as they floated and began to reassemble themselves into a new contraption. I stepped onto what used to be the bot's hand and snapped my fingers. There was a clap of thunder as my makeshift catapult launched me high into the air. The altitude from take off was more than enough to evade the remaining bots.

Up ahead in the course, the group in the lead was forced again to come to a standstill. Once I came closer, I could see what obstacle they were eyeballing the next leg of the race. In front of them stood a massive canyon. Dotted throughout this area were towers of stone connected by cables. I landed near the front of the group and gazed towards the far end of the area. "Hmmm, so we have to get over there, huh?" I sighed to myself.

I heard a giggle before turning to a girl that was wearing a bunch of gear and a pair of old fashion fly goggles, and to top it off was a head of pink hair. "Finally, this is my chance to show off what I can do. My support items are gonna steal the spotlight from these wannabe heroes. Everyone! Observe what my brilliant gadgets can do!"

Uraraka turned and gasped. "You're from support?"

"Hey, how come you got to bring all that stuff?" Mina asked.

The new girl smirked. "Students in the hero course get all types of combat training for their quirks. In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, we're allowed to bring what gadgets and costumes we want into the games as long as we develop them ourselves. So sit back and enjoy the show." With that, a couple of clicks were heard before tiny grapple lines shot out of canisters on her belt. They lodged in one of the stone towers and held tight.

"For those of us in the support course, this is the perfect obstacle to show off our ingenious ideas and creations to any companies out there who might want to recruit us!" She blasted off the edge with a set of hover shoes and down to the darkness. A moment later, she rocketed up the side of a pillar high while cackling.

_"Wow...she acts like a mad scientist, but she's got plenty of guts and smarts to back it up." _I chuckled to myself. I heard a soft hum before looking to see my necklace glowing, along with a familiar warm feeling inside of me. _"What the…? What's wrong with this thing? Why'd it go off…"_ I glanced up in the direction of the pinkette inventor. _"...for her?"_ I took my gem and tested it like I did with Mina from before. When I moved it away, the glow started fading, but brightened when it returned to her. _"That doesn't make any sense."_ I grumbled.

While I was distracted, all of the other students had already begun to make their way across the gap. Of course, Todaroki and Bakugou were flying full steam ahead of everyone else. Now was time for me to try something new. In case any of you are unaware, I am a BIG time fan of Ironman...what? We have those comics here too, don't act surprised.

Anywho, in inspiration from my favorite Avenger, I learned to fly even better than before. My body smoked a tad as intense jets of flames sprouted from my palms and heels. I grinned, "To infinity...AND BEYOND!" ...ok, that last part was not from Ironman, but I really wanted to shout it. Fire blasted from my palms and heels as I started soaring through the air, but not high enough to get disqualified.

Students below me gawked in bafflement as I raced to the other side. For a brief moment, I swear I even saw Shoto stare with shock...and a tad of anger? Bakugou did gasp in shock as well, but showed a ton of anger. I sailed past them and laughed. "SEE YAAAAAA!"

Then, the strangest thing happened. One moment I was flying through open air, and the next, I slammed face first into a metal disk.

BOOOM! "WAAAAAH!" I yelled as I was blasted out of the air and landed on my rear.

"Ah, I see you got my present. Though, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't have recommended catching it with your face." Spoke a familiar male voice.

I looked up before I was in shock to who it was. "...Jikan?"

The black haired boy grinned. "Talk about bad timing for you to fly by, huh? It wasn't meant for you, but I suppose it works out okay." He chuckled and glanced behind me. "The others are catching up. Time to get going."

I watched him sprint away before finally standing and brushing myself off. "Ow...I can absorb light energy, but kinetic still kicks my sorry ass."

"DEKU!" I heard Bakugou and saw him and Shoto coming in fast. "YOU WON'T BEAT ME, YOU BASTARD!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's see you tr-!" BOOM! Somewhere behind to dou, a massive blast rocked the ground. Out of the smoke cloud, a lone projectile came rocketing towards us. All three of us gaped as we recognized a boy with green hair who rode on a piece of metal. "Izuku?"

"He won't beat me again! Neither of you will!" Bakugou snarled as he and Shoto passed me. Unfortunately, that was the moment my friend landed in the center of us. He slammed the slab of metal he had been riding onto the ground. With a bright flash of light, the ground exploded. Izuku blew us away as he raced to the finish line.

I grunted and glanced at the ground. "Grrrrr...last chance…" I focused on the ground as my shadow swirled under me. The moment I touched it, I fell through, just in time to pop out of my friend's shadow with him at the finish line.

"And the person in first place of the obstacle course is…." We heard Mic called as Izuku, Jikan and I passed the line. "INCREDIBLE! WE HAVE A ROCKING THREE WAY TIE FOR FIRST! IZUKU MIDORIYA, ODIE HISHASHI AND JIKAN CHRONA!" The crowd burst into cheering as confetti blasted around the arena.

I gave a sigh of relief and fell to my knees. "Phew...can't believe...it's a tie."

A shadow loomed over me before I saw Jikan holding out a hand to me. "You certainly appeared at the right time, didn't you?" He grinned in amusement. "I have to admit, it was impressive."

"Well, I could've just teleported here, but that wouldn't have been very sporting of me, now would it?" I chuckled weakly.

He helped me to my feet while the boy nodded. "I can agree with that. You just need to time what you can do correctly."

To my side, Izuku gave a smile. "Hard to believe the three of us tied. I completely forgot you could teleport, man." The greenette chuckled sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Well, my power is connected with light and shadow. I can only do that if I made contact with the shadows around me." By now, all the others were starting to enter the arena. Including a VERY salty Bakugou. "Looks like Sparky ain't happy with us winning first place."

Jikan chuckled. "Looks like explosions are going off in his mind." As the blonde kid attempted to poorly contain his seething rage, Midnight called out to us and stood in front of her screen.

"Now, to begin the next session!" She called as the roulette wheel spun. "What will it be? Will your desires become reality!? Here it is!" The spin stopped and the next one read, "Cavalry Battle".

I blinked. "Heh, that's gonna be interesting."

"Here's how the rules will follow." She spoke. "People will join in groups of three or four depending on your liking, and the objective is to obtain points from the other students." The results popped up on the screen showing the ranks and points. "Your points will depend on what place you came in the race, and for first place, it was the highest, but due to a three way tie, the three in first will each obtain...3.3 million points!"

There was a long silence that filled the stadium. The three of us processed that we were going to now be the main targets of this round. "That's right." Midnight grinned with the eyes of all the students on us. "It's no holds barred, every man for himself to make it to the top." Well shit, she just pinned every student here against those who scored well. I thought I was making it easier for me to come out on top. Now...I may have just sealed my fate.

**Wowie, this sure is exciting. You guys better take advantage of the intermission before we resume the games. Will Odie come out victorious? And who is this mysterious Jikan character? Only time will tell. I hope you've been enjoying the story. Please leave a review so I can see what you think. If you have any ideas for me to add in or think I should fix something, please feel free to let me know. On a side note, I recognize I'm not the best writer and I don't claim to be perfect. I do my best to catch grammar errors, but some are still going to slip by me. Also, with the whole world wide pandemic, I will attempt to put out one chapter each week. Thanks for reading, till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 10: Targets at Their Best**

**(Insert: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as Odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

**(POV: Odie)**

The Sports Festival was at full swing. Students from all UA classes had joined this festival to be noticed by the pro heroes. This year the festival started off with an obstacle course. All seemed well and fine. Heck, I even tied in first place with Izuku and a Class 1-B student named Jikan. Now, the stakes were higher than ever.

The next course was a cavalry battle. We need to collect points from other students in order to pass. We also have to be in teams of three or four to be able to compete in this round. All of this would be okay...that is if the three of us wouldn't be such appetizing targets.

Midnight explained to us about the point average that each student received based on our ranks from the race. Izuku, Jikan, and I were given three million points each. I assumed the one in first would have gotten nearly ten million. This will be very tense for the three of us. All the other students were looking at us...the main targets of this next challenge.

I glanced around at our former friends, each staring us down greedily. "Well...this is a fine shit hole we stepped into." I gulped.

Jikan chuckled. "So, this is what it feels like to be the best of the best, huh? Quite intriguing. However, time will be on our sides. The outcome of this next round will keep the hands in motion for the three of us." The other students continued to talk amongst each other as Midnight resumed the explanation of the rules.

"The game itself will last fifteen minutes. Individual point values will be added together to reach your team's total." She spoke. "Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to headbands you will obtain. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal the harder it'll be to manage them. And another thing, Even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up."

"It's anyone's game then." Momo breathed in thought.

"And since there are forty two contestants, there'll be ten or twelve teams fighting on the field the entire time." Sato added.

The french speaking boy, Yuga Aoyama, shivered. "Sounds hard."

Mina pondered. "So even if you don't have your headband anymore, you still have time to make up a plan."

"I dunno, Mina." Tsu mentioned. "Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing."

Midnight smirked. "This is going to be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like. But...there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified." The screen behind her displayed a timer with fifteen minutes. "You have fifteen minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started."

"Alright then." I chuckled. "Who wants to be on my team?" Crickets chirped in reply as I realized the other students all stepped a few meters away from me with glares. "...ouch."

That was when Jikan elbowed me. "How about it, Hishashi? Want to pair with me? We do have three million each. We'll have an easier time winning if we stick together."

I thought about it. "Hmmm, that could work. With my quirk the way it is, we can easily evade everyone else." My eyes moved to the side as I perked up. "Hey, Mina!"

"Odie!" My girlfriend called out and approached.

I grinned. "So, wanna team up again?"

Mina giggled sheepishly. "Um, weeeeell...it's funny you ask that…"

"No…" I breathed dramatically. "You mean you're teaming up against me?" My hand clutched my chest. "Oh, you wound me."

"Don't take that I don't like you anymore, Odie!" Mina panicked with flailing arms. "It's just that…"

I sighed. "It's ok, I'm sure I'll survive somehow without you." Mina smiled sadly before pecking my cheek. After that, she ran off back to where I think her team was. With her out of ear shot, I grumbled. "Well that sucks."

"Can't blame her." Jikan spoke up. "You are going to be one of the main targets this round. She is simply making the most of what the hands of time have brought her. You should as well, they slow for no one."

I blinked. "What, you some kinda clockmaker or something? You make a lot of time references."

The blackette chuckled a bit. "Not exactly a clockmaker, but I will let you in on something...time is certainly on my side."

This sparked my curiosity. "Wait a second." My mind replayed how he was always right by my side through the entire obstacle course. Then if you add that with all the gods awful time puns… "Your quirk lets you manipulate time, doesn't it?"

Jikan chuckled as he pulled his hair back, and surprisingly revealed his right pupil. It was gold with dash marks in a circle that mimicked the face of a clock. "You sure took enough time to figure It out."

"One more clock joke, and I smack ya." I chuckled.

"Could you?" He grinned before his eye glowed a soft shade of blue. The air around us thickened. It almost felt like I was moving through jello while Jikan easily walked a circle around me.

"Iiiiiiii geeeeeeet yyyoooouuurr pooooiinttttt." I spoke slowly.

"Anyway, why would you want to do that? We are a team, aren't we?" Jikan grinned as the glow in his eye faded.

My gaze locked onto his until a grin of my own formed. "Oh we got this in the bag."

"You two." Midnight called out to us. "Who is in your team?"

"Just us." Jikan spoke.

The hero frowned. "That won't work, you'll need at least one more to qualify. If you can't then-"

"Will this do?" I interrupted before my body glowed. When the light died down, a perfect clone of myself stood on my right and left. "They won't have headbands, but I'll wear the one I was awarded."

Midnight hummed in thought. "I suppose I can overlook this one, but know you both will only have the points you have to your possession."

Jikan grinned. "Like we'll need any more points than what we have already."

The timer's buzzer went off as Midnight stretched. "Oh goodie, it's time to get this party started."

"After fifteen minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, twelve cavalry teams are preparing to go head to head!" President Mic called from the announcing room.

"I see some unexpected student combinations…" We heard Aizawa as well.

"Come on, everyone get your hands in the air!" The speaker man called while the fans were cheering wildly. "It's time for an arena thumping UA battle royal! Let me hear ya scream!"

The headbands were given to us shortly after the announcement. For our plan, my clones and I would hold Jikan in our arms while we hefted him around. I felt confident with his time quirk. From how he explained it, I knew we had a major advantage over the others.  
"Ready to beat the clock, Hishashi?" Jikan smirked.

"Ready as ever." I chuckled.

"Okay you first years! I hope you're happy with your teams!" Mic spoke again. "Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts! Three...two..." We all tensed and prepared for the battle. This is gonna be a blast. "One…"

"Begin!" Midnight announced. Immediately, opposing teams began barreling towards both mine and Izuku's group.

As they closed in on us I smirked. "Now you see us…" Just as one of their hands attempted to snag Jikan's headband, we sank into the shadow under us and popped out across the field. "Now ya don't."

"Impressive, Hishashi." Jikan grinned while closed in on us. "Slow down, okay?" Holding out his hand, a blue bubbly aura expanded around the team as they slowed to a snail's pace. My clones and I chuckled as we leisurely trotted away from the team. "Heh, this is easier than I thought." He chuckled.

This happened a few more times over the course of the battle. Jikan kept using his quirk to slow our rivals. Unable to keep up, they could do very little to keep us from slipping away. I had to agree with him, this is far easier than I anticipated. Jikan glanced around and saw yet another group approaching. "Hishashi, that metal boy." I turned and saw one of the groups with that silver haired boy approaching. I remember him, Tetsutetsu, the metal user.

"Hmmm, oh I got this one." I smirked. My left hand glowed red as I shot a stream of fire towards the rider. He yelled in panic before leaning back to avoid the flames, nearly falling off.

"Try that again, I dare ya!" He shouted and turned his body to steel.

Smirking, my clones and I charged at him. "Ok then." Again I fired another attack. This time he grit his teeth and crossed his arms in front of him. This made me grin. "Wrong move, lightning rod." The glow of my hand turned white as my flame turned into electricity. The lightning bolt struck and zapped him and his team. After the charge faded, the group twitched and stumbled about.

"Shocking." Jikan chuckled. We were so distracted that we were unaware of a student that blasted past us and snagged Jikan's headband, revealing it to be Bakugou.  
"HA! I got it!" He smirked as he was pulled back by a tape. On the bombers team appeared to be Sero, Kirishima and...Mina!?

"Sorry, Odie-chan." She called out in embarrassment.

The disbelief ebbed away as I growled. "Hold on a sec." One of my clones reached into the shadow under Jikan as his hand disappeared. Seconds later, it reappeared under Bakugou. "I'll just take that back, thank you very much." I spoke before snatching Jikan's band and pulled it back through the shadows.

Bakugou snarled. "You bastard! You won't win that easily!" Once more, he launched off his teammates towards us.

Jikan put his band over his head again before glancing at the spiky blonde. "How about you take a time out?" He held his hand out as it glowed red. When Bakugou was close, he became cloaked in a red aura and froze in the air.

"Sorry, Mina." I chuckled and waved as we walked away.

"You won't escape us that easily, Odie!" Mina cried out as Sero pulled Bakugou back to them. It was a mistake on their part because the moment Bakugou was supported by them again, they too glowed red and froze in place. Across the field, I glanced up in time to see Todaroki's team snag Izuku's headband in a sudden and explosive burst of speed.

"Looks like Midoriya's getting a bit tied up." Jikan spoke.

The ice and fire user put the band on his neck. "We have Midoriya's...now let's focus on Hishashi." His team was Momo, Iida and kaminari.

"Not gonna happen." I replied. A glow coated us before mirages of our group began firing in all directions of the field.

"An impressive attempt...but I know your weakness." Shoto spoke and swung his arm. Ice began hurtling towards us until we were surrounded by an ice dome. Remembering what happened before from my first battle with him, my eyes along with the clones clenched shut.

"Don't worry, Hishashi. We'll just go in reverse." Jikan spoke as his hands glowed yellow. Opening my eyes, I was in awestruck. Everything around us was rewinding at an astonishing rate.

"An impressive attempt...but I know your weakness." Shoto spoke as he swung his arm to hurl at us. Seeing this occur a second time focused my mind. We sank into the ground and out of the path of his attack.

Once we emerged safely away from Shoto's team, Jikan smirked at me. "Impressed? Not only can I manipulate the speed of time, but I can also reverse it."

"Good to know. What say we stay cloaked and watch the last minute play out?" I suggested and received a nod from my teammate. Unfortunately for the other teams, I was able to manipulate the light around us so we were invisible. Some of the teams continued to search for us, which was pretty funny. Izuku and Bakugou's team were focused on Shoto's, in an attempt to obtain the three million again. All of them were in the thick of battle when Bokugou lunged at them.

At that moment, Mic's voice blared over the speakers. "TIMES UP!" Upon being interrupted by the announcement, Bakugou fell with a cartoon sounding thud. "And with that, the second round is officially over! Now, let us reveal our top five teams!" I set Jikan back down while dispelling my clones and camouflage. "In first place, Team Hishashi, who held onto the whopping six million big ones!" A startling amount of cheers were heard from the stands as I rubbed my head in embarrassment. The other teams that made it were Todoroki, Bakugou, Shinso the purple haired guy came in fourth. I glanced at the board, but to my relief, Izuku's team was in fifth, meaning they were qualified to pass to the next round.

"Damnit, damnit, Damnit!" Bakugou growled while repeatedly punching the ground.

"Is he always this short tempered?" Jikan arched a brow.

I sighed. "Sadly he's been like that for as long as I've known him."

Mic gave us the word that we will move on, until the break was over. Students and the fans exited the arena to make use of the intermission. "Well, at least we made it." Jikan grinned. I nodded with a grin of my own. "However…" The happy mood vanished as his expression turned serious, which surprised me. "With how your power works, you need to understand...you are not who you believe." This caused me to blink before Jikan started to pass, grabbed my shoulder and spoke in my ear. "Ask yourself this, Hishashi...who is the real enemy here?" He then released me and walked away.

My mind was left on a blue screen as I tried in vain to process what he could have possibly meant by "real enemies". Fortunately, a pink head of hair walked up to distract me. "Nice going, Odie-chan." Mina smiled.

My eyes locked on hers as I smiled back. "Thanks, you did good too."

"Yeah, but first place should've been ours." She huffed with puffed cheeks. "That was really sneaky what you pulled."

I arched a brow and poked her inflated cheek. "Hey, it's not ok to steal what isn't yours." Mina giggled before I crossed my arms. "Besides, you decided to join Bakugou instead of me and Jikan."

Mina pouted. "Yeah...but I thought we had a decent chance…" I chuckled softly a bit as Jikan's question echoed in my mind. "Something the matter, odie?"

I shook my head. "No, it's probably nothing."

Mina and I ate and relaxed for a while to collect our bearings after the second round. Still though, what Jikan told me...who is the real enemy? What did he mean by that? "Hey, Odie, you ready for the next part of the festival?" Mina asked as she munched on a sushi roll.

I chuckled. "Yeah, should be." I bit into my rice ball. "I wonder who my first opponent will be."

The girl giggled. "I don't know. It could even be me."

I grinned a bit. "Maybe that will be a good time for me to get payback for you joining Bakugou's team."

"Hey, it was a one time thing, besides I said "I was sorry"." She replied. "Sooooooo...if it was us, would you be a dear and let me win?"

"I don't think so." That was when Mina turned my head to hers, and….gave me the most adorable puppy eyes I ever saw. It fit her black colored eyes so well! "Uhhhhhhh…" I sweat dropped.

"Pleeeeeeeeease? It would mean so much." She whimpered with a quivering lip. I'm not sure if she meant to make contact, but she leaned forward as her bust pressed to my arm. I tensed up by this. "If you let me win, I'll do anything you ask of me." She spoke in a cute tone while hugging my side, which caused my arm to sink in between her bust.

I clenched my teeth and eyes shut, and looked away. _"Don't give in...don't give in...DON'T give in…"_ I heard Mina whimper louder while nuzzling her cheek against my own._ "...FUCKING GOD DAMNIT!" _My head dipped in defeat. "Fine…" Mina perked up happily before she showered my face in kisses, which left red kiss marks. This made me laugh and groan. "Since when did you start wearing lipstick?"

"What? Is it not good on me?" She teased while her lips were ruby red, which actually paired nicely with her pink skin.

"I didn't say that." She giggled before blowing a kiss. My eyes rolled in amusement. "Girls…" I wiped my face off. A few moments later, Izuku sat down with us. "Oh there you are." I smiled until I noticed he seemed pretty tense. "Whoa, what's eating you?"

"Oh, uh...nothing." Izuku replied. "It's just...Shoto talked to me before I got here."

That got my attention. "What did ol' fire and ice have to say?"

Izuku gulped. "He uh...talked to me about how I was able to goad him into using his fire during the second challenge." This confused me when I thought about it.

"Oh, I get it." Mina spoke up. "From the whole time we were in school, Shoto hasn't ever used his fire at all."

Izuku shrugged. "He used the heat from his quirk, but he never fights with it, no." Hmmm, that's weird. I wonder why he doesn't use his fire power.

"Any ideas why?" I asked.

"Well, I do have a theory." My friend answered. "I could be wrong, but since he can use fire and holds a fair deal of anger towards someone, I think he might be the son of Endeavor."

When Izuku put it that way, it definitely made sense. "Hmmm, if he is Endevor's son, I wonder why he never mentioned it before. That's a big deal." For those who don't know, Endeavor is the number two hero in Japan, second only to All Might himself.

My friend rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know, but the way he spoke about him, it kinda scared me...it's like he has a huge grudge against him for something."

A frown formed on my face before I rested a hand on my friend's other shoulder. "Hey, don't let him get to you. If he refuses to use part of the powers he was given, then that's his loss. You just have to go into the arena and prove that using every bit of your power has its worth." Izuku glanced at me. His eyes shined with that determination I know to heart as he smiled with a firm nod.

"Now me on the other hand, I have the power of a god, so this will probably be a cake walk." I chuckled with a shit eating grin.

Mina put a finger to her chin. "What about Jikan? You told me that he-" She stopped mid sentence. "Wait, what do by...of a god?"

Sweat poured down my neck while my skin paled. "Uhhhhhh, n-no...I was exaggerating." My girlfriend glared at me while crossing her arms. "W-w-what? Don't you believe me?"

"One, you sounded very sure of yourself of what you said." Mina started with a finger out. "Two, you're sweating like a pig. Three, you're pale. Those are signs you're lying to me."

I gulped and tried to think up an excuse. "Well...in my defense, one, I was trying to say my quirk is very powerful." I pointed my own finger at her. "Two, I don't do well when accused of stuff, it stresses me out. And three, I have a poor complexion as it is, I don't go outside much." Bull shit, she'll believe that right?

Glaring at me for a moment longer, she sighed. "I guess that makes sense." Oh thank god! I relaxed in relief before she got up in my face. "But, if you're still lying to me, you're gonna regret it in the future." The slug girl warned.

Turn on the sweat machine again. "Yes ma'am." I gulped. Mina smiled and pecked my cheek before leaving us to throw her trash out.

With her out of the room, I face palmed. "Why did I say that?" I hissed.

Izuku frowned. "Odie, maybe you should tell her the truth about your power."

_**"I would disagree."**_ Decion suddenly spoke in my mind. _**"If more people come to know of how your powers came to be, it could spell disaster for any children you sire."**_

"_Decion, this is my girlfriend we're talking about here."_ I spoke back. _"I don't like lying to her. You saw how angry she suspected I was lying. It scares me to think of what would happen if she found out her suspicions were correct. She's gonna find out eventually. I trust her with my own life. Besides, Izuku and All Might know about it already. Can't you allow me to let her in on our secret?"_

_**"Were she your soul bound mate already I would not interfere. However, from what I understand, love can be rather fickle. Also, if I may point out, you already went to the trouble of convincing her that you weren't lying. Do you really wish to find out what she meant by "regret it in the future"?"**_ The god explained.

I groaned. _**"Decion, this is about trust as well. If I tell her sooner, she would understand. Yes, she'll be pissed at me, but if she finds out for herself, she'll never forgive me. There might be a slim chance I could lose her."**_

_**"If she loves you as she said she does, then she will stay by your side. Not to mention, in my day, marital spats like these usually ended with the loss of a limb for the liar. Sometimes even worse."**_ My ancestor replied.

I sweated because of his comment. _"You're not helping with my situation!"_

The god scoffed._**"That would be the idea. You will be better off not telling her until much later."**_ All went silent again, indicating Decion left my presence. I groaned while rubbing my temples. Why Decion has to be such a pain in the ass, I'll never understand. He has no clue about my culture or my life. He only wants me around cause I'm his so called heir. Ugh, so annoying.

While trying to calm myself, Jikan's words came back. _"Ask yourself this, Hisashi...who is the real enemy here?"_

Izuku took a turn to frown at me. "You got that look on your face like you're arguing with people inside your mind. It must be hell inside your head."

I sighed. "Decion. He just doesn't understand my predicament...he can be annoying at times. And yet...something what Jikan told me…"

Izuku perked up. "What did he say?"

"He asked me...who is the real enemy." I replied.

Izuku pondered. "What do you think he meant by that?"

I shrugged in irritation. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

After the break was over, we were gathered near the stadium again. Surprisingly, a few students decided to drop out from the tournament, which Midnight was really happy to comply with. Seriously, that woman has issues with BDSM. "And now, we will start with the first round!" The spinner started to rotate to choose the first brackets of the tournament. "And the first round will be…~" They stopped and revealed the names. "Odie Hishashi ...vs ...Jikan Chrona!"

The crowd cheered as I stared at the screen. _"Well, this is going to be interesting."_ After a brief preparation period, Jikan and I walked onto a battle arena created by the cement pro hero.

"Let's get this party started!" Mic called from the stands. "On my right, we have the crazy boy from Class 1-A! He pulls the stunts and gives us the big twist! Give it up foooooooooor, Odie Hishashi!" I walked out onto the arena and gave a wave to the crowd. To my shock, in a section of the stands, I saw a whole gaggle of girls jumping up and down while holding a sign. It read, "SHINE BRIGHT ODIE-CHAN!". My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I hid my face.

"And on my left, hailing from Class 1-B! He is a master of deception! The clock that never stops ticking! Jikaaaaaaaan Chronaaaaaaa!" Once he entered, he waved with a bow while others cheered. "And now you two. The battle is simple! Just clash to your heart's desire like a crazy fan at a concert! The fight will end when either you fall out of bounds or when you're knocked out! Is that clear!?" The two of us stared each other down before giving a firm nod. "Now...BEGIIIIIIIIN!"

The second the match began I sank into my shadow to hide. _"Ok, so I know he can manipulate time, I should be safe if I stay concealed in the shadows until I'm ready to strike."_ It was a dangerous move, but it was all I can think of for the moment while I waited for an opening against him. I gazed out of my opponents shadow and jumped out from under him. "Sorry about this!" I cried out with my fist aimed for his crotch.

The contact was made, and I could have sworn I heard a small pop. Jikan was frozen before he fell on his knees and face planted to the ground. I was generally surprised he went down so quickly. Unfortunately, my victory was short lived. There was a spark of yellow light, and I can't explain what happened.

I jumped out of Jikan's shadow. "Sorry about this!" My fist was aimed at his crotch, but he suddenly vanished. Seconds later, a spin kick to the back of my head made me skid across the ground. "Owwwwwww…"

"Cheap shot hitting me in the crotch, Hishashi." Jikan spoke up.

I blinked. "But I never hit you?" He only grinned as his hand glowed yellow a second._ "Well shit, the match just started and he's already up to his time tricks."_

"Yes, time reversal is quite powerful, don't you agree?" He asked. "Not only can I learn my opponent's next attack, but they lose that memory of what occurred. Makes it easier to counter attack when they least expect it."

My eyes narrowed. "Ok then, let's see how you handle this." My body vibrated before dozens of clones of myself appeared in the arena and surrounded him.

"Hmmm, quite a predicament you've put me in." Jikan hummed in thought, as if this was a casual event.

I'm starting to really get annoyed with this guy. "Lets see you dodge this, Lightning Bolt!" All of my clones held out their hands while sparks shot out. In a flash, bolts of electricity launched towards Jikan. The lightning exploded upon impact and a wave of wind flew to the audience. Once the smoke started clearing up, I scanned for my opponent. "Did we get him?"

"Missed me by a millisecond." Jikan spoke behind me. I flinched in shock causing my clones to disappear. Before I could move, the boy gripped the back of my shirt and judo threw over his shoulder. I went spiraling away until I slammed into a wall.

I sat up weakly and held my head. "Didn't see that coming."

"I honestly thought you'd be much harder to defeat." Jikan sighed.

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

"Odie is out of the arena, Jikan wins!" Declared Midnight. I blinked and realized where I was as the crowd cheered. Aw man, first round and I'm out? Dammit. "And with that, Jikan will move on to the second-"

"That won't be necessary, Midnight." Jikan cut the pro off. She glanced at him while he gave a neutral expression. "...I resign from the festival."

Midnight arched a brow. "Resign? Are you positive?"

"I've done what I needed to do." He replied with a shrug.

"Very well." Midnight nodded and turned to me. "Unfortunately, you still lost the match and will not be moving on."

I grumbled. "Yeah...I know…"

As I was leaving the arena, I heard Jikan speak and turned to face him. "Remember, Hishashi. The one you believe and trust deceives you. Know the real enemy." That was all he had to share before walking off his end of the battlefield and vanished.

"Enough mysteries for one day." I growled to myself.

**(No POV)**

The conclusion of the battle between Odie and Jikan left everyone in shock. Not to mention when Jikan decided to quit the tournament. What was that all about? Peculiar receptions aside, the tournament continued. Now, it was Izuku's turn. Odie, Uraraka and Iida wished him the best of luck. However, what Shoto told him during the first break was eating at him. _"Todoroki…"_

**(Flashback)**

As everyone went to go eat, Izuku was standing in a hallway with Todaroki. "Well, you brought me here, now what?" The green haired boy asked. Shoto just stared coldly at him. Izuku gulped. "_He's all cold intimidation, way different from Kacchan." _After a few more moments of silence, Izuku spoke up. "Listen everyone's getting something to eat so maybe we should-"

Shoto raised his left hand. "I was overwhelmed."

Izuku blinked when he finally spoke. "Uh...what?"

"Your power overwhelmed me and made me break the promise I made to myself long ago." The boy said.

_"It would've given him a huge disadvantage to not use his left side, but...he did." _Izuku thought.

"Your power felt familiar. Yayorozu, Kaminari, Iida, Hatsume, Uraraka. None of them felt it. It felt like it did back then, when I experienced All Might's power up close." Shoto said. "What I'm saying is, I think your power is the same as All Might's. Izuku was getting really nervous by now. "Midoriya, tell me." Shoto said. "Are you actually All Might's secret love child or something?"

Silence fell upon Izuku from Shoto's outlandish question. The greeneete's face blew up red while he flailed his hands around in alarm. "No, of course not! That's not it at all! Although I guess if I said I wasn't you wouldn't believe me. Trust me, you got the wrong idea."

Shoto nodded. "Is that so? Judging from your reaction, I'd wager that there is something that you're not supposed to talk about."

Izuku sweated harder. He knew Shoto was right on the money, but he gave All Might his word he wouldn't tell anyone about One for All.

"I'm not here to pry on that. I came to tell you that I want you to make it to the finals with me, because...if you're connected to the number one hero in some way, then I have even more of a reason to beat you." Shoto stated. "My dad is the hero Endeavor, you must have heard of him."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah."

"My old man is ambitious, and has been trying to become the number one hero, but All Might came and he was permanently stuck at the number two rank. So the symbol of peace is living proof of his failure." Shoto sighed. "Midoriya, have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

Izuku thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I believe I have."

"They were designed so that people would marry simply to create powerful offspring. At the time they were seen as just old arranged marriages, but it was wrong, people should've known it was unethical!" he growled. "That bastard got ahold of my mom's quirk and used her. In every memory of her, I only see her crying. One day she even called my left side unbearable...before she poured boiling water on my face."

All the pieces soon came together before Izuku's eyes widened. _'Todoroki...it all makes sense now…'_

"You see? I'm going to show my old man that I reject his power, and I'll take first place without using it." Shoto continued.

Izuku lifted his head while gazing at Shoto. "Todoroki…"

"That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you." Shoto said as he turned and left Izuku to his thoughts.

**(Flashback end)**

**(Odie: POV)**

After my battle with Jikan, I never saw him again after that. Wonder what his problem was. Anyways, Izuku was facing that Shinso kid from before. I joined Iida, Uraraka, and Mina at the bleachers.

"Shame you lost, Odie." Mina pouted.

I chuckled and stroked her shoulder. "Aw don't be so sour. You're still in this fight." Mina giggled and pecked my cheek. I blushed with a chuckle.  
This caused Uraraka, who was nearby, to giggle. "You two make a cute couple." We both blushed and laughed.

Iida nodded. "It is quite fresh to see young love blossoming at these times. Not many heroes or students are thinking about relationships."

**(No POV)**

Back in the stadium, Izuku and the kid named Shinso were about to fight. And Shinso was trash talking about Ojiro. Izuku, feeling these insults could not go unanswered, charged at him. "Don't you dare talk about him like tha-" He yelled. Just as he did, his eyes paled, his expression face turned neutral and he came to a complete stop.

Ojiro looked in worry. "Ah, I told him not to answer that guy!"

"What are you talking about?" Odie asked the tail quirk Mic started commenting on how Shinso's quirk was called Brainwash, a quirk that allows him to control people through answering a question.

"_A mind control quirk? That's insane."_ Odie thought in surprise.

"That's pretty scary." Mina spoke while clinging to her boyfriend.

"Looks like I win." Shinso said. "Now, turn around and walk off the arena." Izuku obeyed his command, his body moving on its own as he slowly turned as he started walking to exit the arena's stage.

"What?!" Everyone in class 1-A gasped.

"Come on kid, snap out of it!" All Might yelled.

'_My body...I can't...control it…'_ Izuku thought. _'No...it can't...end like this….'_

Then he saw a vision, several people, eight to be exact, all had yellow eyes and were looking at him, the fog in his mind began to clear, and he was able to use one for all to expel some energy through his fingers. He snapped from Shinso's control and turned around, just long enough to not step over the line.

"What!?" Shinso gasped.

"Whoooooooa! By the skin of his teeth, Young Midoriya manages to break free of Shinso's control! Killaaaaaaaa!" President Mic yelled.

"I won't lose…" Izuku said before turning back to the purple haired boy and charged towards him once more.

"How did you break free!? No one can break from my quirk's power!" The boy snapped at Izuku. Izuku didn't answer, he just kept charging at him.

"I'm kinda jealous, you have such an amazing power. I wonder how could someone so blessed like you be a hero?!" Shinso demanded. His words hit home for the boy but he kept his mouth shut. Bashing his shoulder into Shinso, he started pushing him to the edge.

"_Did he figure out how my quirk works?" _The boy thought before looking at Ojiro at the stands. _"He must have told him!" _He growled and tried pushing back. "So why are you special? Do you really think you can be like the greatest hero, All Might? You're not good enough to be like him!"

Hearing this it caused the boy to book it and bash him into the stadium wall with the amount of force he used. Shinso laid there in a heap while Izuku panted and powered down. The greenette was smiling like a fool. "Shinso is out of the ring!" Midnight announced, cracking her whip. "Izuku Midoriya advances to the second round!"

The crowd cheered as young Midoriya waved to the crowd. Odie, Mina, Iida and Uraraka cheered for Midoriya's performance. He and the others are getting far in the tournament.

"_Izuku...you really have come a long way, huh?"_ Odie thought. _"You're gonna ace this festival."_

Elsewhere in the stands, All Might smiled. _"That's it, Mioriya, show the world who you are, and show that you are here, to be number one."_

Meanwhile, at the entrance tunnel to the bleachers, Jikan watched the battles occurring. "Izuku Midoriya...quite an interesting student, with that kind of power…" He glanced at Odie, who was being hugged by Mina while laughing with a blush. "It'll be a matter of time, Odie Hishashi…" He turned and walked out. _"A matter of time until I make you suffer ...Decion."_

**Well, here is another chapter done. Somewhat disappointing that Odie didn't make past the first round of fights, but hey, you can't win them all. Then there's Jikan, how does he know about Decion? What could he be planning? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Thank you guys for continuing to read my story. With the Coronavirus pandemic currently rampaging my area, my work hours are getting a little haywire. That being said I will try to have a chapter up for at least one story each week till this outbreak is behind us. Now, I want to address an idea someone posted from the reviews. While I don't think that the nomu attack is a bad idea, I don't want to upset the order of the regular MHA storyline. There wasn't a nomu attack there in the show and if there was it would throw the people there into chaos. That, and since Odie alright beat one up in the USJ attack, I think it's clear who would win that kind of fight anyway. Thank you for taking the time to send in that idea. As always please be sure to leave a review so I can see how you guys are enjoying the story. If you think there is something that I should add in or change please feel free to put it in a review or PM me so I may consider it. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 11: Festival Finale**

**(Insert: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as Odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

With the first round of the festival matches completed, the remainder of fights moved on like clockwork. In the end, it came down to Bakugou versus Shoto. During the fight something seemed off about the ice and fire user. Nearest I could figure, something Izuku had said during their fight shook him up, causing him to be conflicted with his inner ideals. When the dust settled, our very own sparky-sparky boom man ended up coming in first place for the festival.

Once the arena field was reset, all the contestants were called back down for the closing awards ceremony. "The first year students have completed all of the events for the UA Sports Festival. Now it's time to relax and enjoy the award ceremony." Announced Midnight. "And to help pass out the awards, we have our number one hero!" A shadow loomed over as many people cheered.

"**I am here with the medals!**/It's All might!" Midnight and All Might yelled over each other while the number one hero leaped through the air and landed near her. The top hero frowned while Midnight chuckled sheepishly. "Oooo...ruined that didn't I?"

All Might cleared his throat. **"No matter."**

Midnight nodded and held out three medals. "So now that you're here All Might, why don't you start the presentation?" The man collected the medals and approached the three on the pedestals.

His first stop was Tokoyami. **"Young Tokoyami, you showed great strength out there."** All Might placed the medal around his neck before pulling the boy into a gentle embrace and patted him on the back. **"However, you've got more training to do if you're going to be able to fight against villains. You won't be able to only rely on your quirk in every battle you face." **

Next, he approached Shoto and awarded him his own medal. **"Young Todoroki, congratulations. I'm assuming there's a reason you didn't use your left side, though it cost you the final."**

Shoto glanced at the hand that projected his fire. "Mydoria opened my eyes during our match, then I started to doubt myself. I think I understand a little bit now why you're so interested in him. I want to be the kind of hero you are, but my path...isn't as clear as I thought it was. I have a lot to think about, and I still need to settle things with someone very soon."

All Might stared down to the young hero. **"Hmmm, I've never seen this sort of look on your face before."** He leaned down and hugged him. **"I won't ask for details, but trust yourself. I'm sure you'll work things out."**

Finally, it came down to the winner of the festival. After a somewhat enraged outburst, Bakugou was restrained with chains, cuffs, etc. They even had a muzzle on him. **"And now, young Bakugou."** All Might started while staring at the blonde, struggling in his bonds. **"Hmm, this is a little much."** All Might began removing the muzzle.** "Well, you did what you pledged to do. You're true to your word."**

The moment the muzzle was removed, Bakugou growled in anger. "All Might...winning first place this way, DOESN'T PROVE I'M THE BEST ONE HERE! EVEN IF THE WORLD SEES ME AS THE WINNER, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT LIKE THIS!" The top hero ignored him, going on about how Bakugou had proven to be one of the few people who could belong in the top spot. All the while the blonde trembled in fury. When he tried to refuse accepting the medal, All Might managed to get it on him...by hanging it from his mouth.

I snorted in laughter, causing Mina to glance at me. "What's so funny, Odie?"

I chuckled with a satisfied grin. "Sparky mentioned something about winning the festival when it started. He did win the festival, but not the way he wanted. Ultimately, he still lost." Seconds later, Mina began giggling too.

The top hero started to say something else, but Midnight stepped forward and interrupted him. "Now, before we go ahead and wrap up the ceremony I have a surprise announcement." Whoa, this was totally unexpected. "This year marks the first year that many of the pro heroes watching were asked to pick out one student that they felt possessed a quirk that made them stand out above the rest. We had forty heroes participate in the poll and 85% of the votes came out to one student, Odie Hisashi!" The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. Every eye in the stadium darted to me, wide open and flabbergasted. "Mr. Hisashi, please step up here with us."

"Y-yes, ma'am…" I breathed in shock and awe.

Once I was up on the stage, the female hero continued. "Now then, Mr, Hisashi, with the pros intrigued by your quirk, would you care to explain it? After all, yours is one that we have never come across before."

"Um, s-sure." I nodded before taking a breath. "To put it simply, my abilities are split into two different parts, similar to Todoroki. One part of my quirk allows me to create, absorb and manipulate any form of energy that gives off light." I demonstrated before creating an orb of fire in my hand before transferring it into an arch of electricity. "This also allows my body to take on the traits of those forms of energy. The other part of my power allows me to use shadows. With this, I can teleport from one shadow to another or simply become one for as long as I want." The crowd in the stands grew marveled by my quirk. Applause and cheers were soon booming from all those around me. As the applause grew, I became a bit embarrassed. "Uh, well, it's nothing that big…" I spoke sheepishly and rubbed my arm. After the excitement died down, Midnight draped a different medal around my neck.

Then All Might turned his attention back to us. **"Here they are, your winners of the sports festival, but listen closely. Any of you first years could have ended up standing up on these podiums. Think about what you've done today. You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer to your goals of being pros. I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet."** I gave a smile to that as the legend himself raised his fist. **"Now I know you know what is coming next!"** I certainly did as well as the crowd cheered. Everyone rose a fist in the air as well. **"Go Beyond…!"**

"PLUS ULTRA!/**Thanks everyone for your hard work!**"

….silence for a moment while I was a bit dumbfounded. And then… "WHAT!? THAT AS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY PLUS ULTRA, ALL MIGHT!" The crowd shouted with jeers and boos.

**(POV third person) unknown location in the USA**

Across the sea in another country lies an organization of heroes. This group of law bringers make their living not only from stopping crime, but from developing new technologies and sharing them with the world. Despite being revered as some of the most powerful heroes in their homeland, there is one thing that sets them apart from most others. Each of their members to this day...has no quirk. Instead, the heroes who use the company known as Cyber Tech Industries rely on cybernetically enhanced suits. Each one sporting a different and unique function exclusive to that hero. They are known as the Cyber-Heroes.

In the mess hall, many of these heroes sat. Eating, laughing, enjoying their down time between assignments. On one of the many monitors, a group of said heroes were watching a world renowned event. **"Here they are, your winners of the sports festival, but listen closely. Any of you first years could have ended up standing up on these podiums. Think about what you've done today. You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer to your goals of being pros. I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet."**

"Well, that sure was an exciting one!" Laughed a buff man with tan skin.

Next to him, a blonde man with glasses spoke. "No kidding, nice to see all the different abilities that will be brought up in the next generation."

"Did you see that one who could cause the explosions? Talk about anger issues!" A red haired woman smirked.

While the majority of heroes continued to chat, one in particular remained glued to the screen. Upon the TV was the paused image of the student possessing a quirk of both light and shadow. "You've...finally returned?"

Seconds later, the intercom blared to life. "Chameleon, please report to the director's office."

The hero stood and gave one final look at the boy's face. "We'll meet again soon...my Odie."

In another undisclosed location, a group of individuals were seated in a semicircle. All eyes were locked to the television screen as the boy known as Odie Hisashi showcased his powers. "Well now, lookie what we got here." Chuckled with a greasy tone, one of the four. "It seems that at long last, our quarry has stumbled upon our doorstep."

The man beside coughed and gave a loud sniffle. "Yeah, makes our job easier, don't it? And to think we only had to wait a couple thousand years."

Another one gave a giddy laugh. "What are we waiting for? Let's catch him NOW!"

The final man spoke in a raspy voice. "Silence, you fools." The other three turned quiet and turned to him. "We shall have the boy when the time is right. As he is, he knows not the true potential he wields. For our goal to be realized he must unlock his key. Without it, we cannot complete the gate and free our lord."

The second chuckled with a cough. "Yes, and with our little friend guiding him, time is certainly on our side." The four laughed as they began to develop their scheme.

**(POV Odie)**

Later that day after the ceremony had concluded, we were all brought back inside the main campus building. We sat in our class room, chatting about the events of this year's festival. "Man, this festival was the most heated yet!" Kirishima smirked while punching his fist into his palm.

I chuckled. "It was pretty fun. Little annoyed I got taken out in the first round of the fight, though."

"Yeah that Jikan guy was tough." Kaminari nodded. "I'm surprised he forfeited after defeating you. What's up with that?" All I could do was shrug in reply. I myself was puzzled by his decision.

"Well, win or lose, you'll always be a winner to me, Odie." Mina smiled while hugging me from behind.

I blushed at her praise. "Mina, come on, in front of everybody?"

Mineta growled in frustration. "Why do you get to have a super hot chick as a girlfriend, Hishashi?"

"Maybe because he's not a pervert like you." Tsu spoke and slapped the back of his head with her tongue. Hehe, you know I'm not one that enjoys others suffering, but when it comes to perverts like Mineta, he deserves it.

My head turned to the side as I smiled at Mina. "You did pretty good out there too, Mina. Even if you tried to beat me." My girlfriend giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Uraraka giggled nearby. "You two are so cute together."

Mina grinned. "Why thank you, Uraraka...I could say the same with you and Midoriya."

The girl's cheeks burned. "W-w-what?!"

"Oh don't play dumb." My girlfriend giggled. "I see how you two are always around together."

This was very amusing to watch, but I think I want to let Uraraka breath before she passes out. "Okay, Mina. that's enough." My girlfriend pouted with puffy cheeks, but backed off.

Uraraka sighed. "Thank you, Odie." I gave a nod and smile.

"Okay class." Aizawa spoke up as he entered the room. Everyone scrambled to their seats as the pro made his way to his desk. "I hope you all managed to acquire something, if anything useful, from the festival. As you know, many of you will start out as apprentices to other pros. In fact, we will be collecting forms from various agencies wanting to take you on after seeing what you can do. While we are gathering them, you'll be taking the next two days off to heal and rest up."

"Yes sir!" The students and I replied with nods.

The pro nodded. "Class is dismissed." Once he left we all gathered our stuff and began heading out.

"Hey, Odie, wait up!" Called out Mina.

I stopped to let my girlfriend catch up. "Hey, Mina." I smiled.

"Sooooo, I have a question for you." She spoke with a small blush. "Would you...like to come to my place now that the festival is done? My mom won't stop pestering me to meet you."

The idea sounds nice. I have yet to meet Mina's mom. She did meet my family already. sooo... "Sure." I smiled.

"Yay!" She squealed and linked her arm to mine. "I'll try to keep them from embarrassing you too much." I chuckled with a nod. Over the next half hour, Mina guided me around town before we stopped at a cozy little house. Still clutching my arm, Mina tugged me inside and called out. "Mom! I'm home!"

There were a Iot of shuffling sounds before a woman came out of the next room to greet us. "Welcome back, sweetie. Nice job at the festival." The lady smiled. To be honest, the woman was very similar to Mina. She was pink skinned with black eyes and yellow pupils. Her only difference was long hair which fell to her shoulders. That wasn't all...she was also three times bustier than her daughter, even her hips were wider with thick legs. She wore a black shirt and green skirt that went to her knees. The woman did a double take before gasping at the sight of me. "Mina! Is this him?" Mina smiled with a nod as her mother approached me. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Odie." She spoke with a cheerful voice.

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed my head. "The pleasure is mine, ma'am. Mina asked if I could come over, and considering she already met my folks I felt obligated to return the kindness."

The woman approached me before cupping my cheek. She stared into my eyes for a moment before grinning. "My my, Mina wasn't kidding. You're a very handsome young man.~"

My cheeks burned as I gave a nervous chuckle. "Aw shucks…"

"She was spot on about your eyes. They seem to glow a lovely shade of light purple." Her mom continued. "I could just stare at them for hours." She was literally leaning closer to my face and I felt her breath brushing my lips.

Thankfully, Mina decided to step in. "Okay, mom, try not to creep him out too much." She giggled and pulled me back.

The woman giggled. "My apologies. Please, come right in."  
She took us in as my girlfriend asked. "Where's mom?"

The woman smiled. "She's out getting her hair done with your sister. They'll be back in a few hours."

While my girlfriend smiled and sat next to me, I was greatly confused. "Um, hang on a second...I thought she was your mom."

The mother giggled. "She means her other mother, you silly boy."

Slowly, my mind cranked and put two and two together. "Then that means...oooooooh." I spoke.

"Mhm." Mina's mother nodded. "I have a wife. My name is Grace, and my wife's name is Serena."

A portion of my confusion faded. "Ok, moving on, how come you never mentioned you had a sister?"

Mina poked her fingers while smiling sheepishly. "Well uh….my sister is...how you uh, say...um…"

Grace sighed. "Danielle is my older daughter. You see, unlike Mina, Danielle tends to get into fights and has a short temper. My wife and I have been sending her to boarding schools to try to help her attitude, but they end up blowing up in her face...literally."

I nodded. "I see, still, it would be interesting to meet them when they return."

"Just so you know, Danielle is VERY protective of Mina. Don't expect a warm welcome from her." Grace mentioned.

I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Mina, so I don't think I have much to fear from her sister."

That was when we heard the front door open. "Danielle, don't give me that attitude. You look beautiful." We heard a woman speak.

A huff of a tomboyish female followed. "Whatever, mom."

"I'm guessing that's them?" I asked. Grace and Mina both nodded as the two newcomers entered the room. The older woman was blue skinned, and wore a sweater with tight skinny jeans. The younger was green skinned while wearing a skinny white top and ripped jeans.

Grace smiled. "Welcome home, you two are back early."

Serena smiled sadly. "Well, Danielle was a bit impatient with her hair design, so I told the barber to make it a bit simple, yet beautiful."

Danielle huffed. "I keep telling you, I'm not a princess. All this "girly" pampering shit isn't my style." Hearing that caused me to give a small chuckle...probably should not have done that. Immediately, Danielle's attention snapped to me before she slammed a hand down on my chest with a firm glare. "Something funny?"

"Well, I uh, would say more cute than funny." I replied with my hands held up in surrender.

While the girl's glare deepened, smoke started wafting off my shirt. The tell tale sign she was close to melting me. "I. Am. Not. Cute. Got it?" I gave a sheepish nod and phased out of her grip, leaving her stunned. "The hell...?" She turned to me as I was adjusting my shirt causing the burn marks to fade. "How'd ya do that?"

"Oh just a perk of my quirk." I replied and dusted myself off.

Mina glanced to her sister and stiffened a giggle. "Uh...Danielle...your hair." Danielle blinked as she turned to a mirror nearby. Her hair no longer smooth from her salon trip, but was now shot out and jagged.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Oops...sorry about that. It's kind of a side effect when I phaze through others." Danielle was silent all the while she stared at me. Feeling nervous, I offered an apologetic smile. "Uh…"

What I wasn't expecting was the smirk that formed on Danielle's face. "Heh, now this is much better. Thanks for hooking me up, Sparks."

Mina rolled her eyes. "His name is Odie, sis."

The greenette blinked before bursting in laughter. "Odie!? What kind of name is Odie!?"

I scratched my cheek in embarrassment. "Well, my dad's side of the family came from the USA so…"

There was a brief pause before Danielle blinked. "Oh, I remember you now. You're a shadow guy who lost the first round in the sports festival."

I hung my head. "I underestimated my opponent."

"Heh…" Danielle grinned. "For losing the first round, I was impressed that you and my little sis knocked out the first few courses of the festival." She gave my shoulder a playful punch. "Not bad, Sparks."

Mina smirked. "He did tie for first in the race and won the cavalry battle."

"And yet you got schooled." Danielle grinned as my girlfriend pouted. "That spiky blonde you were with, that's one hell of an attitude he's got."

I grumbled. "Yeah, I have no idea how Sparky actually ended up in first place."

Hearing this, the grenette snickered. "Sparky…" She grinned at me as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Ya know, you're okay, sport. We should totally hang out sometime."

Mina blinked before crossing her arms. "Danielle, he's my boyfriend, so back off."

Danielle blinked. "Boyfriend…?" She glanced at me. "You're dating my sister?"

I nodded with a blush. "She stole my first kiss and everything."

"Huh…" The greenette nodded before leaning to me. "Well, just know this, pal. You hurt her or make my sis cry, I'll melt your valuables off, got it?"

"Well, to be clear, that wouldn't work on me." I pointed out. "But I understand the point. I promise I won't hurt her."

"Good." She grinned. "Long as you're not doing anything stupid, we'll get along just fine."

I chuckled. "So what should I call ya? Danielle? Big sis? Late for dinner?"

"Just Danielle, hot shot." The slug girl grinned. A grin of my own formed as I nodded.

Grace laughed. "Wow, that's the first time I've seen her meet someone and not start a fight. Boys usually end up on the floor around her."

Danielle glared at her mom. "Don't push it."

"You still live under our roof, missy." Warned Serena. "So you still have to treat us with respect."

"...whatever." The greenette huffed while crossing her arms.

I couldn't help but smile. "You've got a nice family, Mi."

Mina giggled. "We have ups and downs, but I still love my sis and moms."

"I'm an only child so I don't know what it's like to have a sister." I added.

Grace smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You have us now, sweetie pie." A new blush appeared on my cheeks as I hugged the woman back.

Serena giggled. "Well, now that we're all here, how about you stay for dinner with us, Odie?"

I pulled back from the hug and blushed. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh pish posh." The woman waved her hand with a smile. "You're more than welcomed here, Odie."

I gotta say, with how friendly her family has been to me, minus that first encounter with Danielle, I almost felt like I was a part of their family. "Well alright, if you insist then it would be rude of me to refuse." I smiled. The slime family smiled back as they took me to the dining room. Yeah, I was gonna enjoy being around Mina's family.

**(POV:Shoto Todoroki)**

Ever since the sports festival, my mind has been somewhat of a mess. I didn't know what to think. Everything was so much different after my battle with Midoryia. His spirit, his words...all of it.

"_I'm gonna do whatever it takes to be a hero!"_

"_So come at me with all you got!"_

"_IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"_

What he told me during the battle made the entirety of my past catch up with me. It was the first time I felt...free. Free from my father's burden. I knew then and there I had to make a difference. I have to make this right with my mother, and that's what I plan on doing.

The next day, I was putting on my shoes to head out before I heard the voice of my older sister. "Shoto? Where are you going?"

Not pausing to face her, I simply adjusted my shoes and replied. "The Hospital."

My sister grew surprised by my answer. "What? Hold on, why? You can't just visit, not without telling dad, right?"

I scoffed at the mention of him. "Whatever." I slid my door open to leave.

"But why leave now?" My sister asked. "Why see her after all this time?"

Sighing, I glanced back at her. "I'll be back." I slid the door shut and left without another word. My life was complete hell ever since my sister and I were born, especially mine. The bastard of a man I call father didn't marry my mom for her love. He married her for her quirk. She was a user of ice. My 'father' is a wielder of fire. He knew putting them together would make me a powerful asset to surpass All Might one day. That's what my father has been pushing me all these years.

The day unlocked my powers as a child, the man has trained me to the limit to harness them. However, he would beat me senseless if I didn't meet his standards. My mother would protect me, but this often led to him attacking her as well. He was brutal, in both mind and heart. My mother was the only source of comfort I could cling to. I regret to say, things grew worse over time. My mother became so traumatized by that man's brutality to me and her. She was talking to her mother on the phone one day, desperate to divorce him and leave him...even me and my sister. Every time she would look at us, she would only see him. When she found out I was eavesdropping on her, it was the last straw. I never saw her so frightened. She took a teapot she had been warming and threw it at me. The water burned my face, resulting in how I got the scar.

My mother was rushed to the hospital after her meltdown. The event left me afraid, angry, and traumatized as well. That bastard held no remorse or concern for what my mother did, or even cared about my condition. I knew then, he was a parasite in my life. It was then I vowed to never use my fire. My worry was that I would forever be caught in his shadow. However, after my battle with Midoriya, my mind had been forced open. There was a new road for me to travel. I know it won't be easy...but I'm willing to take the first steps of becoming a true hero.

After a few hour walk, I finally arrived at the hospital. I stepped inside and approached the front desk where a nurse was working. "Excuse me, is Mrs. Todoroki here?"

The woman blinked for a moment, skimmed through a clipboard, then returned her gaze to me. "Yes she is, might I ask who you are?"

"Shoto Todoroki. I'm her son." I answered. The nurse grew surprised before she told me the room my mother was in. The woman led me deeper into the building until I stood outside of my mother's room. I was nervous to see her again, but I have to do this. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. In the room on a bed was my mother, in a hospital gown while looking out the window. Quietly, I shut the door behind me. "...hi, mom."

There was a moment of silence before the woman slowly turned her head to face me. Her grey eyes studied me for some time. "Shoto?"

I nodded and set my bag down before taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. "...it's been awhile. Um, how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." She spoke with a soft smile. Her hand raised to my cheek and traced a bandage. "Looks like you've been keeping busy."

I nodded. "Yes. My class and I finished up the UA Sports festival yesterday. I was in second place."

"Second place?" The woman breathed with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I nodded again. There was silence among us for a minute before I spoke again. "...I wanted to let you know...I'm finally free from his burden."

"Huh?" My mother blinked.

"My father." I spoke which made my mom shiver a bit. "I finally understand my purpose and my power. Who I really am." I glanced at my open palm. "I'm not like him ...I'm me. I choose who I am, not what he wants."

My mother remained quiet for a bit as she gazed at me. "...you don't want to follow in his footsteps?" She breathed.

I shook my head. "No, I learned this during the festival. My whole time, I was rejecting my use of fire. I thought I was doing the right thing, but...I wasn't." My open palm closed. "My fire is not his...it is my own. What he thinks is none of my concern now. I'm not like him at all. I'm better than him...because I have others who see me as someone who can be better." My mind returned to my classmates. Iidea, Uraraka, Ashia, Hishashi ...Midoriya.

My mother looked into my eyes as we stared at one another. Her lips then curled a small smile. "...Look at you...you've grown so much, and you know who you are…" Her smile vanished with a small frown. I knew she was looking at my scar, the same one she gave me years ago. "...and where was I, after all these years?"

"Mom…." I breathed softly.

The woman dipped her head. "I should have been there for you. I could have encouraged you, looked after you, maybe even trained you with your ice quirk, but...I didn't. Not only was I not able to be there for you when you truly needed me to help stand up to your father, I scarred you for life out of my own fear. I can never forgive myself for that." She trembled as I saw tears flowing down her cheeks. "I…I'm so sorry, Shoto...I….I'm a horrible mother." Seeing her like this hurt me. I stood from my chair before kneeling in front of her on her bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. My mother gasped and tensed. "S...Shoto?"

"I don't blame you for what you did, mom." I breathed. "I care about you. You mean the whole world to me. No matter how much you hurt me, I'll never let you go. Whatever happens...You'll always be my mother."

The woman sniffed against my neck as she trembled. "...thank you, sweetie, thank you so much." She whimpered while returning my hug.

Her warmth...I missed this dearly. My eyes shut and tears streamed down my cheeks. "...I missed you, mom." I sniffed.

"I missed you too." She sniffed and stroked my hair. All my life, I waited for this. To be in her arms again. I truly felt free now. All the weight of the past was finally lifted. My mother seemed to notice that I was easing against her. "You tired?" I nodded softly as I nuzzled in her neck. She gave a soft giggle. "Would you like to take a nap with me?"

For the first time in seven years, I finally gave a true smile. "I'd love that, mother." My mom smiled and scooted over in her bed so there was room for me. I moved to the spot as I laid next to her. Her slender arms soon wrapped around me and pulled me close. I too wrapped my arms around her while my head rested on her chest. "...don't let me go, mom." I breathed softly.

"Shhhhhhh." She cooed softly while stroking my hair. "I'm here. Mommy's got you." Her soothing tone and gentle touch made me sigh in relief. I finally felt safe again. With a final smile, I felt myself go limp in the warmth depths of my slumber.

**Aaaaaaaand done. I must apologize for the LATE post on this chapter. I have no excuse, and have been procrastinating. That being said, I hope you are enjoying the story. I hope this chapter has left you with many things to think about. If you think I should change or add something please feel free to let me know. Please leave a review so I can see what you thought of this chapter and the story. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MHA - God Among Heroes**

**Ch 12: Off to America**

**(Insert: Sirius - Kill La Kill opening 1, english cover by Sapphire)**

(The music starts up as colored lights flashed as the intro pulls up, reading "MHA - God Among Heroes". Around were multiple purple gems before the three gods were seen with smiles.)

Starting now

No more rules allowed

Cause I'm throwing off the shackles

(The camera scrolls through Japan through a city before setting sights on UA high school with its students and heroes.)

I'm breaking free and skipping the toll

No stopping me I sprint to my goal

(Odie was seen at the edge of UA, polishing his gauntlets while wearing his armor before looking at the camera and smiled as his necklace glowed purple.)

Even if I lose my way

I'll make it okay

(Through a light and dark glittering void, images of each student from Class 1-A were seen. Iida adjusting his glasses, Tsu cocking her head with her tongue out, Kirishima hardening his arms with a smirk, Sero showing his tape elbows while smiling, Momo smiling while brushing her hair, Todoroki breathing ice with a spark of fire from his left side.)

Healing wounds from the path that I've sown

(Mina cheering, Jiro swirling her earplug lobes, Bakugou sneering with his hands sparking and Izuku throwing a fist up with Uraraka jumping with pumped fists.)

I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own

(The scene changes with darkness around with a dark man and another with multiple hands before seeing a young man in shadows smirking as green, blue, yellow and red energy glowed around him as his eyes shined.)

Shining brightly for all to see

I hold my destiny

(Odie threw his arms out as light and shadow surged around him as his gauntlets ignited light and dark blades curved back to his arm.)

Just like a star

Who knew I'd come this far

(Izuku roared as he surged One for All around his body as his body ignited with power and his body covered in red energy streams and green lightning.)

'Cause life's too short to sit there crying

And I'm too busy flying

(The other students of 1-A showed off their amazing quirks and landed behind Izuku and odie while looking outward of UA)

With luck my guide and friend

I'll see it right through the end

(Odie and Izuku glared ahead while the pro heroes jumped into action behind them as villains, thugs and the two villains from before charged.)

Blazing wildly, burning out

I wanna scream and shout

(The students charged as well as they powered through the villains with All might facing the giant bird man as they clashed their flurry of fists.)

All through the night

Cause I was born to fight

(The students and pros fought the others as Odie and Izuku passed by and faced against the mystery villain who smirked and revealed two gauntlet blades as each one glowed red, green, blue, and yellow.)

Until the day I finally reach you

I'll make my dreams come true

(Odie and izuku roared and charged at the villain as the opponent charged as well as they clashed their attacks, colored energy filling the air)

'Cause starting now today

It's time to find my own way

(Odie and Izuku lunged together as they charged all their energy to one punch and clashed with the villain, light filling the screen as the three gods were seen smiling with purple gems around them.)

But with my rules

(We see Odie, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A in front of UA in hero poses with All Might behind pointing outwards with the villains seen in a faded image in the sky with the Title above before the screen went black.)

With the Sports Festival concluded and brief vacation spent, life carried on as normal. Many of us were still in bandages, yet the mood of the class was at an all time high. For the moment, we sat in our home room, gossiping about the festival. The judges' selection of me for the newest reward placed a target over my head as my class relentlessly busted my chops about it. Bakugou of course was steamed about it.

Now, I'd like to consider myself to have a decent level of sportsmanshipI. It is usually tasteless of those who win to gloat. However, considering the fact that Bakugou won the fight with Shoto when he didn't want to...how could I pass up this opportunity. "Aww, what wrong, chum? You got first place in the festival." I grinned. "It's not your fault Shoto decided to hit the brakes. Least he was chill about it. You sure lost your cool though."

"Unless you got a death wish, deku, leave me alone!" He snarled. Hehe, karma's a bitch sometimes, but man is it such sweet irony.

Suddenly, a pair of pink arms wrapped around me. "Hey, Odie-chan." Mina laughed.

"Hey, Mina-chan." I chuckled and pecked her cheek when I turned my head.

"Sorry you didn't make it far in the tournament." She spoke with a small smile.

I patted her arm. "Eh, underestimated my opponent. You did great though. You got lucky you didn't have to face me."

Mina grinned. "Oh I think you would have let me win if you fought me.~"

"As if, Pinkie." Hearing me tease her, Mina proceeded to unleash her signature puppy eyes look. I closed my eyes and laughed. "Nope, nope, nope. Don't start that again." Everything was great...until I felt a pair of soft lips press to my own. When she finally pulled back from the surprise kiss, I hung my head in defeat. "...damn it all."

Kirashima, who was watching nearby, laughed. "Looks like we found Odie's other weakness. Just get his girlfriend with her puppy eyes and kisses!"

My gaze shifted to the redhead with a smirk. "Like you wouldn't give in for the same thing."

"Sorry bro, but I don't break easily." The boy smirked. "Considering I'm as hard as a rock with my awesome quirk."

"Yet you go total "fanboy" when it comes to 'manly' things." I snickered.

Before he could make a snappy comeback, Mr. Aizawa stepped into the room. "Enough goofing around, class is starting." Ugh...sometimes he always spoils the mood.

"Ribbet, Mr, Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore." Tsu commented.

The pro scratched his cheek. "The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment. Anyway, we have a big class today...on hero-informatics." Everyone in the class gave a groan, fearing that this was to be a boring and/or hard lesson. "You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities." And just like that, we went from groaning to cheering.

Our celebration ended abruptly as he glared at us with his quirk active. "This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned last class. Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet, not until your second or third year actually, but your class is different." He went on to explain that because pros were choosing to take us on early, they were helping us to become more established. This was assuming they don't decide we aren't good enough. "Now, here are the totals for those of you that got offers." A screen on the side of the class lit up, revealing a chart.

"...only two…?" I breathed. To be honest, I was a bit crushed that only I had only received two offers. Only Izuku got worse than me with no offers. I leaned my head on my desk and tried to go invisible.

Mina frowned while rubbing my shoulder. "It's okay, Odie. I'm sure those two agencies are great if they chose you."

"I guess…" I mumbled sadly and glanced towards my best friend. "Izuku?" My friend was in more of a state of shock than anything else. Currently he was staring down, gripping his knees. I couldn't understand why he didn't get any requests from the agencies. He was placed 4th in the festival. That should've counted for something.

While the pair of us felt sorry for ourselves, Mr. Aizawa continued. "Despite these results, all of you will be interning with pros, got it? Even those who didn't get any offers. You've already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But, it will still be useful to see pros at work in the field. Up close and personal, first hand."

Our classmate with the sugar quirk grinned. "And for that we need hero names."

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun." Cheered Uraraka.

Aizawa nodded. "These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later." Finished a familiar female voice from the now open classroom door. Many of the others blushed, except for Minetta who was practically drooling, as Midnight walked in wearing her hero outfit. I admit...she is hot, very hot. How is a costume that...risque even allowed? "What you pick today could be your code name for life. You'd better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something udderly indecent." The pro smirked.

Our teacher shrugged. "She does have a point. She'll have final approval on your names. It's not exactly my forte. The name you give yourselves is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future. A code name tells people exactly what you represent. Take All Might for example."

In the minutes that followed, we each received a white board and marker to write our code names on. The others went first and for this I was grateful. Reason for this was...I was stumped. What you choose to call yourself will define the hero you become. I had to pick something just right.

There were some good ones, like Tsu going by the name of Froppy. Others...not so much. Bakugou tried to propose he be called "King Explosion Murder"...yeah no. Mina got her first one denied which was Alien Queen. Midnight said it reminded her of the xenomorphs and rejected the name. Luckily her second choice, "Pinkie", passed no problem.

Izuku really surprised me. He decided to use "Deku" as his code name. Hmmmm, I wonder if Uraraka was the reason behind that? Finally, I was the last person in the room to share. "Alright, Odie, come on and tell us what your code name is." Midnight smiled. I breathed as I made my way to the front of the class before turning my board to face my friends. "Hmmm, Twilight Gardna...interesting choice, what made you pick that?"

"Well, legends and lore usually say that twilight is a moment in time where light and darkness are balanced, and I like to protect those that are either close to me or need help, soooo...yeah." I replied softly.

Kirashima scratched his head. "But isn't Twilight a girl's name?"

"It can be, but typically it refers to the hour of midnight. Many legends say it holds a strong influence over the balance of the world." I thought for a second as my cheeks burned. It would be slightly weird if everyone thought I was a girl because of that name. "Perhaps Eclipse Gardna would work better."

Kaminary grinned. "Yeah, Eclipse is a way cooler name for you. It actually fits well."

Midnight smirked. "Not bad, that name should make things quite interesting when you get into the field."

Now that we finished picking our code names, Mr. Aizawa chose to wake up and explain more about our internships. Long story short, they'd last for a week and our training with the pro hero's would depend entirely on the type of hero we were with. Rescue, fighting villains, etc.

The bell rang and I remained in my seat. Aizawa passed out the sheets with our offers listed so we could choose where we wanted to go. I read over mine, but the two I got only confused me. One was called "Hero TV" and the other was from some company called Cyber Tech Industries. I knew that the first one was a sort of reality show where heroes actively competed to stop villains and or help civilians to get points, but the second one...I've never even heard of them before.

A hand landed on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. "You ok, man?" Asked Izuku. Just behind him was Mina, Iida, Uraraka, and Momo.

I shrugged. "The only two offers I got don't make any sense."

Momo looked over my shoulder to read before she gasped. "Odie, you got one from CTI?"

I shook my head. "I guess...but I don't even know what it is."

"Cyber Tech Industries is the largest and most advanced technology company in the United states." The creator girl explained. "Getting a job there is no easy feat."

Iida adjusted his glasses. "Hold on, you said they were located in the US, did you not?"

Momo nodded as Uraraka tilted her head. "I thought we only got offers from agencies in Japan. How'd they even send you an offer in the first place?"

The six of us were silent until the speakers turned on. "Odie Hisashi, please report to the faculty room."

I blinked. "Huh, what did I do?" Bidding my classmates farewell, I packed up and left.

When I opened the door, I saw Aizawa and Midnight talking to President Mic who was staring at a computer screen. **"Young Hisashi, you are here!" **Boomed All Might next to me as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"WAH!" I yelled in surprise and clasped a hand on my chest. "Jesus, All Might. You're gonna give someone a heart attack if you sneak up on them like that." Mic and Midnight snickered while Aizawa rolled his eyes. Having calmed down, I glanced around nervously. "So...am I in trouble?"

All Might shook his head. **"No, that is not why you are down here. The reason has to do with the offers you received."**

President Mic nodded. "Yo, you managed to get tickets to two secret, underground shows."

Aizawa rubbed his forehead. "It should come as no surprise that we can't allow you to take part of a T.V. show on heros till after gaining your license, so Hero T.V. is out. The other…shouldn't have been able to send a request in the first place."

Midnight leaned closer to the screen. "As if that weren't strange enough, every time we try to delete the Cyber Tech offer, a new email appears instantly to take its place."

That's a little bizarre. "Momo mentioned it's a famous tech company in the USA."

All Might nodded. **"Yes, I heard of them back when I was in America many years ago. They had the most advanced gear in the country, and even had multiple people in a group called Cyber Heroes to show off the inventions."** The legendary hero rubbed his chin. **"In a way you could say that that was the main hero agency in America."**

Aizawa glared at him. "Heroes should not be working underneath military contracts."

I sighed in defeat. "So I can't do the TV show or go to Cyber Tech? This really does blow, even after all the work I put in during the festival."

Aizawa was about to speak when another voice cut him off. "Well now, that would be a shame to end up somewhere else. We can't just have you waste an opportunity." The pros jumped with a start and darted their eyes around the room. At the far end of the room, a male figure materialized into view. He had brown hair, green eyes and wore dark pants, a beige shirt and brown trench coat. "Is this a bad time?" The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Aizawa glared as his scarfs floated. "And how did you get into this school?"

The man chuckled again. "Easy, Eraser, no need to use your quirk. You'll find it useless on myself and my friend."

"Friend?" Midnight blinked. Against the wall behind the man, another figure became visible. The figure was completely covered in a white colored suit. Its body was buff and bulky, and where the person's face should have been was completely blank. The only real disguisable feature of this person was what appeared to be two chameleon heads attached to his wrists. This blank faced, white chameleon character was even a tad bit bigger than All Might.

"Who the heck are you guys?" I finally spoke up.

The man in the trench coat gave a small bow. "Ah yes, silly me. The name is Vince, current CEO of Cyber Tech Industries."

I blinked in shock. They were here. "How did you guys get here so fast in such a short span of time?"

Vince chuckled. "My boy, many of the people who work for the company have suits that care get from our base to here within a few hours. I, myself, took our private jet." He glanced to All Might. "And you must be All Might. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard from some of the old workers you once visited our company years ago."

All Might arched a brow. **"I believe the last time I was there, it was under the management of someone named Charles."**

"Ah yes, my old man. Decided to take early retirement and allowed me to take his place." Vince smiled.

"Look, Mr. Vincent." Aizawa spoke up. "We are not interested in what you have for us, or our students. Your trip here was in vain. Leave UA and return to your home."

The man held up his hands. "I understand that being housed in America made our offer to take up an internship with Odie Hisashi was met with skepticism. However, I assure you we have the best of intentions for him."

Mic arched a brow. "And what intention do you have?"

"Well, for one, our company has a science facility geared specifically for testing high output energy. We saw the footage from the festival, plus we managed to dig up your footage of the entrance exams and saw what the boy is capable of." Vince replied nonchalantly.

Aizawa glared again. "That footage is supposed to be under the eyes of UA staff only."

The CEO nodded. "Understandable, but we had to fully learn what Odie could do. After all, I do want to honor the memory of a close family friend, Frederick Hisashi."

Hearing that made me go quiet. "You...knew my grandfather?"

Vince smiled at me and pulled out an old photo. Caught on a polaroid was a much younger version of my grandpa with another man who bore a resemblance to Vince. Both were smiling and wearing construction gear. "My father knew him very well. I was too little at the time, but I heard he was a fantastic archeologist." I was speechless to be honest. I never knew my grandfather had been involved with this company. Vince turned to the teachers. "I know my methods may have been frowned upon, but I wish to take young Hishashi under my wing. With all we have achieved, I believe we can help him on his path to become a hero."

The pros were silent for several minutes. Eventually Aizawa sighed. "If you feel it will help you, it's your choice, Hisashi."

If this was my best chance to get training I desperately needed...how could I pass it up. "When do we leave?" I asked the CEO.

Vince grinned. "Whenever you feel like it. I parked the jet in the back of the school."

"We can leave soon, but I want to say goodbye to my friends and parents first. Plus I need to pack." I smiled.

Vince gave a smirk as he headed for the door. "Your parents were already contacted and luggage is waiting on the plane." Wow...he's a fast one. Word quickly spread of my overseas trip. To my surprise, my parents as well as my friends had gathered to say farewell.

"Hey guys…" I smiled while rubbing my neck.

Mina pouted. "Are you really going to America?"

"Apparently." I smiled sadly. "Sorry I have to leave you all suddenly. This was a last minute decision."

"I'm personally jealous of you, Hishashi." Momo spoke.

"Maybe I can get you a souvenir." I chuckled with a big grin before Mina suddenly clung to me in a tight embrace. "Huh?"

"I don't want you to go." She whined and nuzzled my chest. "I'll miss you."

My hand stroked her hair. "Hey, it's not like I'm not coming back. Besides, I'll only be a phone call away."

"Actually, I have a better idea." Vince chuckled. Moments later, we each wore some kind of high tech watch. "These are our specialized holo phones. They allow for video calls, but they will give you a full hologram when you call one another. A little gift from me to you."

After confirming we had each other's number, my parents approached and hugged me tightly. "We're gonna miss you, honey." My mom spoke while stroking my head.

"Come on, ma. I'll be fine. I promise to call you every day." I laughed.

"And me?" Mina giggled.

"You as well." I chuckled and pecked her cheek. She giggled and pressed her lips to my own.

Vince gave a chuckle. "You certainly made great friends, Odie. Your grandfather would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I feel ya." When Mina stepped back, I turned to Izuku and held my hand out. "Take care, Izuku. Grow stronger."

Izuku nodded with his own tear filled smile. "Yeah...you too." He grasped my hand, but suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. A small smile crossed my face as I patted his back.

"Take care, guys. See you in a week." I breathed. Vince gave my shoulder a tap and motioned to the jet as the engines purred to life. We took our seats in the cabin and prepared for take off. Looking out the window I saw my family and friends waving. A brief wave back, and the plane embarked for our destination.

The whole ride to America was pretty relaxed. For a private jet, this was awesome. Reclining seats, an on board chef, and an open bar(not that I had an alcohol). A few hours of soaring, and we finally touched down. I had never been outside the country before. From what Vince shared, we were in a portion of the USA called New York. The city was bursting with life. Lights flashing, millions of people milling about chatting and cars honking in traffic. "Whoooooa…" I breathed.

Vince stepped next to me and grinned. "Odie Hishashi, welcome to the United States of America."

Parked just down the street was a white limo. A man wearing a dark suit and shades held a sign which read, "Hisashi" in bold black ink. My mind was blown. A private jet, huge tech company, celebrity class limousines? Seriously, how much money does Vince have?! The CEO whistled briefly to the driver who nodded and opened the door for us. Oh yeah, did I mention the limo was huge? I was honestly surprised that Vince's big, white friend was able to fit in the car.

Several minutes driving down the Big Apple street passed before I finally spoke. "So this is America, huh?"

Vince nodded. "Quite. What do you think? Very different from Japan, am I right?"

"Definitely different from what I expected." I agreed.

The man chuckled. "Many of my workers are eager to meet you. Even some of the ladies." He gave me a teasing grin.

His remark caused a blush to burn my cheeks. "You know that pink girl is my girlfriend, right?"

"Oh I know that." Vince chuckled. "But, that won't stop them from flirting with you."

I flushed. "...oh joy." An hour later, we finally arrived at the company and exited the limo. The building itself was massive. Based on what I read back in Japan, it was probably able to rival the Empire State building.

Vince took in a deep breath and grinned up to the building. "Home sweet home. Odie, welcome to Cyber Tech Industries."

"Jesus...no wonder why Momo wants to come here." I breathed in awe while we exited the car.

Vince rubbed his chin and led me to the front gates. "Ah yes, your classmate with the creation quick. Hmmmm, that would actually make for an interesting suit. Most useful, I'll have to work up some schematics." This man has way too much time in his hands.

We only made it about ten feet away from the gates when alarms blared. "Unknown presence Detected." Next thing I knew, I was staring down an army of turrets, lasers, and other automated guns that were immediately locked on me.

I kid you not, I was sweating my ass off while frozen in place. "Vince…" I croaked in terror.

The man chuckled. "Ah, forgive me." He approached the gate and hit a button. "Lower the weapons. This young man is with me. He'll be working alongside us from the heroes district in Japan at UA High."

"Roger that, Boss. Security override." A voice called back as the guns retracted into the building.

With the crisis averted, I got my breath back and followed Vince inside. "Was all that necessary?"

Vince glanced at me with a sad smile. "Sorry, Odie. I should have warned you about security protocols. You see many thugs, thieves and hackers will do anything to try to take what we have. All the electronics and devices we design are worth a fortune. Even a small flash drive of our top secret data would be valuable enough to set one person for life."

I whistled. "Damn, you guys must be loaded."

"Hehe, we do kinda make Wayne Enterprises look like a charity organization." Vince chuckled. The moment we entered the facility, my jaw hit the floor. Along the white colored halls were countless electronics, wide screen displays, and holograms. There were even scientists wearing specialized lab coats packed with varying gadgets. Many stood on floating devices, navigating the pathways and avoiding other floating robots and drones.

I gazed around in awe. "How many labs does this place have?"

My guide tapped his head. "Errrr, I believe the last time I counted waaaaaaas...56 sub basements and 100 upper levels. Though I'm sure that number has increased since last year."

"Wow…" I breathed and followed him deeper. "This is so cool." As we walked, a drone levitated up to me with a chirp. There was a soft hiss as it opened a hatch and revealed to me a bottled beverage. I accepted the bottle. "Thanks, little guy." The drone chirped again before flying off to who knows where. Shrugging, I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a drink. Instantly my mouth was filled with a rush of sweetness, followed by a torrent of bubbles. "Whoa...what is this?"

Vince chuckled. "Guess you guys don't have this kind in Japan. That Odie, is called a soda. It's a popular fizzy drink that everyone in America enjoys. That one is the most popular of all. We call it Coca Cola."

"Cola, huh? I like it." I nodded and took another sip. Without warning, I belched loudly. "Whoa, excuse me. Does all soda do this, huh?"

"You have no idea." The man laughed as we entered an elevator. "Well, guess I'll bring you to the commons and gym so you can meet some of the others."

"I'll have others train me?" I asked.

Vince nodded. "While I will be giving you general advice and explain in detail what we heroes do, I'm not the best to train you. Especially since we have many others that have trained their entire time in the company with powers similar to yours." The elevator dinged as we stepped out. "Oh yeah, there is another reason I felt we should train you."

"Why's that?" I asked as I finished up my cola and dropped it into a recycling bin.

"We're all quirkless." The man replied simply. I blinked in surprise. This was not what I was expecting at all. But wait...how did they…? "If you're wondering how we know you were quirkless before, we did take the liberty of looking through the files of your childhood when we were researching to bring you into our facility."

"Oh…" I sighed. "Even….my friend?"

"Hmmm...you must mean Izuku Midoriya? We did look at his files as well. Quite interesting how you two are so similar to one another in terms of when your quirks were obtained" The man nodded.

"But...if you know that...how come you didn't choose him as well?" I asked.

Vince smiled sadly again. "I would have. Believe me, you and Midoriya would be an excellent addition to Cyber Tech Industries. Sadly, we can only invest in one student from UA to come here. When it came down to it, there was one thing he had that you didn't. He already has a few people that he can turn to to train him to use his quirk perfectly."

I blinked again. "But...from what I remember, Izuku didn't have any people who wanted to train him when Aizawa showed us the board."

Vince chuckled. "Shortly after he showed you that list, the boy got an offer from the hero that helped train All Might himself." Wow….I'll give this man credit, he's good. Very good. "Yes, we have many white hat hackers constantly keeping tabs in matters across the globe." Wait...did he just? "Read your mind? Yes, I did." He chuckled and showed me an ear piece. "Mind sound, a prototype we're working on. Allows us to hear the minds of people. Good for interrogation or getting evidence. Enough about that, time to meet some of the others." He gestured his hand out towards the rest of the room. It was as big as a hotel lobby and looked like a college campus student lounge. Vince escorted me inside while I was already getting stares from the so called workers of this facility.

We approached a horse shoe of couches that were facing an eighty inch flat screen. A collection of eight people were gathered around, all taunting or shouting at each other while playing some kind of fighting game.

"Nononononono!" One of the guys yelled before his fighter, which looked like a red and yellow armored humanoid fell to its death. "Fuck, again!?"

The girl who beat him smirked. "Good luck collecting any bounty now, Shamus."

"Oh shut up, Lunar!" The boy snapped.

Vince chuckled. "Everyone." The eight didn;t seem to hear him while the music and sounds drowned his voice. "Excuse me!" Again his voice fell on deaf ears. Vince sighed. "People and video games these days." He pushed a few buttons on his watch causing the TV to suddenly shut off.

One of the guys groaned. "Oh man, come on, V. We're in the middle of the fight."

"Your fight can wait till later." The man sighed. "Right now, we have something more important to attend to. Such as our newest guest." Vince gestured to me. The others turned to me in surprise. "Everyone, meet our newest recruit for the week, Odie Hisashi."

After Vince introduced me, one of the guys grinned and stood. The guy was easily over six feet tall and quite literally looked down on me. Not only was he tall, but ripped and built like a tank. "Ah hah, so you're the squirt with all the flashy powers we saw in the festival. Pleasure to meet ya." He held out his hand for a shake. I placed my hand on his...and he nearly crushed it. "Name's Tsunami."

"Nice...to meet you." I winced at the sensation of my hand folding like a cheap metal can. "Could you let go please..or you might-" My warning came too late as Tsunami was zapped. The giant shuddered and fell flat on his back. "...get shocked."

The man wheezed with a grin. "Not bad squirt."

Another one of the guys with the group laughed. "That's the first time someone knocked ya on your ass, Tsunami."

One of the girls rolled her eyes. "Well no duh he got his ass laid out. None of us are wearing our suits, frostbite."

The second male now known as Frostbite held up his hands in defense. "Ok ok, Nebula. Just thought it was hilarious." The woman named Nebula rolled her eyes as she approached me. I will not kid ya, but she was rivaling Mina's beauty right now.

She looked me up and down and smirked. "Too bad you're only a high schooler. Cute and my type.~" I felt my cheeks burning from this point.

"What? Not woman enough to date a high schooler, Nebula?" Another girl asked while walking next to her. "I certainly don't mind dating this hunk, even if he's younger than me. Makes it more fun.~"

Vince chuckled. "Alright you two, at least try to show some restraint." Boy am I glad he was keeping them at bay. Mina I can handle flirting with me, strange women...not so much. "Sorry about Nebula and Sphinx. Sphinx has gotten a reputation as the biggest flirt in the company." He leaned to me and whispered. "Word of warning, make sure your room is locked up before you go to sleep if she's around."

Frostbite smirked. "Flirty? Try perverted. I've heard stories from all her ex's. Believe me, she's a creepy chick."

Seconds after he spoke, an unsettling chill filled the room. All eyes fell to Sphinx who had glowing red eyes, and was cracking her knuckles. "What was that, Frostbite?"

Tsunami chuckled and whispered in his friend's ear. "I believe that's your cue to run for your life." The boy nodded before fleeing with a dust trail in his wake. Sphinx raced after him with bloodlust practically dripping off her.

"She's not gonna kill him, right?" I asked with a gulp.

Tsunami chuckled. "Nah, he'll be fine...except his kiwis will be seeing better days." A loud crunch followed by a high pitched girly scream emphasized his point.

I winced while covering my crotch. "...Critical note...never get on her bad side."

One of the other girls sighed. "Looks like she rolled a natural crit to hit."

Vince chuckled a bit and patted my back. "This is how we all spend our lives, Odie. You'll get used to it." He turned his gaze towards the others. "Now, I'm sure you all know of Odie's ability from the video. Any volunteers among those with similar powers to train our young friend?"

"Yup, I'll be one of them." Nodded Nebula. "We talked it over when you left for Japan.I'm one of seven that made the cut. We emailed you the roster."

Vince nodded. "Very good." He pulled up a scroll which displayed a hologram. "Let's see here...you Nebula… Shockwave… Helios… Lunar...oh, Chameleon too… Torch… and Spectrum. Excellent."

I blinked in surprise. "I'm having seven people train me?"

Nebula smiled. "Each of us has mastered a form of energy or light manipulation through using our suits. We should be able to pass on what we know to you."

"You guys do know I also use darkness too, right?" I asked curiously.

Vince nodded. "I'm afraid that is one area even though we know little about. The closest we've come to experimenting with darkness would be blackhole singularities. So therefore, we will be focusing on your skills with light."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense...maybe I can try to practice more of my darkness powers in my spare time."

"Hmmm, I seem to recall one of the labs attempting to construct portal devices to store objects in a sort of pocket dimension. Perhaps that can be applied to his shadow powers?" Suggested the girl who made Dungeons and Dragons reference.

Vince thought for a moment. "You might be on something there, Ravinia." He gave a nod and glanced towards me. "When you're not training, I'll give you the coordinates to the lab where you can practice your darkness abilities."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"All right then. Am I to assume some of the others are currently in the gym upstairs?" Vince asked Tsunami.

The big guy nodded. "Yeah, Helios ended up knocking the wind out of me, so I called it a day."

"Either that, or Tsunami is going soft." Nebula giggled. The man rolled his eyes before kicking the back of her knees. Nebula cried out in surprise and fell flat on her ass.

"Whoa, dude." I blinked. "You don't kick a lady like that. That's just-" I didn't get to finish my sentence due to Nebula jabbing his leg with a finger. Just like that, he collapsed like a house of cards.

"Oh god damn it, Neb, you know that takes half an hour to go away!" Tsunami groaned and sat up. He lifted his leg with his hand and dropped it, showing it had gone limp.

"That's what you get for kicking me in the legs." Nebula huffed.

"Jeez, you people are so loud." Groaned one of the other guys. He pulled a sleeping bag out of the couch and curled up snoring.

Tsunami shook his head. "Good grief, Blitz, you sure are a lazy bum.

I snickered. "I think Blitz and Aizawa have a ton in common."

The last unknown girl got up and stretched. "Well, think I'll take it easy in the pool."

When she left, I got a small glance at her body and spoke out loud. "Are all girls in this facility drop dead gorgeous?" The girl peered back at me with a grin, but said nothing.

Ravinia smiled. "Cyclone is probably one of the more modest girls here."

"That doesn't change that Odie's question is fairly accurate." Tsunami chuckled.

Vince chuckled. "Okay, that's enough. Now, if any of you have any assignments scheduled, please go do it." Some of them nodded and left. "Nebula, mind taking Odie to see the others so he can get acquainted with his other teachers?"

The girl nodded. "Gladly, everyone except Chameleon is in the gym actually."

I arched a brow. "Where is this Chameleon person?"

The others laughed before Vince spoke. "Chameleon was the big guy in white that was by my side when we met." Ooooooooooh….right.

Nebula giggled. "You're a little dust minded aren't you?" I pouted to that little insult causing her to giggle again and cup my cheeks. "Oh that makes you so adorable.~" Now my face burned red again.

Vince chuckled and patted my back. "Have fun, Odie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some duties I have to attend to." With that, Vince departed deeper into the building.

"Come on, sport." Nebula tugged my arm as she started guiding me around the facility. This was an interesting start to my first day here in America. What lies ahead next will be even more so, and a step to become a better hero for my country of Japan.

**Phew, another chapter done. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for this. Editing has been a bit rough and hard to squeeze in, but with a 13 hour day, I'm doing what I can. Full disclosure, the whole concept of the Cyber Heroes was an idea I borrowed from a friend of mine. If I had to describe him, he is practically a world class encyclopedia on anything that pertains to superheroes especially from comics. His favorite being of course Spiderman. Please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying the story. If you have an idea for something I should add in or think I should change something, feel free to mention it to me. I try to take these suggestions to heart as it helps me improve the story for all to enjoy. Till next time.**

**P.S.- Oh yes, one final note. I actually really need to hear what you guys think on this next question. In a couple chapters for this story, there will be the first opportunity for a lemon. What I want to know is if you guys think I should keep the story at a T rating and leave out the lemons, or change it to M rating and keep them in? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. I will also be setting up a pole on the site if I can figure out how. Thanks for your help.**


End file.
